The Doctor and the Time Fairy
by Genesis Development
Summary: This is real, it's happened. I'm real, I exist. It's a story, but it's true. I'm here to tell you whovians that the Doctor exists. He is real. Ever heard of the universe theory? That a parallel dimension is created for every plausible facet of our universe? Well here's a glimpse into one of those many, many, scattered gems. Without further ado, let the story begin!
1. The Setting

Ch.1 - The Setting

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who

Inez's POV

I've always had paranormal experiences. Most people with a brain, actually do have experiences that can only be described as "otherworldly." I think calling the spiritual world the "otherworld" is kind of silly. Obviously those spirits are not in another world, but in our world, so it just gets me confused. Always has, always will I expect. I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I come from a really smart family. My mother and father are both genius's in their separate fields. I took a test that detectives take that tests your deduction skills (try saying that 5 times fast!), and I scored really really high. I don't know exactly what my iq score is, but my best friend has an iq of 206, and he suspects mine to be around the same area. Apparently, a lot of writers actually have a fair amount of investigative skills that are part of our inquisitive nature, so I shouldn't be surprised really. I mean, you only have to look at Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (whose also the father of much of our modern forensics), or Agatha Christie to understand what I mean.

What does any of this have to do with the Doctor? Everything. It has Everything to do with that man. That impossible, crazy, ridiculous man, who fussed over me more than my own mother. I was born with a genetic disorder known as VCFS. It greatly inhibited my motor skills, and my speech abilities. VCFS is a rare genetic disease, similar to Autism where part of your 22nd chromosome is deleted. Of course one of the resulting symptoms is schizophrenia, so you could just be hearing a story from another crazy person. But aren't those stories the best?

Anyways, my father left when I was born. I don't know why, no one's ever told me. I suspect the Doctor knows, even though he's never said anything. So, I grew up with my mom and my grandparents. My mom worked a lot, and so did my grandfather. My grandmother watched soap operas like Days of our Lives, and Young and the restless, so she may as well have been working. I was by myself a lot as a child. So, I learned to like it. It was the only way I could cope with it really. I had this old, basic playground set on the farm, that my grandpa had set up some years back. I don't remember now if it was for me, or if it had just always been there. Yes, we lived on a farm in Minnesota. I know, not the most mysterious place for a story, but bear with me.

This farm was like any ordinary farm. It had a large wooden barn. It had a modest three-story country house. It also had meadows, and corn fields, and sheds, and graineries, and extra sheds for tools, and water storage tanks. I suppose it was bigger than most farms, but I didn't realize it when I was a child. The farm was encased by a fence of walnut trees that helped to reduce the wind in Minnesota.

I was wearing a bright pink coat, it was large and puffy, because it was a kid's coat. I had a pair of dark pants, and a pair of sneakers. I had long, dark brown hair that was really soft, and smooth, and shiny. I had a few marks on my skin from when I got chicken pox, but my skin was smooth in general, and had a porcelain doll like coloring to it. Not once, but twice I got the chicken pox mind you. Impossible you say? Not with my immune system. I also had large, almond shaped eyes. My eye color was a sort of honey and chocolate shade. It was like a light golden brown, or amber color. Yeah, amber, let's go with that.

I was playing by myself, as usual. I was always by myself. Even at school, or daycare I was by myself. My grandpa had gone out to work in the fields, so I was wandering around the farm like I usually did. Playing with blades of grass and avoiding the large crabapple tree that always glared at me. My grandfather's large metal shed was where I first heard it. A voice, a voice calling out to me. Telling me to come with it. This is where our story starts.

The voice had a disembodied sound to it. It was everywhere, I could hear it everywhere, but I couldn't see the mouth it was coming out of.

"Come with me, I'm over here." The voice said. I turned instinctively, to the direction of the largest metal shed. As a child that particular shed had always frightened me. Just like the crabapple tree there was an unwelcome feeling to it.

"Come with me, I want to love you." The voice said. That's when I stopped walking and held the bottom of my pink jacket with my hands tightly. I didn't believe it. No one wanted to love me. My grandparents weren't the sort of loving people that you would expect them to be. They weren't cruel or unkind. They were like royalty though. They were very cold, and always polite.

"Come with me, don't be alone." The voice said again. What made me listen to the voice in the first place, was that it sounded like my mothers voice. I looked around the farm to see if my mom had come home early or something. She worked at UPS so she usually came home late. Her black Nissan Altima wasn't in the driveway. So, I ran back inside the farmhouse. I opened up the door screen and the door behind it.

"Hey Grandma, did my mom come home early or something?" I asked my grandmother.

"No, why?" she responded. I nodded once to myself. That voice was using some sort of disguise, or trick.

"Never mind." I called back.

"Your grandpa should be back for lunch, then we can eat together all right?" my grandma called.

"Ok." I said cheerily, as I hopped back outside. I walked over to where the shed was.

"Whoever you are, you aren't my mom. I won't go with you, you should just leave." I said simply. I didn't hear any response so I went back to playing like I normally did. Then I heard a weird humming noise coming out from behind the shed. I walked down the waterlogged grassy slope that was a shortcut to behind the barn...


	2. The Flashlight and The Voice

The Flashlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who.

Inez's POV

There was nothing special behind the barn except a small meadow area. The grass was super wet, and I hardly ever went back there. It was almost like a swamp. The green grass plastered itself to my white sneakers. The strange humming noise got louder and louder, as it was followed by a wheezing, whooshing sound.

I looked around for the owner of the voice, but all I saw was a strange man in a suit holding a weird toothbrush, or flashlight of some kind. It was silver and narrow and emitted a strange blue light.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked peering at me. I tilted my head.

"Are you the voice?" I asked him.

"Voice what voice? I _have_ a voice! What's _the _voice?" he asked in a rush.

"My name's Inez, there was a voice, it sounded like my mom's but she's not home yet." I crunched up my eyes. I wondered if he was going to ask me to repeat myself, people always did. They had a hard time understanding what I said because of a speech impediment.

"Inez, that's a nice name." The doctor smiled as he bent down so that he could look at me on my level.

"No, I'm not the voice. What did the voice say?" The doctor asked as he took out his flashlight, stood up again, and started pointing it around me. I heard the weird humming noise again.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked him instead.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm the Doctor. Just, the Doctor. How did you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Doctors always point lights at me when I go to see them. I've never seen a light that hums though." I said cheerily.

"Oh, this isn't a flashlight, it's a sonic screwdriver." He said.

"A screwdriver?" I asked as the doctor was walking around the meadow.

"Yes, this is a screwdriver." The doctor said.

"It looks like a flashlight," I mumbled.

"It's not a flashlight, it's a screwdriver." The doctor said.

"Are you here to take away the voice?" I asked him.

"Sort of," he said as he stared hardly at his screwdriver before he put it away into his pocket.

"What did the voice say?" he asked me again. I sighed. I wasn't used to talking to people this much.

"It wanted me to come with it, it said it wanted to love me." I told him. The doctor had really large brown eyes. They scared me. I didn't like large eyes.

"Has anything like this ever happened before Inez?" The doctor asked. I shook my head. Then I thought of the crabapple tree.

"Well, there is a crabapple tree, it always glares at me." I told him.

"Wood, this thing doesn't do wood, oh well, show me anyways." The doctor shook his screwdriver. He gestured for me to show him the way, I nodded. The doctor was going to grab my hand like other people did with other children, but I didn't let him. I didn't like being touched.

"There's the tree." I told him, as the doctor stared up at the large crabapple tree.

"It looks like a normal tree, but it's not normal is it?" The doctor asked as he walked around the tree.

"Are you afraid of trees doctor?" I asked him.

"No, no, they're just trees. There's definitely some kind of energy coming from this one though." The doctor tapped his chin. He took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the tree anyway. The weird device faltered a couple of times, and the doctor slapped it against his hands.

"I know, I know, you don't do wood." The doctor grumbled to himself. I giggled.

"Well, at least you laugh like a normal human child." The doctor looked at me warily.

"Sorry?" I asked, I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for, but I felt like I should.

"Never mind, come on." The doctor said as he tried to pull me along with him again, but I yanked my hand away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like being touched." I said sternly.

"You're just a kid." The doctor looked at me shocked like he'd never heard a kid speak like me before. He probably hadn't.

"I don't like being touched. No one touches me." I told him again.

"Weird, strange voices, strange trees, I can't figure out." The doctor said as he started hitting himself on the forehead.

"Figure what out?" I asked him as we walked back to the meadow area.

"Why I'm here, why the Tardis brought me here." The doctor frowned, as he looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"What's the Tardis?" I asked him.

"It's my ship, do you want to see it?" he asked grinning proudly. I nodded eagerly.

"There it is." The doctor pointed his Sonic screwdriver at a blank area as the ship materialized. It was a blue police box.

"That's your ship?" I asked the doctor doubtfully. The Blue police box looked very out of place on the green meadow.

"What's wrong with it?" He crossed his arms.

"I thought it would be more round, like a disc." I shrugged.

"No, no, no, those are only the kind you see on tv's right?" the doctor asked. I nodded stepping forward, but I froze when I heard the voice again.

"Come with us, we want you. Come with me," the voice said. The doctor pushed me behind him before I could say anything.

"Who is us? Who are you? Why are you bothering this little girl?" The doctor asked as he pointed his screwdriver all around.

"We love her, we want her to come with us…" the voice said.

"Ah, very, very, clever. You're using a voice disguise box aren't you? You tapped into her head, saw that she wanted her mother, and disguised your voice? That is brilliant, how long have you been hanging around here?" The doctor asked crossing his arms again. I covered my ears as the voice started speaking again.

"We have been here a long time…We have been watching over her…We are her guardians." the voice said slowly.

" Guardians what does she need guardians for? She's just a kid!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"You do not understand time lord…" the voice said,

"No, I don't understand. Show yourselves!" The doctor commanded.

"Now is not the time, soon you will see time lord, soon the girl will be ours." The voices said as they faded away. I uncovered my ears.

"This girl is under my protection! If you know what I am, then you know what I've done! Do not mess with me!" The Doctor yelled angrily.

"We know last of the time lords. We know of your destruction, we know of the planets you've destroyed and the lives that have been sacrificed for your survival. We know you are the oncoming storm. We are not afraid, you see. Storms do not last forever doctor, storms pass, and when the time comes there will be nothing you can do." The voice was much stronger than it had sounded as it said this. Then another voice joined it, a child's voice.

"If you go out in the woods today, you'd better go in disguise, if you go out in the woods today, you're in for a big surprise…" the child's voice said. The voice, joined in the chant with her, as both of them faded away.

"No, no, no, no!" The doctor yelled at his screwdriver, he ran to the Tardis.

"Doctor what's happening?" I asked him. I was scared, I was scared that the voices would take me away.

"I have to go, I have to try and track them down, but I promise I'll come back ok?" he asked. I nodded, as I watched his ship disappear. I breathed shakily, as I walked back into the farmhouse. My grandmother it seems, hadn't seen or heard anything that happened. I sighed. No one ever saw the same things that I did. The doctor said he was coming back, but I wasn't going to wait for him. Doctors always came to see me, and then they always left when the appointment was over. They never stuck around. I was certain, that I would always remember the voice.

Later that day, I was with my grandpa in one of his toolsheds, he was fixing an old radio that he'd bought at a junk sale.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver sweetheart?" my grandpa asked as he pointed to his long wall of tools. I took the one that looked like a screwdriver. My grandpa chuckled.

"No, that's a mini flashlight, this is a screwdriver ok?" My grandpa laughed as he exchanged the flashlight for the metal screwdriver. I was totally confused.


	3. The Doctor is Curious

Voila, I am back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, and I would never wish to.

The Doctor's POV

I wondered why the TARDIS had delivered me to a farm in Minnesota. America, sure, America made sense, but Minnesota? What was there that needed correcting? That child had a weird reading on the Sonic Screwdriver. Something in her genetics needed repairing, and therefore her memory, but there was another thing the screwdriver had read that astounded me.

_Compatible with Tardis Energy Core_.

That meant that there were remnants of time energy hidden or grafted into her DNA. It just wasn't possible, unless the universe was playing a trick on me. Wouldn't be the first time, but human time lords weren't even _possible_. I thought about Rose, about Donna, about how they suffered. That child would suffer or die very soon if I couldn't help. She hadn't been crying, she hadn't been asking for help, but that look in her eyes. The same look that I saw in my eyes whenever I looked in the mirror. It was the loneliest look in the world, and she was already used to it. Normal humans couldn't see it, and she had seemed so _sweet_ and coldly _polite._ I wondered why she had been afraid of me touching her, the time energy surely had nothing to do with that. Maybe she was abused? But by _whom_, I didn't know. She acted like the children of royalty I'd met before. She could have been a princess, and I wouldn't be surprised.

I was chasing down the other aliens in this rickety, rockety, _sexy_ spaceship.

The voices were faster than the TARDIS, but they weren't blue. They were bright, and I mean bright red. Like Ariel's hair or Snow White's apple red. There was a liquid-y form that they held, like a flatworm, it was very strange to see.

"Catch up!" I yelled, pulling the speed pedal. The TARDIS faltered, giving the other ship just enough time to blink, and vanish.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, throwing a temper tantrum. The familiar hum of the TARDIS calmed me down, as I looked at the spot where The Voices had vanished.

"TARDIS, can you run a scan on all alien lifeforms using red flatworm shaped ships, and voice disguise boxes?" I asked.

"Running, Scan." a robot voice answered.

"No, Lifeforms exist in the universe." the ship answered.

"Grrr, who are these people. Who is she? " I asked darkly. I was the 10th Doctor, there wasn't anything I couldn't do. No one that I couldn't save.


	4. The Day I Recognized The Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not ownDr. Who ,nor do I ever wish to.

The Day I Recognized The Doctor

After that day with the voices, the rest of my life went about normally. I went to my cousins hockey games. I went to more Doctor's appointments. According to the Doctor's I had very good/abnormal hearing.

Things started to change as I got older. My mother finally saved up enough from her job that she could open her own store. Not just any kind of store, like an antique store or a clothing store, no, no, no. She wanted a doll store/gallery. This was my mother's hobby you see. She'd had one miscarriage before me, and after that, making doll's became an obsession with her. I related quite a bit to the character of Mei Misaki from the anime Another. The doll's were your average ball-jointed, creepy doll's. They weren't made out of human body parts, or anything like that, but they were creepy. I did feel like my soul slipped away when I was around them. My mom would make it up to me by giving me teddy bears. I loved teddy bears. My favorite was a teddy bear that was dressed up like the nutcracker from the nutcracker ballet, but he had a gold crown on his head.

Unfortunately, for my mother's doll store/graveyard, she wanted to move to New Mexico. The place with the Roswell aliens. Supposedly, she'd heard that it was an artists town, which is why she felt she might be more successful. I couldn't really tell her no.

We left my grandparents farm, and Minnesota behind. I don't know what was going though my mother's head with this change. Our Nissan Altima was so packed, I could barely move. Around this time, I still didn't know what Dr. Who was. They played the theme song at my cousins hockey tournaments, but I never knew where it was from or what it was actually called.

The first day of my new College was when I figured it out. I took late classes that didn't interfere with the Doctor's appointments that I was still stuck going to. One student had been watching something on his iPad when I recognized the theme song.

" That song..." I said loud enough for him to hear. He'd always been a good-looking guy, but we didn't talk much. He had blonde hair, tan skin, and electric blue eyes. Blondes weren't really my type, so I'd never talked to him. We were both taking a Psychology course. Today's lesson wouldn't start for another hour because the teacher had delayed it. The lesson was about fear.

"What about it? Dr. Who is awesome." he said definitively. I tilted my head.

"I know a lot of Doctors, which one?" I asked, he laughed.

"No, no, no, that's his name." he said pointing to the screen as large blue letters zoomed in.

"Oh, Dr. Who? That's a weird name for somebody. They used to play that intro at my cousin's Hockey Tournaments. Is it a TV show?" I tilted my head, the guy laughed again.

" You grew up listening to the theme song, and never knew that it was from a famous TV show?" the guy looked at me doubtingly.

"Nope, I grew up in Minnesota." I defended.

"No excuse, Dr. Who is known everywhere. Especially if they played it at your cousins hockey games. Sit down." the guy ordered pulling up a chair. He did look like he belonged in some sort of Yacht club or Abercombie and Fitch add. Another reason I hadn't talked to him.

"What's your name?" he asked studying me.

"Inez." I said.

"Annette? Esdeath? Vanessa?" The guy tried.

I'd gotten an operation a few years back to fix my speech problem, but people still had trouble understanding me.

"Inez, I-N-E-Z. What's your name?" I asked, he seemed to get it after I spelled it out.

"Thomas, sorry about that. Can I call you Nezzie? I'll remember it better." he said. I sighed,

"Sure, whatever you like." I shrugged. I sat down on the chair, as Thomas glanced at me again. He held the iPad out in front of both of us.

"This isn't the first episode right?" I asked,

"No of course not. Well, they just rebooted this show in 2009, but it was on in the 50's. The first season was with Eccleston, and we are watching Tennant." Thomas chatted. I nodded at every word he said.

A _wheezing, and whooshing_ sound came from the screen. I stood up in such shock that Thomas almost dropped the device.

"Careful now that's just the TARDIS, it makes an appearance usually every episode."he patted the chair, and I sat down. I noticed him staring at my hair.

"TARDIS?" I repeated. Something was familiar, about that sound, and that name.

"Yes, this episode is called Girl In The Fireplace, it's one of my favorites, anyhow." he shrugged.

"Why is he waving around a flashlight?" I asked, as David Tennant stepped out of the box after two characters called Rose and Mickey.

"It's called a Sonic Screwdriver." Thomas chuckled looking at me oddly. We were going through the episode, when Thomas paused it so we could take a break.

"So what did you think?" he asked eagerly.

"It's great," I said matching his enthusiam,

"But?" he asked guessing I had something else to say.

"You know that Deja vu-ey feeling people get?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"I've got it, well not _it_ exactly. I feel like I've experienced this for the first time somewhere before isn't that odd?" I scrunched up my eyes. I considered telling Thomas about the voices from when I was little. I hadn't told anyone, because I didn't have any friends.

"You are Minnesotan, maybe the cold froze your brain." Thomas joked.

"Hey can you guess what happens?" he asked, while we stopped at a nearby microwave to make tea.

"The ship uses human body parts as replacement parts, and they want Madame De Pompadour for her brain, and age of the ship." I said calmly. Thomas was staring at me again.

"Wow, how did you figure that out?" he asked, handing me my Earl Grey tea.

"Don't you know your history? Madame De Pompadour was one of King Louis XIV's mistresses, and the most intelligent woman in France. Rose said it smelled like a Sunday roast when she got onto the ship, and the ship was clearly stranded, indicating that it was damaged or missing ship parts. Naturally there was no crew around, but they did see an eye ball. Not that hard to piece together." I took a sip of my tea. Yes, deduction skills _could_ be used for TV shows.

"The clockworks?" Thomas asked taking a sip of Constant Comet.

"Ships repair men, trying to work with what they got. Have you ever been to an auto shop? Little robots all over the place." I made a motion like scattering glitter while Thomas laughed.

"So, does the Doctor get to stay there?" he asked next. He seemed to be having a lot of fun with this conversation.

"I don't know, they could spin it that way I guess, but she dies quite young at 45 according to History. Assuming that there are more episodes, and as Mickey and Rose seem to be the main companions, I'd say probably not." I frowned.

"You are good." Thomas nodded.

"I approve, you'll be a good Dr. Who fan." he patted my hair, something he was clearly waiting for an opportunity to do.

"So, I should start with Eccleston right?" I asked.

"Yeah, people pick a favorite after seeing their first episode, and usually stick with that Doctor. It doesn't matter _too much _where you start in the series, so long as it's not during the Finales. This is the 10th Doctor. He's really popular. The current Doctor is the 11th Doctor, but this ones my favorite." Thomas helped.

Thomas started playing the show again, and I studied the Sonic Screwdriver more closely. I wasn't going to tell Thomas about the voices. I wasn't going to tell anyone about the voices. Because right there on the screen was the narrow screwdriver that the Doctor I had met used. I had already met the 10th Doctor. And I hadn't even known it.


	5. Final Moments Of Normalcy

Final Moments of Normalcy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, nor do I ever wish to.

I've now got my story format down, and will be updating at a more reasonable rate.

Inez's POV

After that day in class with Thomas, I also made friends with a girl named Lilia. She was a frequent visitor to my mother's doll shop. Her father had a lot of money or something like that, and like me she had sort of a lonely life style. She came to visit me one day while Thomas was also over, my mom had been surprised when Thomas showed up. Our shop didn't normally cater to young boys.

"Um, H-hi, My name's Thomas Melbourne, I'm looking for Inez uh Appleman? She's a girl in my psychology class. We're friends so..." he had stuttered while my mom stood behind the counter emotionless. Thomas and I had been friends for a few weeks now before he had suggested to have a Dr. Who marathon. Because I knew that I had already met the Doctor, I agreed to this wholeheartedly. I wanted to know his past, and if possible some of his future so I wouldn't be caught off-guard.

"Are you a student? We don't get many young men interested in dolls. Not many young people in fact, there is a special discount if your a student at St.**** college. Why would you ask about my daughter?" My mother was also coldly polite having been raised by my grandparents. Really, it was like my family wasn't even a family.

"Mom, it's fine. Thomas is the guy I told you about remember?" I asked, showing up from the back of the shop, which was just another art gallery.

"The blonde yacht-club one in love with sci-fi shows, and didn't seem that smart?" my mom smirked meanly. Thomas seemed to feel more and more embarrassed.

"Yep, that's the one. We're going to watch all the Dr. Who episodes with Lilia, this weekend." I said smoothly pushing Thomas in front of me, as he looked around at all the dolls.

"Oh if Lilia will be there, that's all right I suppose. There are drinks and snacks in the kitchen, if you get hungry." my mother turned back to tending the store. She had thought about getting a shop assistant, but she just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"So, all these dolls, your mother makes them?" Thomas asked, as I led him upstairs to where our living area was. It was a large building complex, near the middle of town, with more than enough room for my mother and I to live there. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and an office space that no one really used. The extra bedroom was another doll room.

"Yes, they are perfectly creepy aren't they?" I grinned,

"Um, do I really look like I belong in a yacht-club?!" he asked/shouted suddenly.

"Uh-yeah. Plus if you go to St.**** you have to be from a well-to-do family." I pointed out. It was the only decent college in New Mexico.

"Well I'm not in a yacht-club. My father does own a country club in the Hamptons, but it's not the same thing." Thomas said optimistically, I felt like face-palming myself.

"Because that's _so_ much better." I mumbled.

"What? Anyways, I've got all the seven seasons of Dr. Who on Dvd, they just announced whose going to replace Matt Smith the 11th doctor." he smiled, unloading a few box sets. These were the kind of collector's box sets priced at about 200$ a pop, as well.

"Hey Inez, I'm here, so this is Thomas huh? The dumb blonde you told me about?" Lilia asked, all but crashing through the door to our upstairs living room.

"Why do your friends and family think I'm dumb? I was in advanced psychology with you, I can't be _that_ stupid can I?" Thomas frowned,

"If you have to ask..." Lilia crossed her arms, making me giggle.

Lilia was the complete opposite of me. Where as I was dark-haired, and quiet, Lilia was almost like Rose Tyler. Blonde, and bubbly, a bit similar to Thomas, but she had much more of a...hmm...how do I say this..._sharper_ intellect. Her eyes were light gray-green instead of blue, and her skin had a pinker complexion than Thomas's caramel sun-kissed skin. She was much more _forceful_, than he was as well. If I had thought Thomas slightly demanding, she made him look like just an annoyed customer at a restaurant. She was the kind who would sue your ass if she didn't get her way. It was all in fun for her though. I think.

"Who are you? I've never met you before." Thomas said bluntly. He was clearly put off by her

rough entrance.

"My name's Lilia La Fonda, I wouldn't get in my way now." she warned Thomas, hugging me quickly as I squirmed. I still didn't like people touching me. She was clearly doing this to anger him, it was comical the way he huffed and turned around muttering things like.

"Just because _she's_ a girl...got mad at me after...doesn't like being touched..." I remembered getting upset after he had touched my hair, and telling him I didn't like people touching me at all. I was even more uncomfortable with that around boys.

"You are _so_ adorable, you know that? Your mom uses you as models for those dolls doesn't she? A lot of them look like you, you know." she grinned. She was like a favorite aunt, or something. She came to the store every day to buy the dolls. The dolls weren't cheap barbie dolls either. They cost around 500$ each. The clothes being made out of high quality fabrics like lace, velvet, real leather, fox fur, etc. Their bodies were made out of the gentlest, and smoothest porcelain ever.

" No, not me, well sort of me, maybe less than me. I prefer teddy bears." I said. I didn't want to tell them about the sad situation of those dolls just yet.

"I did notice that they look sort of like you, they are kinda like Madame Cuare's dolls from Japan." Thomas supplied, as he set up the DvD's. I went to the kitchen to make Earl Grey tea for Lilia and myself, and Orange Spiced tea for Thomas. Lilia also produced a bag of sandwiched cookies with raspberry jam in them.

"Jammie Dodgers! You're ok in my book." Thomas waved at her excitedly, all previous actions forgiven, they high-fived each-other.

"Well Inez mentioned a Dr. Who marathon, so I bulk-ordered all the cookies Amazon would allow me to get!" Lilia smiled. I stared at the cookies confusedly.

"What do these have to do with Dr. Who?" I asked, biting into one. They were crumbly, and chewy, and yummy.

"Serious?" they both stared at me.

"Sirius Black is dead." I answered feeling like a Harry Potter joke was due. I may not have been what Thomas called a "whovian" but I was a massive Potter fan.

Both of the blonde's laughed, sitting down on the couch in front of a large flat screen. Whatever my dad did, or who he was, or where he was, he sent my mother exorbitant checks every month for child-support. This was how we could afford to move, the shop, my school, and things like that. With my mother, our relationship was clouded. Like she only saw me, when she thought about my miscarried sister. One of the reasons she was over-protective when it came to who I spent my time with.

"How many episodes has she seen?" Lilia asked Thomas, as The first season loaded.

"Only The Girl in The Fireplace," Thomas informed her,

"Oh that was a lucky one to start off with, We're going to go from Eccleston?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course, or she won't be able to understand a few of the Tennant episodes when they talk about you-know-who." Thomas frowned.

"You mean Ms. Noble?" Lilia asked. Thomas glared at her warningly, and she had an apologetic look on her face.

"You-know-who?" I asked with a slightly curved smirk.

"Not Voldemort!" they both responded quickly. I laughed. I guess that it was good to have friends who forced you to watch sci-fi shows. Not that they were forcing me to do anything.

The two of them had visibly changed from the polite rich-kids, to obsessive fans in minutes. They were comfortable with each other, and I was as comfortable as I could be with them.

"She's a promising "whovian", this one, but just wait until you see how fast she figures out these episodes." Thomas pointed at me leaning back against a butter colored, patent leather couch.

Lilia tilted her head at me.

During the mannequins episode I frowned.

"These tv producers have clearly never been in my mother's shop. They think mannequins are scary? Try having those dolls suck your soul out of your body." I joked coldly. Lilia and Thomas both looked at me with worried faces.

"It can't be that bad." Thomas said, unable to help himself.

"It could be," Lilia thought, she had been in our shop enough to know that there was sort of a _draining_ effect from the dolls. I thought about the crabapple tree back on my grandparents farm. It had felt the same way. Always _glaring,_ always _yearning_ to be something more than it was. What that tree actually existed as, was just a piece of wood, nothing more, nothing less. My grandparents had called us to tell us when they had cut it down.

"So in what universe, place, and time is this show supposed to be happening?" I asked, Thomas and Lilia looked confused.

"Ours of course, well the shows idea of our universe. Most of the episodes take place in Europe." Lilia looked at me hardly the way that Thomas did more and more frequently.

"There's no way that any of this would be allowed to happen in our universe. Isn't it possible that these episodes are just being aired in our universe? On our planet? But possibly have happened at an extended place in time?"

"You're talking like the doctor could be real. Like a prallel universe?" Thomas asked.

"Do I need to repeat it?" I stared at the TV screen. Lilia laughed.

"You are a strange one, there are some die hard fans who want everything to be real you know? Even your Harry Potter, but it almost never happens. Although with the Doctor, it's much more logical that it could, since it's all based on Science. I'm probably not right, I'm not a physicist. " Lilia patted me on the shoulder, as I winced.

"Guess what happens." Thomas said pausing the episode.

"Hey!" Lilia exclaimed, not pleased at having her TV show interrupted. She wrestled with Thomas's arm for a while before I related half, if not all of the events of "Rose." I already knew that she became the doctor's companion. Lilia sort of stared at me in shock.

"Ooooh, Thomas is right, you are going to be a promising whovian. So if I can send you pictures from early filming scenes, you could potentially figure out what future episodes will be like?" she asked with an eager look on her face.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, both of them nodded.

"Alright then." I shrugged. They both high-fived each other again. Yep, those two were already becoming friends.

Doctor's POV

After chasing down the red-flatworm voice aliens, I set the TARDIS back on course for the farm I had visited. When I landed my ship, the place looked different. The large tree I remembered Inez showing me was gone. I waltzed up to the farmhouse door to see if she was home. She was nowhere outside. Possibly she wasn't even in this immediate area, I had scanned with the Sonic Screwdriver, and no traces or similarities that I had seen in her DNA had shown up.

"What a handsome young man, can I help you?" an old-woman opened up the farm house door. I judged her age to be around 80-95 years old.

"You're, you're not Inez are you?" I asked worriedly, hoping I hadn't messed up the landing date too badly like I had with my newest companion.

"Oh no, I'm her grandmother deary. What do you want with my granddaughter?" she asked suddenly cold.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name's The Doctor, and-" the old woman cut me off.

"Ah you must be from the University, I bet you're trying to get some diagnosis papers to them aren't you? Well my daughter and granddaughter have both moved. They live in New Mexico now, if you want more details. I suggest you try Google." Inez's grandmother shut the door in my face. I'd been brandishing around the psychic paper, which hadn't even been needed. I stepped back into the TARDIS, feeling extremely _baffled_.

"Doctor what's wrong? We're not staying?" my companion asked.

"In a farmhouse? No, why would you think that? Before you joined up with me, there was another little girl, one that for some reason left my memory until I became...me, again. Then just as suddenly came back, into my brain. About the same time that a certain crack appeared in your wall, that's how I got the memory back I imagine. It's all _connected,_ like cat's cradle, or jenga, or one of those cube thingy's I can never solve."

"Joined up? You make me sound like a band groupie. Or a gang." My companion shivered.

"Groupie what's a groupie? Is it a fish? No, that's a group-er, my mistake. Come along Pond, we're going to New Mexico!" I shouted as Amy's eyes widened in shock.


	6. The Radio Dream

The Radio Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's POV

Lilia and Thomas were very good friends. They had me caught up all the way to Season 8 of Dr. Who by the end of the weekend. My mother even hung out with us partially, from time to time, declaring which episodes, and actors she liked. I had been sad about the situations of companions like Donna Noble, or Rory and Amy. It just wasn't fair, although sometimes, no matter where you are in space or time, the universe will still do what it likes. Traveling through space and time isn't like picking up a lucky penny. It's something that is allowed to happen because the universe, or whatever kind of intelligent alien matter material is out there, wants something.

I was certain that the person I had met was the 10th doctor, maybe he'd been in-between one of his companions. One of those times on the show when he traveled alone. I wondered why he hadn't come back, he'd just run off after the monstrous voices. Ever since that night I had been having worse and worse nightmares, another reason I was so strange. It has now been a couple months since I'd watched all the Dr. Who episodes with Lilia and Thomas. All three of us were pretty close. I hoped, that the doctor had defeated the aliens. Gotten rid of the monsters, which is why he hadn't come back.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

Things changed the night I went to sleep, and didn't have a nightmare. I woke up, in the middle of a night sky. The air smelled like rum, and tasted like raspberries. That was strange, one never actually _tasted_ things in dreams. One thought they did, but they didn't. I was still in my pajamas, just floating there. I couldn't move, I couldn't fly, like I was chained to that spot.

"Hello, Doctor whose that?" a girl with red hair asked. I was able to turn myself around. A girl with red hair leaned out of open blue doors.

"What do you mean whose that? We're floating in space, who could _be_ there?" a man's voice answered. I stared at the TARDIS with my eyes open wide.

"Th-th-the TARDIS." I pointed at it, and the man leaning out of it must have been the doctor.

"Trust me, we're not going to hurt you. Can't you come over here?" the Doctor asked.

I was so overjoyed to see him again. He must not have recognized me.

"No, somethings blocking my way." I frowned.

"Oh the defense shields. By the way, one more question. How did you know the name of my ship?" The Doctor paused staring at me hardly.

"You showed it to me before. Where am I? You're the Doctor aren't you? Which regeneration are you in? You must be his companion then. Which one are you now? Your hairs red. Are you Donna? No, your accent was much more..._Scottish._ I know you must be Amy Pond!" I smiled excitedly.

"Doctor who is she, how does she know who I am?" Amy asked sounding panicked.

"She's not all here, she's only partially here, like a ghost." the Doctor whispered to her.

"Why are you in your pajamas?" Amy asked me. It was true, I was in my white and pink polka dot pajamas.

"I, I'm meant to be sleeping. I think," I scratched my head trying to get closer to the TARDIS, something was preventing me. The TARDIS's defense shield?

"How did you get here? You're not supposed to be here." The Doctor said sternly.

"I'm not? How will I get back? I'm telling the truth I was sleeping. She's Amy Pond right? You must be the 11th Doctor then. Goodness you've got a chinny chin chin haven't you? It looks like it belongs on a nutcracker." I rambled. Amy laughed.

"Doctor, she can't hurt us." she patted his arm. I smiled. Amy knew I wasn't a threat.

"I know she can't hurt us. She's dreaming so she's here in a dreamy-spectralish form. But I can't get a reading on her because of that." the doctor frowned putting his flashlight away.

"We've met before haven't we? I'm sorry, I'm newly regenerated, so I haven't quite got access to all my memories yet. Although, I think someone's tampered with them without me knowing it." he apologized kindly.

"Ah, so that's why you didn't come back. The Voices must have found a way to stop you from remembering me at all." I nodded.

"The Voices? You're Inez?! Oh no I got it wrong again didn't I? See Amy? I told you, It's not me it's this ship." The doctor knocked the wooden doors of the TARDIS as Amy gave me a a sympathetic look.

"He was 12 years too late for me. I was grown up by the time he came back, and he couldn't believe how many psychiatists I had to go through." Amy said. I nodded. I knew her story.

"Doctor you better get that landing gauge on your ship fixed, cause it's been 12 years for me to. No psychiatrists on my part." I grinned.

"Ok, I'm lowering the defense shield on the TARDIS so you can fly closer. Whatever it is you dreamy-spectral things do." The Doctor shrugged. I suddenly felt free, as I zoomed up in the air, and into the TARDIS.

"Now here's a ship with a personality!" I cheered as Amy and The Doctor pulled me through the doors.

"There's a first. I'll bet she liked that didn't you TARDIS? No one's ever said you've had a personality before." The 11th Doctor smiled at me.

"Aren't you surprised that it's not-?"

"Bigger on the inside?" I finished Amy's sentence.

"No, I'm not surprised." I shrugged.

"How did you know about Donna?" The Doctor asked glancing worriedly at me. I thought about how River had the strength not to tell him his own future. Even though I knew it, I shouldn't either. He probably wouldn't forgive me if I did. Though I could save Amy and Rory later-maybe. That would be a crossroads I didn't want to come to.

"This coming from the man who doesn't like reading the ending of books." I said instead. The Doctor actually glared at me.

"How do you know I don't like the endings of books?" he narrowed his eyes. I narrowed mine matching him breath for breath.

"If you think I'm bad, wait till you meet..." I trailed off, I couldn't tell him about River before he met her.

"Keep your nose out of the fish fingers and custard doctor, it's none of your business." I huffed. Amy giggled.

"You even know about fish fingers and custard? Don't bring them into this! _Don't_ I say!" The Doctor protested, as Amy was sent laughing again.

"Isn't there some way you can make me real?" I asked him as I hovered over the floor, it was getting annoying now.

"No, I can't, something in your DNA is preventing me getting a solid lock on your location. We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way, and I can be there in the morning." he frowned.

"Doctor is she going to come with us?" Amy asked,

"Well of course she is, you are aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Happiness all around. Tra lalalala," the Doctor mocked with goofy dance moves. Amy smiled at me, and I smiled at her. I detected a bit of jealousy, but I knew it would go away once Rory was properly here as well. We started chatting for a while as the Doctor stole glances at me every now and then.

"Have you done the Star-whale?" I asked her. There were small tears brought to her eyes.

"Yes, I'm glad I was able to help it. Once he takes you on your first adventure, you don't forget it. It's the most incredible thing in the world." She smiled adoringly.

"You haven't told him that you're getting married have you?" I asked. She shook her head guiltily.

"I don't know why, some part of me just isn't ready to give up on being a kid." she shrugged. I thought I could understand it.

"I-" I started to say, before I felt a lapse of sharp, searing pain. To Amy and The Doctor my spectral form just rippled.

"Doctor! What's happening? Are you all right?!" Amy yelled,

**_Transmissions at 12%_**

****"I'm, I don't know, Transmissions? Doctor!" I shouted.

"Trying!" He shouted at both Amy and I. I heard the voice loudly in my head. It was the voices I'd heard as a child.

**_Transmissions at 34%_**

****"You'll find me Doctor, you can find me now can't you? I'm..." I shouted out my address. Amy wrote it down quickly. Not missing a beat.

**_Transmissions at 45%_**

"Hang on, no, no, I'll be there. I'll be there with Amy tomorrow, when you wake up, I promise!" The Doctor yelled. I screamed in pain again.

**_Transmissions at 75%_**

**_ So sorry Doctor. What did you say about removing her from our protection? About _****you****_ protecting her? You didn't even notice until after we removed your memories. You are not fit to be her guardian. The future for the two of you is worse than you could imagine. Worse than her nightmares. We care about her, though we can not be with her. We love her, though we can not hug her. Would you do the same after all the life-times that you have lived? The percentage of human life is not a large one _****Doctor****_._**

**_ If you go out in the woods today, you'd better go in disguise. Tick-tock, goes the clock. What games now shall we play? Whirr, whirr, whirr, your tiny hand is frozen...is frozen...is frozen..._**

****The voices sneered, the voices laughed. Their singing was jumbled up this time around. They still sung The Teddy Bear's Picnic. They sung the Doctor's song, and now they were singing something I hadn't ever heard. Even through the blur I knew the Doctor's face was shocked. It was the voices messing with our lives. Whoever they belonged to, whatever their goal, they were evil. They were laughing, and they were evil.

**_Download complete. Try to remember now, we love you._**

That was the last thing I heard before I woke up screaming.

Inez's POV - The Morning

I woke up on the floor of my room. I didn't sleep on my actual bed, since I used to fall out of it so frequently as a kid. I also used to sleepwalk, so sleeping on the floor was better. I liked firm surfaces better to.

What in the hell kind of a dream did I just have? If I was honest with myself, I knew that it was more than a dream. I tried convincing myself that it was just a part of my liking the show. A fan's obsession that I had dreamed up something so _ridiculous._ Those convincings were gone the minute our doorbell rang. My mother was already awake and watching over the shop. I got dressed as quickly as I could, throwing on a white dress, with a blue denim jacket, and yellow scarf. I pulled on my yellow summer ballet flats, and rushed downstairs. I had packed a suitcase mostly filled with my special teddy bears, and what I called my "medicine pills."

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit." I said to my mother. I launched out of the doorway. The Doctor stood there holding out his hand.

"Trust me," he whispered. I nodded to show him that I did trust him. He pulled me onto the TARDIS with such strength (at least it was strength to me, I was much shorter than him) that I tackled him to the ground.

"Well if that's the way you like to greet people, that's something I could get used to." The Doctor winked as Amy helped me up.

"Oh please, you are about 905 years old, _this_ would be like Pedophelia. Plus, were I so inclined Doctor of my childhood, I think I could do better." I retorted gesturing to my body, as Amy burst out laughing. The Doctor blushed.

"Stop it you, that's not funny." he reprimanded Amy who was clutching her stomach.

"Nooooo," she whistled, still giggling.

"So where are we off to first?! Anywhere in time and space. One condition it has to be amazing." the Doctor grinned.

"Music, I want to be somewhere in the universe where they play lots of music. Pianos, orchestras, all of it!" I said greedily. I loved music, and that was one of the best treats I could think of to ask for from him. The Doctor smiled.

"Music it is then, I know just the place!" he yelled excitedly.

"You've got him excited now." Amy winked as we both gripped onto the TARDIS.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor yelled pulling down on a lever.


	7. The Casino Of Hellish Music pt1

Video Link: Search For David Hicken - The Bell Carol

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or Carol of The Bell's

Thanks for the lovely reviews/follows readers! As they say the more the merrier!

The Casino of Hellish Music pt.1

Inez's POV

"Where and to what time have you taken us now?" Amy asked as we stepped off of the ship. I stroked the side of the ship marveling at it's blue beauty.

"Nice TARDIS, lovely TARDIS, don't worry, someone else who can drive you smoother will come along." I told it. The TARDIS seemed to relax as the Doctor glanced at me sharply.

"Oi! Whats wrong with my driving?!" he insisted. I pretended not to hear him as I took in our surroundings.

"It's the year 4444 Amelia Pond." The Doctor looped an arm around the redhead.

"Why all the fours?" she asked.

"Because this is the year that the Grand Titus Oberon Casino is hosting the largest concert ever given in the universe. It's an eight day festival with hundreds of Alien species gathering to listen to the best music ever heard! The food's not too bad either." he smirked, as Amy punched him on the shoulder.

"Grand Titus Oberon Casino? How big of an ego does someone have to have to give their place a name like _that_?" I wondered.

"What planet are we on?" Amy asked glancing around. The planet had light peach colored puffy clouds, bright lime green grass, and a sky the exact color of blueberries. It all looked so fruit like that I couldn't believe we were on earth, even if I wanted to.

"The planet Midsummer Solstice X12 named after the Shakespeare play Midsummer Night's dream. Operated by sentient and kind fairy creatures." The Doctor smiled. I frowned, wondering what was going to go wrong. On the show, the first visits that the companions got, something _always_ went wrong.

"Do these fairy creatures have a penchant for gambling?" I asked as we walked toward a large building that glittered like a large lotus shaped Ruby. We walked with dozens of groups of other creatures, and had to shout over them to be heard. At the entrance of the lotus shaped ruby building, was a row of shiny tall creatures taking tickets, and the like.

"Well they have their whole lives to live out on this planet, may as well do something with all that time." The Doctor said sounding envious.

A tall creature with shimmering metallic arms, and dragonfly shaped wings greeted us. It was dressed in a lovely red velvet robe with silver fur trimming. I noticed that the other creatures in front of the entrance row were dressed the same way. It must have been a uniform of some kind. Their voices were pleasant and smooth like the elves from LOTR.

"Hello, and welcome to the Grand Titus Oberon Casino. I assume that you are guests attending the Music festival?" an attendant greeted. I blinked realizing that the TARDIS translator must have been working.

"Yes, yes we are. Here are our invitations." The Doctor said smoothly flashing around the psychic paper.

"Very good, very good _Ambassador_, refreshments are free for honored guests, and the box seatings are pleasantly well equipped. Unless you'd prefer a front-row seat?" The alien asked, The Doctor shook his head.

"Box seating will suit us just fine, Box 8 if you don't mind." The Doctor tapped a place on the alien's clipboard. The obvious reverence that the alien treated the Doctor with made Amy and I wonder what they _did_ see on the Psychic paper.

"Right away sir, ladies if you please." The alien led us through a shimmering waterfall entryway that didn't make us wet.

"If you've observed upon entering, this building is made entirely out of ruby crystal. It was discovered some centuries ago that crystal was a most efficient conductor of sound." The alien informed,

"I'm sorry could you tell us your name please?" I asked politely. The Doctor smiled at me. The alien blinked.

"Of course little miss, my name is Fire Spires if it pleases you little miss." The alien stared at me. I smiled back.

"What a pretty name!" I gasped. The alien seemed pleased at my reaction. The doctor for some reason, was as well.

The Doctor was grabbing random things around us that passed on trays, and trying them. Clear and gooey jelly squares that tasted like Cherry Limeade. Amy was fond of those ones when she tried it. Noodle strands of green jelly dipped in a sauce that tasted like brown sugar. Popsicles made with clear Sangria and bits of fruit. Dozens, upon dozens of bubbly, fizzy, foamy, drinks. Several kinds of roast meat that I didn't recognize. One was red colored, and reminded me of pork but with a more tangy taste. Slices of seafood and little sauce dishes. I tried Blue lobster dipped in chocolate curry, which was fabulous. The Doctor also approved of this bizarre combo and took to it like Jammie Dodger cookies and tea.

The whirling, whistling, and whizzing game machines made my head hurt after a while. It was either those or the Banana Daiquiris that the Doctor kept ordering. Amy was also enjoying herself singing some "Chandelier" song at a Karaoke machine. I chuckled resting on a nearby corner wall.

"Are you all right little miss? May I get you anything, little miss?" The Alien creature called Fire Spires reappeared.

"Oh no, just need a break for a while that's all." I smiled. Fire Spires seemed reassured as he left to go about his duty.

"Actually could you tell me where the bathrooms are? I'm feeling a little queasy." I admitted. Amy popped up.

"I want to go to, it's getting sort of hot in here. Probably all the body heat." she nodded. I smiled briefly as Fire Spires escorted us down a short hallway.

"So what do you think? Isn't this cool?" Amy asked eagerly.

"It's wonderful, but a casino is still a casino, I thought that there would be more pianos." I shrugged as Fire Spires stopped outside a sign that clearly indicated it being a bathroom for girls.

"If you like I can show you a few of the other party rooms with playable instruments." Fire Spires offered.

"There are more rooms?" Amy asked.

"Why yes of course miss, this is an eight day festival after all. We wouldn't want any of our guests to get bored miss." Fire Spires nodded thoughtfully.

"Right, well, thanks for showing us the bathroom!" Amy waved pushing me forward. I didn't resist because I was too afraid of falling down. The floors were very slick, like hotel floors.

"That aliens weird." Amy said rashly as she checked her face in the mirror. I smiled instead of saying anything as I ran the cold water and splashed it on my face. I coughed a few times spattering blood into the sink. Amy didn't see anything. I thought she didn't.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked,

"Just swallowed some water down the wrong tube that's all." I bluffed. Amy's eyes narrowed, her future mother instincts kicking in.

"Really? Maybe we should go see the Doctor..." She said biting her lip.

"Honestly I'm fine, there's just too much body heat in there like you said." I smiled, tilting my head.

"So do you know how to play the piano?" Amy asked, as we walked out of the bathroom. Fire Spires stood there waiting for us. I hadn't noticed before, but Fire Spires had scattered red rubies encrusted around the corners of his eyes. It made them look pinched and painful.

"Course I know how to play the piano. The violin to, but I didn't bring mine." I frowned.

"Don't touch the violins here little miss." Fire Spires said in a panicked tone clutching at my arm.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. Fire Spires shook his head furiously,

"Don't touch the violins here. They aren't normal violins. Don't play them, whatever you do." he begged.

"Your eyes, aren't they painful?" I asked instead. Fire Spires forgot what he had been doing, or was distracted by my question and straightened himself out.

"No little miss." he answered again.

"Why do you keep calling her little miss. You only called me miss." Amy asked as we walked pass the room the Doctor was in.

"She seems to have the feeling of someone you should protect." Fire Spires smiled patting my head. I wondered why people were so fond of doing that.

"Do I not need to be protected?" Amy asked me. I frowned thinking of what the Doctor was willing to do to protect Amy.

"Why are you called Fire Spires?" I asked the alien. Fire Spires looked nervous.

"We are all named after figures in nature. Plants, fruits, shapes, elements. Depending on the kind of environment, or area we came from. If you look at those spiked orange and red lily flowers in the waterfall beds, those are called Fire Spires. There were lots of them were I grew up. Those are what I am named after." Fire Spires pointed out the flowers, which I had seen frequently, but had no idea what they were called.

The hallways of the Grand Titus Oberon Hotel and Casino were paved in a kind of marble that looked like it was mixed with gold paint. The walls were a ruby colored crystal, some walls were coated with a streaming waterfall, and there were little flower beds that absorbed and filtered the water like an Aquaponics system. The flowers in the bed, did indeed look like red and orange Lily flowers, but their petals were like filled spikes. Their stems were more stringy like string cheese, and _seedy_.

"Here we are little miss, and miss." Fire Spires said when we reached another casino like room. I noticed that the pianos were hooked up to machines with games like slots on their screens.

"How do these pianos work?" I asked, stroking a Louis XV model of a Steinway and Sons.

"The better and faster you play the piano, the faster the slots spin, and the more money you win." Fire Spires shrugged, before leaving the room.

"There were so many people in the first room, there are hardly any in here." Amy observed.

"Go on, play then." She nodded at me crossing her arms. I grinned as I started to play a Christmas Medley of Carol of The Bells.

The music was epic, and quick. The numbers on the machine started spinning super super fast. People were gathering in from the other room, as I became more and more focused in the music. When I finished people were clapping, and Amy was staring at me. The Doctor stood next to her now, and whispered something I couldn't hear.


	8. The Casino of Hellish Music pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or Maksim Mrvica.

Music:

Maksim Mrvica – Croatian Rhapsody (song played for the first part of the show)

Inez's POV

"Come on you two, the real concert's about to start!" The Doctor exclaimed when I finished playing the piano. He offered one arm to each Amy and I. We followed him through the throng of people in kaleidoscopic carnival shapes and colors into a secluded box section. The mustaches of aliens were rather silly to look at. They all seemed to be trying their hardest to out do Captain Hook from Peter Pan.

The lights dimmed, the instruments tuned, and on a large golden stage, with a golden velvet curtain, a group of the fairy creatures who looked like Fire Spires rose with instruments in their silvery arms. All of the creatures wore the same red velvet robe with silvery fur, and they all had long orange colored hair. They also all had the same ruby crystals encrusted around the corners of their eyes.

"It's hard to tell them apart isn't it?" Amy asked through a pair of eye glasses. One creature which had blonde hair instead of orange, and wore a sequenced gold suit instead of the red robes stepped forward.

"Ladies and Gentleman, We will now begin the grandest concert ever given by The Grand Titus Oberon Casino. There are refreshments available for your enjoyment throughout the show. The music we play shall energize your mind, and soothe your soul. We hope you all have a very pleasant time." The alien bowed. He was clearly the choirmaster of such a show.

"Isn't this wonderful? I'd like to see that earthling Hans Zimmer try to pull off something like this." The Doctor grinned.

"Is this music special?" Amy asked.

"All music is special Amy, but the Grand Titus Oberon Casino is known for music that does have an actual affect on your soul. It's like a spa that uses specially treated water." The Doctor answered her. A dangerous thought popped into my mind, in regards to when Fire Spires had warned me earlier.

"Doctor, Fire Spires told me something earlier. I wanted to warn you-" I began.

"Shhh, you wanted music, behave yourself." The Doctor shook a finger at me. I felt like I'd just been reprimanded by my grandfather.

"Fine," I huffed. The music was beautiful, and energizing. I noticed that most of the audience was in a sort of daze. So was Amy, myself, and even the Doctor.

"Spectacular, truly, spectacular!" People murmured when it was time for an intermission.

"Come on, I want to talk to that choirmaster." the Doctor declared grabbing our arms. The choirmaster was not hard to find. His gold sequenced suit stood out like Big Bird in the middle of New York City.

"Ah Ambassador, I trust you're enjoying our little show?" the Golden colored fairy winked at both Amy and I. I shuddered shifting behind the Doctor while Amy giggled. I wished Rory was already with us.

"Yes very much, I'm very interested, how do you manage the expense for an event like this? The Midsummer Solstice X12 is not one of the larger planets that I have visited." The Doctor confessed.

"Oh this planet is self sustaining in more ways than one." the Golden colored fairy smirked. Fire Spires leaned down to offer us all drinks, and there was a warning look in his eyes.

"Fire Spires are you alright?" I asked.

"I would warn the little miss to be careful is all." he said.

"Get back to your work Fire Spires and stop disturbing our guests." The choirmaster ordered.

"Yes Merciless Sun."Fire Spires bowed clearly saying this fairy's name for mine and Amy's benefit. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry about my servants behavior. The Grand Titus Oberon Casino aims to offer the best hospitality possible at all times." Merciless Sun said in a leering voice.

"Really it's not a problem." the Doctor insisted. Amy and I both nodded.

"Fire Spires is right though, that someone so tiny and fragile should be careful. You're just like a little bird, my little blue jay." Merciless Sun leered at me with what was supposed to be a seductive glance through lowered lashes. I twirled away from him clutching on the Doctor's arm. Amy rolled her eyes.

"He's just messing with you." she whispered. I glared at the golden colored fairy. I _liked_ Fire Spires, something about him was _good. _This fairy was too pretty to be trusted, too glittery, too polished, too _smooth_. The Doctor noticed my glare.

"If you don't mind me asking, just exactly _how_ is this planet sustainable?" The Doctor changed the subject of the conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, just who exactly are _you _Doctor? I've seen psychic paper before, as have my servants." Merciless Sun narrowed his eyes, as he hurriedly began leading us down a hallway. The Doctor's face became almost mad.

"Tell me now, tell me how this planet is sustainable!" The Doctor demanded.

"Souls. Did you notice how everything is brighter here like a neon sign or a bowl of fruit?" Merciless Sun stepped towards Amy and I dangerously.

"Y-yes, it's brighter than anything I've seen on earth." She got out, taking a step back. He was just messing with us huh?

"Leave them alone!" The Doctor ordered pushing up Merciless Sun against the wall. Merciless Sun chuckled.

"Oh Doctor, it's not _me_ they have to worry about. You see there used to be enough of my kind around. We used to die and get reborn every day. _Our_ souls nourished the planet, but something happened. A crack appeared, and we lost many of our kind. It was time for those who were left to get creative." Merciless Sun smirked.

"Creative? That doesn't make sense, why hold a grand concert like this then if your resources aren't as plentiful as they seem?" The Doctor asked still not getting it.

"Oh please _Doctor. _We only invited species who possess souls to the concert. Those with hair and flesh, and a place promised them either to the heavens or the fires depths. The minute that the concert begins again, none of you will be able to escape." Merciless Sun glared.

"Watch me." The Doctor glared. He turned around from Merciless Sun and pointed his Sonic screwdriver to a nearby Fire Spire flower.

"Ha, see that's how the energy gets converted isn't it? The plants on earth use carbon dioxide to convert into air, and oxygen, and these flowers use souls to convert into music and life. Am I right? Ooooh, I love being right." The Doctor cheered. Merciless Sun glared at the Doctor before summoning several servants.

"The other instruments, the pianos attached to the game machines. They _weaken _the souls don't they? Make them easier to access like a computer system." I added. Merciless Sun looked impressed.

"You all think you're so clever, but being clever means very little to you. Or it will mean very little to you without your souls. I wonder how much infinite energy a time lord's soul has. Care to give an estimate Doctor?" Merciless Sun snapped his fingers, and several servants appeared. Fire Spires wasn't among them.

"Doctor look out!" Amy cried trying to push them out of the way. But the fairies were much taller than us, and _much_ stronger.

"You my little blue jay, you caused quite the disturbance with your earlier piano act, I'd better keep you by my side." Merciless Sun sneered, stroking my face. I shivered violently. I hated the feeling of his chalky, silvery finger against my skin.

"Stop it! Don't touch her!Amy!" The Doctor yelled trying to escape. Trying to reach both of us.

"Tie up the _Ambassador_ and his companion in their box, make sure they are secure. We wouldn't want to be thought rude when it comes to the security of our guests." Merciless Sun smiled the meanest smile I'd ever seen. I saw it before I unwillingly breathed in a heavy mint smelling mist that made me feel sleepy.


	9. The Casino of Hellish Music - Finale pt3

The Casino of Hellish Music – Finale pt.3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or Camille Saint Saens – Danse Macabre

Music: Camille Saint Saens – Danse Macabre

Feel free to review/favorite

Inez's POV

I woke up with my hands chained to a chair in the middle of a stage. No one else was inside, not the Doctor, not Amy, not Fire Spires, not anyone. Frankly, I was annoyed. Weren't evil villains supposed to tie you up with rope so that it was easier to escape? What was I going to do with chains? I remembered that Jack Sparrow had escaped by using oil to make it easier for his hands to slip out in Dead Man's Chest. I started looking around, but there were no oil lighted lamps.

The Grand Titus Oberon Casino must have had another theater hidden somewhere. I heard music coming from the other side of the wall. Was I right next door? All the guests were losing their souls. Potentially, so were the Doctor and Amy. I had to save them. _God damn it_. I'd never been the savior of anybody before. I knew that if I could escape, and get my hands on one of _their_ instruments I could do something, but what was I supposed to do?

The chains around my wrist suddenly glowed, and I realized that somebody had turned on the light on the stage. Correction, they had turned on the spotlight. At that moment I spied a sort of _deus ex machina. _One of the window boxes on the wall held a Fire Spire flower.

Merciless Sun appeared behind me, grinning. I glared. He clapped his hands as my chains were released.

"There now little one, it would be impolite to chain up a guest for too long." He smirked.

"What do you want with me? Why separate me from the Doctor?" I asked, he frowned.

"Sorry about that little inoculation earlier. Your Doctor is quite the sociopath isn't he?" Merciless Sun asked.

"Sociopath?" I blinked.

"Yes, a Sociopath. A person who is generally of high intelligence, has a minor cult following, and doesn't hesitate to sacrifice people for his own gain. What else is something that he's instilled in all of his followers?" Merciless Sun bent down so that he was on my level.

"What?" I asked. He helped me to stand up from my chair. His smirk turned into a full on dastardly grin.

"Fear, my dear." He said simply. I shook my head.

"That's not true," I said stubbornly.

"Really? I've not done anything to seriously harm you, he made you see me through his eyes, is that really fair? Do you know what will happen to us when we play those instruments?" Merciless Sun asked.

"I don't care, I need to be with the Doctor." I protested, preparing to run from him.

"We all lose our souls as well. Ours are necessary to keep this planet going. Everyone and everything will be reborn, is that such a bad thing?" Merciless Sun frowned.

"It's an unfair thing." I said solemnly. Merciless Sun laughed,

"You humans really are funny creatures. Your souls are so connected to everything around you, even though you don't seem to care about it one bit. Why does it matter what happens to a few aliens? They are not of your species. I will gladly let you and companions go if you can find a way to prove to me that they are worth more than their skin, and flesh." Merciless Sun dangled a carrot in front of my face.

"Because all living things deserve a choice." I said simply, and Merciless Sun looked impressed again.

"Violin, I'll play one of your instruments. If I give you my soul, if I chose to stay here. Will that be enough?" I asked.

"You think your soul equal to potentially 1000 souls? It's not, but it may be entertaining. Very well, you will be part of the final act of our show." Merciless Sun smiled. He led me through the backstage of the first theater I'd been in. The one where the Doctor and Amy were locked up in Box 8.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we will now have our guest performer play you a song. Any time you like Little miss." Merciless Sun, gestured for me to walk out onto the stage. I saw the Doctor look up shocked.

"No!" he seemed to be shouting, but no one did anything. I noticed that the Doctor's arms and Amy's arms were chained as well. I frowned silently, as Fire Spires (who was now part of the orchestra) handed me one of their cursed violin's. The audience looked practically dead on their feet. They had barely enough energy to care what happened. I knew the perfect song to play.

Once the bow was rosined, I struck a few beginning chords of Camille Saint Saens – Danse Macabre. A song composed to bring the dead back to life. In the middle of that stage, in that Casino, all those brightly colored people, I looked particularly ragged. All of the alien faces, each more terrible looking than the last, but still, _a face. _Even in their deadened state I could feel them judging my performance. They had been delighted earlier when I played Carol of The Bell's.

I started speeding up when I immediately felt my knees weaken.

The heads of the audience lifted up. I was reaching them, but it wasn't enough, I needed to amplify my violin somehow. The Doctor and Amy seemed to be doing better as well.

I saw the Doctor pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket with his teeth. He threw it up in the air when I started kneeling on my legs. He caught the screwdriver between his legs, and unlocked his chains. Amy was awake now, and trying to help him as they climbed out of their box. Merciless Sun's face grew angry as he had to order members of the orchestra to go after them. It was too late. I smirked as my fingers weakened, and the Doctor rushed to the stage. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop playing, stop it now! This thing doesn't do wood, you know that!" he ordered, waving around his screwdriver.

"Doctor, we need to amplify that sound, if it reaches everybody, she won't have to keep playing!" Amy declared. I smiled at her gratefully.

I couldn't stop moving my arms. The other orchestra members could do nothing, they were getting weaker, and so was Merciless Sun.

"Amy help me carry her!" The Doctor ordered, but Amy couldn't do much, having been in a similar state like the audience. The Doctor and Amy managed to half-carry me out of that Hellish Casino. The lights and music were swirling, spinning around in my head. I was so grateful to see those blue TARDIS doors. The Doctor held my arms positioning them close to the TARDIS console. He used his sonic screwdriver to hook it up to the violin, making it like an amplifier to the whole casino. When I finished playing the song, I fainted, as The Doctor ripped it from my hands.

"It's alright, the music echoed, they're all safe." The Doctor whispered. I didn't care what the Doctor said, I was tired.

The Doctor's POV

I sighed, as Amy and I set Inez into one of the TARDIS rooms.

"Doctor are you all right?" Amy asked setting a hand on my shoulder. Amelia Pond, the first face that my face had seen. She was special. Inez was too in her own way.

"I'm fine, that music was really draining." I said in a bad joke sort of way. Amy laughed dully.

"Doctor, you're not really alright are you? Neither is she." Amy frowned.

"Of course she's not alright, she almost sacrificed her entire soul to make sure all those people would be ok, what do you think?" I asked incredulously. Humans were so thick sometimes.

"No, that's not what I mean. Before when we were in the bathroom she coughed up some blood. She bluffed her way around it, thinking I hadn't noticed." Amy filled me in.

Now that was interesting, she was sick and wouldn't tell me? Or her body wasn't holding up to interdimensional travel. I hadn't even stopped to think whether she belonged in this universe or not. What so different between hers and mine? Was that a thing I had to be worried about as well? I sighed.

"I don't want to deal with it all right now Amelia, why don't you just go and get some sleep, I'll let you know if anything happens." I waved her away. I stood up to grab the suitcase that Inez had brought with her, it hadn't even been brought to her room yet. I quickly programmed her room to look more like a room instead of a boring white cell place. Any's room was programmed in as well. When I deposited the suitcase, it popped open.

Ok, I'll be honest, it didn't pop open. I opened it, I wanted to scrounge through, and see the things she valued. I was more than disturbed when I saw nothing but teddy bears and knives. I had thought I'd see medicine pills at the very least. I didn't approve of weapons, she knew my history or she seemed to when we first met. Surely, she'd have known that? Why would she bring knives with anyway?

I was extremely baffled by this girl. She seemed so helpless earlier, so willing to throw herself away. Why the knives? There were no marks of suicide on any of her arms or legs.

I decided to read the TARDIS messages. I had one from Winston Churchill. Now that would be fun.


	10. Haha, it's eleven

Ch.11 – Haha, it's eleven.

Summary: I'm skipping over the victory of the Daleks, and continuing with the weeping angels section. I don't want to focus on Amy's story _too_ much because we already know it. Least, I hope we do, because otherwise in the words of River Song "_spoilers." _I very much appreciate the comments and support from the fanfiction community. Feel free to message me with any questions. Think of this section as more of an intermediary piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's POV

"Doctor, you went through my suitcase didn't you?" I asked. I'd woken up from soul draining exhaustion a full 2 days later. He was tinkering with something in the TARDIS control core.

"U-um what? No, I didn't!" he finished lamely. I crossed my arms, and tapped my foot.

"Doctor, I keep my "medicine pills" meticulously organized. Several were out of place." I said, examining a fingernail.

"Alright fine. I saw them, and you don't need them. I don't like weapons. Especially those _pills_ there's something so vulgar about dying that way." he sneered.

"They're not for killing. They're part of an exercise regimen that one of my doctor's recommended since I have weak muscle mass." I said as an excuse.

"I'd like to meet one of your doctors one of these days." he shook a finger at me.

"It's very hard for an outsider to get an appointment. They are a very private clinic." I smiled tapping my foot.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked deliberately changing the subject. He held a very cold hand against my forehead.

"Alright, I guess. Should I feel anything else?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"No. When the TARDIS amplified that music it broke any connection that it had to your soul, so it should have just bounced back to normal, like snapping a rubber band." the Doctor flicked my cheek.

"Can I make some tea or something? I do feel thirsty." I confessed.

"Sure, kitchen's down the hallway. I'll give you an official tour later." the Doctor looked up, and smiled, before going back to what he was fixing.

"Do you want any tea doctor?" I asked,

"Tea's always good." he grinned.

"Where's Amy?" I asked another question. Sticking my head out from the hallway.

"Swimming Pool. We visited Winston Churchill while you were sleeping." The Doctor scratched his nose guiltily.

"It's not a big deal. The London Blitz is not a place I'd want to be. Those Daleks have a nasty temper despite not having any emotions." I shrugged. I felt the Doctor watching me closely as I walked down the hallway. I knew that episode. It meant that River Song would be showing up soon. What did that make me to the Doctor then? She was his wife, after all. Amy showed up rubbing her wet hair with a pool towel.

"Hey you're finally up!" she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Yep, up and making tea, you want any?" I asked.

"Tea sounds good. Teacups are in the right hand cupboard. Teas, in the drawer below it" she helped, before going to change her clothes.

"Ah, thanks," I smiled, getting out three tea cups. One was a Ginori, another was a Foley, and the third a Wedgwood. The Doctor had good taste in tableware. Either that or this was one of the advantages of having a TARDIS that contained the universe in one tiny blue box.

"These are English antiques aren't they?" I asked serving the tea on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, one of the advantages of the TARDIS. It can recreate any object I could ever need or want." The Doctor grinned. Amy laughed going to make fish fingers and custard.

"How many days like this do you get? Where there aren't monsters?" I asked.

"Not many." he admitted.

"Hey you know what, we should try and meet up once in a while when we aren't traveling." Amy decided. I frowned, and so did the Doctor.

"Amy that isn't really a possibility. She has to stay with me in the TARDIS while we travel. Not to other planets, but when you go home." the Doctor said seriously.

"Why not?" Amy demanded.

"Don't you remember? When we saw her while she was sleeping? We could only stay in her world for the shortest period of time possible, because we were in an alternate universe." The Doctor instructed.

"So? Whose it going to hurt if she-" Amy stopped herself. Staring at me hardly.

"Her, it's going to hurt her. It's already started hasn't it? The strain of parallel dimensional travel." The Doctor grimaced at his own theatricality.

"Doctor? How did you know?" I demanded.

"I saw you coughing up blood in the sink. I told him. Why didn't you say anything?" Amy argued.

"I didn't want anybody to worry, I was just so excited to be here. In my world you're nothing but a-" I cut myself off.

"A what?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." I mumbled sitting down again.

"It doesn't matter. You just can't go outside the TARDIS while we're in Amy's world. Promise?" the Doctor made me promise.

"I got it." I grinned. He wasn't getting rid of me.

"It's kind of annoying, you won't be able to see...my house...or anything." Amy frowned. I wondered if she was going to say wedding dress.

"Your house? That's silly, you've seen houses before haven't you Inez?" the Doctor asked. I nodded.

"So let's give you a tour of the TARDIS! I've got another key made here." the Doctor tossed me a tiny silver TARDIS key.

"You keep making fish fingers and custard." he waved at Amy.

"No fair! I'm coming with." she declared grabbing his arm.

"You've already had your tour."the Doctor pointed out. As they started arguing like an old married couple.

"Let's get going you guys, we're wasting time." I joked badly. They both laughed.

"What do you want to see first? There's a swimming pool, a library, oh how do you like your room? I can reprogram it into anything else, if you don't like it." the Doctor chattered excitedly. He reminded m of a chipmunk permanently high on coffee.

"It's really pretty, I love it." I smiled. The Doctor had programmed it into looking like one of those 50's princess rooms that I had seen in movies like Auntie Mame or the Great Gatsby.

"Let's go to the library, how many books are there?" I asked eagerly.

"Dozens. There _is_ a restricted section that you can't go into because it contains books from the future, but any book from the past or your timeline is accessible." the Doctor told me.

"Here it is!" the Doctor said proudly when we reached the library.

"You're showing off." Amy reprimanded him.

"I'm allowed to, I'm the caretaker, I take care of the ship." he smiled. He grabbed my hand again as he dragged me down another hallway. I noticed Amy glaring lightly again.

"That's the swimming pool, it's heated." the Doctor smirked leaning over me. Actually it was more like he was leaning against the wall, looking down at me with his elbow on my head. I was short so doing this only made me feel shorter.

"Jerk." I mumbled shoving him off.

"He can be can't he?" Amy flicked his chin with her finger, flirtatiously. I giggled as the Doctor looked at Amy with an appreciative expression.

Strangely, I felt myself somewhat jealous. No, not happening. He's old. You're from a parallel dimension, and he _does not exist. _He does not exist in my world_._ He's older than my grandfather. I reminded myself.

"So do you have friends or family back home?" Amy asked as we were all walking back to the kitchen.

"Uh just two friends, and my mom." I managed feeling guilty. Lilia or Thomas would have killed (literally, both of them could afford it) to be on the real TARDIS. To know that the Doctor was real. I couldn't tell them either if he took me back.

"That's nice I guess." Amy said distractedly attending to the fish fingers and custard again.

"Hey Doctor, how long have I been gone?" I asked him.

"In here? One week. There, you just left through the door of your home in the morning. I can get you back in time so that they don't even know you're gone." the Doctor smiled.

"So, since I can't be in your world, and you can't be in my world, how different is your parallel world?" Amy asked. God damn it, I was getting all the wrong questions today.

"Not that different, at least to me. Just that, well certain things don't exist quite yet." I shrugged with a very quick glance at the Doctor.

"Ok what does your mother do then?" Amy asked next.

"She runs a doll shop. She made me all the teddy bears." I smiled.

"I like the one with the ballerina outfit, it's cute." Amy smiled.

Yes, I was starting to get very used to my life in the TARDIS.


	11. The Time Of The Angels pt1

The Time Of The Angels pt.1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, only my own plot lines.

Inez's POV

I followed Amy and the Doctor around a museum. The Doctor was commenting on the labelling of the various exhibits  
"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums." The Doctor didn't really look excited like he normally was, he looked anxious.  
"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? Crazy Casinos? You promised me a planet next." Amy grinned, as we hurried after him. "Technically the last one was a planet." I reminded her.

"Then, I want another one. Doctor you promised." Amy whined. I chuckled.  
"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." The Doctor said, expecting the both of us to be impressed.  
"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Amy asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Amy, he's a time lord, think about it." I advised,  
"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine. "The Doctor kept pointing at various objects.  
"Oh, I see. Its how he keeps score." She nodded. Then the Doctor was very interested by a square box in a case. The Doctor and boxes, it never ended.  
"Oh great, an old box."  
"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box."  
"What's a Home Box?"  
"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."  
"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods."  
"What does it say?" Amy asked, I knew what was coming next, and decided I was stealing this line.  
"Hello, sweetie." I said in an amused tone. The Doctor glared at me.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day today." The Doctor wagged a finger at me. I shrugged, I was nervous about River. She would know that I knew about the Doctor's future, about everyone's future. I wondered where I was in his future, because she would know that as well.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked as the Doctor started pulling on controls again.  
"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." The Doctor had borrowed the home box, and the playback was showing River winking at the camera. I giggled wildly. The Doctor looked at me weirdly like I'd done something uncharacteristic. I'd probably had.

River's voice started coming through a speaker.

"Triple seven five. Slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." she added.  
The Doctor started typing buttons on the TARDIS control, presumably adding in her coordinates. "What was that? What did she say?" Amy asked  
"Coordinates." The Doctor answered. He opened the TARDIS door as River Song came in sailing on top of him. "Whoo!" he gasped.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"River?" the Doctor asked.

"Follow that ship!" River commanded.

Then suddenly we were all in a high-speed chase with a space ship.

"You, you're here? My god it's been ages." River grinned hugging me quickly. The Doctor was pulling on controls.

"How do you two know each other?" The Doctor asked grumpily.

"We don't not yet. We become great friends though." River winked at me, I chuckled nervously.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close. "She commanded.  
"I'm trying."  
"Use the stabilizers."  
"There aren't any stabilizers."  
"The blue switches."  
"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue."  
"Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilizers." River pressed the blue stabilizers as the TARDIS stopped shaking. "See?" River asked proud of herself.

"Thank god, see TARDIS? I told you someone who could drive decent would show up sooner or later." River and I grinned, and high-fived each other. The Doctor groaned.  
"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." He accused the stabilizers  
"Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?"  
"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!" he exclaimed.  
"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side." She smirked.  
"Parked us? We haven't landed."  
"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River said, proud of herself as the Doctor got more irritated.  
"But, it didn't make the noise." He complained.  
"What noise?"  
"You know, the-"The Doctor began making old man-ish wheezing noises. I shook my head, wrinkling my nose.  
"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." She reprimanded.

"This will go on for a while," I told Amy who was looking at me with suspicion."  
"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond. Let's have a look." He commanded grabbing Amy's arm. Clearly he was annoyed with me for siding with River.  
"No, wait. Environment checks. " River shouted. The Doctor smirked, and opened the Tardis door.  
"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks. Nice out." He grinned clapping his hands together. River ignored him.  
"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that –"  
"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later."  
"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River retorted. The Doctor looked chagrined and flattered by this for a brief moment.  
"How come you can fly the Tardis?" Amy asked River,  
"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River informed,  
"Well, yeah." The Doctor tried to admit,  
"It's a shame you were busy that day. Right then, why did they land here?" River asked, talking about the space ship from earlier.  
"They didn't land."  
"Sorry?"  
"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." The Doctor explained, irritated again. River walked out of the TARDIS.  
"Explain. Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy demanded,  
"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!" the Doctor looked at me steadily, with…was that a trace of fright in his eyes?  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked as he started flipping controls again.  
"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." He said.  
"Are you basically running away?"  
"Yep." The Doctor didn't flinch.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"Because she's the future. My future." He sounded frightened, so why was he ok with me?  
"Can you run away from that?"  
"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me." The Doctor declared, "Yes, it is," I muttered, hoping he hadn't heard me. "You, you're part of it aren't you? That's why you know some of the things she knows." The Doctor accused, I held up, my hands in defense.

"This is my first time meeting her, whatever she knows about me, I don't know yet," I tried.

"But you…grrr, you know about me, and you aren't telling me. Why?" The Doctor asked desperately. I zipped my lips closed.  
"Hang on, is that a planet out there? "Amy noticed the windows,  
"Yes, of course it's a planet." The Doctor relented sulkily. "You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" she begged  
"Okay, five minutes." The Doctor growled,  
"Yes! Come on Inez!" Amy grabbed my arm.  
"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything." The Doctor warned.I knew he was so wrong.


	12. The Watchmaker Spins

Do you hear the ticking? The stepping...

Do you hear the clapping? The snapping...

Someone will count, one, two, three, and four.

Look at yourself in the mirror with different eyes.

Your head moves side to side, in time with this tune.

Is your heart beating? Is it spinning?

Your tiny hand is frozen...is frozen...is frozen...

This is the song of the watchmaker,

This is the song of the spinning clocks,

Spin, Spin, Spin, spinning,

Whirr, whirr, whirr whirring,

Your tiny hand is frozen...is frozen...is frozen...


	13. The Time Of The Angels pt2

Time Of The Angels pt.2

Summary: It has come to my attention that there are little trolls running around on fanfiction, as I have noticed unfortunate diseases like this before, and have let them stop my writing. I am proud to say that it won't be happening again. I am not leaving this story. TimeLadyHope, here's your shout out that you wanted! Haha, get them loyal readers, get the trolls, and demolish them! Muahahaha. Sorry for the shortness of this piece, but well, trolls take up time that I don't have. Next piece will be the final section of Time Of the Angels,

By way of an Explanation: This story is based on several real events that have happened in my life, and I do not take kindly to being accused of stealing other peoples ideas when I have not. These are drawn from the nightmares I suffer from every single night, due to VCFS, and a host of other issues. Second off, this is fanfiction! This whole sight is based off of the idea of ripping off other peoples work. I know J.K. Rowling and Anne Rice don't like it, but they deal with it just fine. So suck it up, and write better content, if you want more traffic to your pathetic page instead of badgering me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's POV

On the surface of the planet there was a crashed spaceship that may once have been quite sleek. It was nothing more than a burning wreck sticking out of the side of a spaceship.  
"What caused it to crash?" Amy asked as we gingerly stepped out of the TARDIS.  
"Not me." River answered.  
"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors. " The Doctor explained.  
"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." River frowned  
"About what?" The Doctor asked, he looked at me with worry again, as he checked me like I was going to shatter apart for some reason or another.

"Well, at least the building was empty. A plan temple. Unoccupied for centuries."  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked the doctor looking at River.  
"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." He said quickly, and unenthusiastically.  
"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting. Spoilers." She grinned  
"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Amy said studying River and The Doctor. I knew she was studying them because her face was moving from side to side.  
"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score." She explained.  
"I know. " Amy said already having discovered this.  
"It's hilarious, isn't it?" she asked looking pleased with herself. I was reminded of a cat that had scratched up furniture in the house on purpose, and knew it had done so.  
"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." He exclaimed, feeling taken advantage of. I started laughing again, I couldn't help myself. They were so much better in real life.  
"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening." River stage- whispered to Amy and I as she took out her communicator.  
"You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." She said sounding very professional. The Doctor did so grudgingly.

" Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her." Amy teased, the Doctor blushed, and looked at me wondering why I was so quiet.  
"We have a minute. Shall we?" River asked getting out her TARDIS diary.

"Do you have yours yet?" River asked me, I shook my head.  
"Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?" she studied the Doctor's face, and mine looking for recognition.  
"What's the book?" Amy asked, she looked at the doctor first, and then me. I shrugged, I could have explained but I didn't feel like it.  
"Stay away from it." The doctor ordered.  
"What is it though? " Amy asked getting more interested.  
"Her diary. " The Doctor frowned.  
"Our diary. " River corrected.  
"Her past, my future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order." While the Doctor was saying this, four small tornadoes kicked up from the dust, and turned into four soldiers.

"What do you have to do with it?" Amy asked me, I held up in my hands. Luckily River answered that.

"She's someone the Doctor trusts more than me, or even himself. I may be the exception to everything, but she's like the opposite of the exception, where she just belongs in everything." River told me, as she grinned.  
"You promised me an army, Doctor Song. " The head soldier said. I knew he was the head soldier, because he was Father Octavian in the show.

"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor." She pointed at the Doctor like he was a time bomb waiting to go off. That's probably what Father Octavian was trying to figure out at the moment.  
"Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Father Octavian asked glancing briefly at Amy and I.  
"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked, I shuddered, and River frowned.


	14. Time Of The Angels Final Part

Thanks for reading, and commenting, you all rock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's Pov

We had all walked back over to the camp. Night had fallen, and the rest of the troups had arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship. The drop ship was like a container unit. The camp was set up around that area. The trucks, and tables looked very official, and very much like they belonged to the government. Father Octavian began speaking.  
"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."  
"Oh, good." the Doctor sighed.  
"Good, sir?" Father Octavian looked at the Doctor with narrowed eyes.  
"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great." the Doctor continued.  
"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian sounded annoyed, like a child had just cut off it's sisters hair while she was sleeping.  
"You can stop any time you like." the Doctor tried.  
"Father Octavian?" One of the soldiers said. I wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly. Soldiers were hard for me to deal with.  
"Excuse me, sir." Octavian said to the doctor before leaving.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked me, I shook my head, and held onto her arm for a bit as if to steady myself.  
"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy asked looking between the Doctor and I, our reactions worrying her.  
"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Both of you. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" The Doctor looked very annoyed with the both of us. I felt really really guilty at this point.  
"Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today." Amy taunted standing her ground. I really had to admire her spirit.  
"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" he asked.  
"Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?" Amy asked smirking.  
"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today." the Doctor sighed. I got an idea to cheer him up. I gave him the biggest smile I could.

"Veen! Smile button!" I grinned tapping his nose, he grimaced more, but laughed weakly.

"You I don't want to be worried about you the whole time either." The doctor shook a finger at me, my shoulders slumped as I bit on a fingernail nervously.

"So what are you in their future? River asked if you had your diary yet didn't she? Does that mean you start time travelling to?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips.

"No idea, she seems to like me though, so we must be friends." I tried.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." The Doctor added, as we all laughed.  
"Doctor! Inez?" River called from her drop module. She'd changed her outfit into combat fatigues.  
"Oops. Her indoors." Amy ordered.  
"Father Octavian." River called to the Bishop  
"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked,  
"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on." He shook his head.

"What does she want with me? I want nothing to do with those angels." I grimaced.

"How do you know those angels are in the drop ship?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." I warned, as the Doctor glared at me. Once we were inside the drop ship, a grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards us is on one of the monitors on the far wall.  
"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." She looked momentarily proud, as her eyes focused on the image. I shook my head, but I don't think anyone but that angel saw.

"Turn it off! Turn it off right now!" I tried, they all looked at me with confused expressions, heads tilted.

"Why?" Father Octavian asked.

"Turn it off!" I said, River waved away my protestation.

"It's on a loop, it's just an image." she shrugged. The Doctor looked between us before deciding to obey River.  
"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." he studied it carefully.  
"You've encountered the Angels before." Father Octavian asked the Doctor.  
"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving." he explained.  
"But it's just a statue." Amy added.  
"It's a statue when you see it." River told her.  
"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked, getting a closer look at the fuzzy VHS screen.  
"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River shrugged.  
"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Doctor warned, mumbling a bit, and taking a look at me again, as I rushed out of the drop ship. I didn't want to stare at it any longer. One of the soldiers came up to talk to me while I was outside.

"Miss are you alright?" the soldier asked. He was young, young like my friend Thomas back home. The same age as me really.

"I'm fine, what's your name?" I asked,

"Bob miss, what's yours?" the boy asked

"Inez, most people have problems pronouncing it." I shrugged.

"I think it's a pretty name, are you named after the nun Inez de La Cruz?" Bob asked,

"Yes, how did you know?" I blinked my eyes.

"Soldiers are also in service to the church." Bob explained,

"I see, look they're all coming out now, I'll be alright really." I reassured Bob, more for my sake than for his.

"Do you trust that man?" Bob asked, I bit my thumb.

"Do I trust him?" I asked, before the Doctors voice took over the Camp section. Bob stood up, and went back to whatever it was he'd been doing before.

"The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing." The Doctor chatted, gesturing for me to go over there.  
"Deadly to an Angel?" Father Octavian asked.  
"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" The Doctor instructed.  
"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago." River explained  
"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Father Octavian informed  
"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you." he grinned  
"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population" Father Octavian noted.  
"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load." The Doctor ordered.  
"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me." Father Octavian ordered.  
"Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you. You to, Inez" River ordered next.  
"Sweetie?" The Doctor looked mad. I swore stomping on the ground, The Doctor looked at me shocked, I never swore.

"What is the matter with you today? Is it her? I know it's her for me, but what's your excuse?" the Doctor asked, I zipped my lips.

"Fine don't tell me!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

I wanted to stay with Amy to keep her from the weeping angels. The Doctor wouldn't stop saving us huh? Maybe that was because none of us were allowed to save each other.  
"Anybody need me? Nobody?" Amy asked, I looked at her apologetically.

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages." River held up an old book. The Doctor began flipping through the pages of it faster than a rabbit could wiggle it's nose.  
"Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. " He sniffed the book.  
"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy called  
"No, just the four seconds." River called back, I groaned.  
"This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong." The Doctor made a baby face.

"Books are never wrong Doctor. Same reason that Manuscripts _don't_ burn." I insisted, snatching it from him.  
"It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?" River asked,  
"Very early." The Doctor sounded annoyed that he had to answer.  
"So you don't know who I am yet?" She asked. The Doctor didn't answer her. I guessed that it was my turn for an inquisition next, and I was right.

"Do _you _know who I am?" she asked, I nodded.

"So that's where your at then, _your_ face doesn't change at least, makes it a whole lot easier with you, it's your other stuff that changes and gets messed with. Doesn't do me any good to take pictures of you." she grumbled.

"Why do you need me here?" I narrowed my eyes, staring at River. River looked uneasy, shivered.

"Guilt, I suppose." she admitted. Guilt, why should she feel guilty about me?  
"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same."The Doctor glared somewhat as well.  
"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide." River explained.  
"Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?" The Doctor asked as we were looking through the book. I sighed. Poor, poor Amy, she was probably freaking out with the monitor, and the Angel.

"This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?" he asked.

"Not all books about monsters have pictures, especially if you can't see them. What's the point of showing you an invisible monster?" I tried giving him a veiled hint.  
"There was a bit about images. What was that?" River caught on  
"Yes. Hang on. (reads) That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel." The Doctor said slowly.

"Finally!" I threw up my arms.

"What does that mean? An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel." River asked. A look of realization dawned on the Doctor's face. As he rushed back over to the Drop ship.  
"Doctor! It's in the room!" Amy yelled from the inside.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled, shaking the door knob.

"You should have left me with her." I snapped at River.  
"Doctor! Inez!" Amy shouted.  
"Are you all right? What's happening?"

"Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television." Amy panicked, I tried kicking the door down, but it wouldn't budge. It was too thick. Time for knives.

"The Angel is here."Amy said. The Doctor tried using the sonic screwdriver on the lock. I tried Kicking the door again. River grabbed my leg

"It's no use, I should have left you with Amy." she admitted.  
"Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking." The Doctor rushed out.  
"What's wrong?" River asked.  
"Deadlocked." The Doctor breathed out.

"Amy don't wink, don't wink, it'll move." I shouted.  
"There is no deadlock." River told him.  
"Don't blink, Amy. Don't even blink."The Doctor warned.

"Doctor." Amy called.

"What are you doing?" River asked as the Doctor began taking out wires.  
" Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system. "  
"There's no deadlock." River insisted.  
"There is now." The Doctor declared.

"We need to help Amy, now!" I snapped.  
"Help me!" Amy called  
"Can you turn it off?"The Doctor asked her.

"Give me something sharp, If I have something sharp, I could hack our way in there." I panicked.

"Won't do any good, a knife won't stop a statue." River reprimanded.

"Amy destroy the tv!" I shouted.

"Doctor." Amy asked.  
"The screen. Can you turn it off?" The Doctor asked.  
"I tried." Amy sounded really really scared. I needed to help her, and this was _not_ working out.  
"Try again." The Doctor said desperately, grabbing at his hair.

"But don't take your eyes off the Angel." he told Amy.

"I'm not." Amy said.

"Don't wink Amy, don't wink, move your eyes, close them, nothing." I added.

" Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." The Doctor told her. River took my suggestion about cutting through the metal, and started using her pistol torch.  
"I'm not blinking. Have either of you ever tried not blinking?" she protested.  
"It just keeps switching back on." She panicked,

"Yeah, it's the Angel." The Doctor looked frustrated. Of course he was frustrated, I was frustrated.

"But it's just a recording." Amy started saying.

" No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?" The Doctor finally noticed River.

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm." She groaned.  
"There is no way in. It's not physically possible." The Doctor was angry.

"Doctor, what's it going to do to me?" Amy asked.

" Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking." The Doctor banged. I threw my shoulder against the door, but the Doctor stopped me.

"The metals too thick, we won't bang it down." he said.

"Just tell me." Amy ordered the Doctor. I ran off to get the book and handed it back to the Doctor.  
"Tell me. Tell me!" Amy yelled.  
"Amy, not the eyes." I told her,

"Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes." The Doctor read.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"What is it?" River asked.  
" The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there." The Doctor read.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy yelled.  
" Don't look at the eyes!" he repeated himself.  
"No, about images. What did you say about images?" Amy asked.

"Whatever holds the image of an angel, is itself an angel." I told her.

"Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four." We heard Amy say, whatever she did it worked. The Doctor, River, and I all burst in.  
"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." she grinned, I hugged her tightly. What were they turning me into, where I willingly hugged people now?  
"That was amazing." River complimented.  
"River, hug Amy." The Doctor instructed.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"Because I'm busy." The Doctor excused himself as he examined the tv.  
"I'm fine." Amy tried to assure us.  
"You're brilliant." River said, as she hugged Amy.  
"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" Amy knew how to take a compliment.  
"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked,  
"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." he told. There was an explosion outside. Explosions, death, angels, being with the doctor really was like being in an army.

"Last one positive." One of the Clerics told Father Octavian as we walked outside. I held tightly onto Amy's arm.  
"Doctor? We're through." Father Octavian said.

"Okay, now it starts." The Doctor exclaimed.  
"Coming? " River asked us. I saw Amy rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Amy shrugged, trying to walk it off.

"You wanted to stay with me earlier, why?" Amy asked.

"Because, I'm kind of like River, I know the future to, but from a different source." I shrugged. We were all walking towards the entrance chamber of the rocky maze.

"I gathered that, are you the Doctor's mistress then, if River's his wife?" Amy grinned.

"What are we, a drama show? Actually, I don't know what I am. River does though. It seems like I'm part of his future though doesn't it?" I asked. Only on second thought, did I remember that Doctor Who was a drama show in the minimalist sense.

"Is that why you're agreeing and doing what she says as well? To get info?" Amy asked, Everyone started climbing down a rope ladder into a very large underground space. I zipped my lips, so that Amy and I weren't heard.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" the Doctor asked.  
"Grav globe." Father Octavian asked, as a Cleric handed one to the Doctor.  
"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked.  
"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River said.  
"What's that?" Amy asked.  
"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone-" The Doctor kicked the gravity globe into the air, where it illuminated a vast array of mausoleums and statuary.  
"The perfect hiding place." he finished.  
"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Father Octavian admitted.  
"A bit, yeah." the Doctor added.  
"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." he shrugged.

"Questioning your faith?" I asked crossing my arms. Father Octavian, glanced at me harshly.  
" A needle in a haystack." River ammended. I shook my head  
"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." The Doctor rambled.

"Like finding a four leaf clover when there isn't a four leaf clover." I said.

"Not bad," the Doctor grinned at me, so did River.  
"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Father Octavian said.  
" We find it, and hope."  
I noticed that Father Octavian stopped River when the Doctor and Amy walked off.  
"He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are." he asked.  
"It's too early in his time stream." She told him.  
"Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not going to help us. Whos the other girl? Is she a danger?" Father Octavian asked about me.  
"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison. No she's not a danger, I can't say more than that." River mashed her lips together.  
" Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit." One of the soldiers told him, having him distracted. I rushed ahead so that I wouldn't be caught listening.  
"Check it out. Angelo, go with him." Father Octavian ordered his other soldier.

The Doctor and Amy had started up the terraces. She paused to rub her eye, and stone dust falls out between her fingers.  
"You all right?" I asked, startling her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" she asked, I shrugged, as River caught up to us as well.  
"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." she grabbed Amy's arm and injected her with a needle. I wasn't afraid of needles, I was used to them.  
" Ow!" Amy exclaimed.  
"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship. You next." River took out a different syringe.

"Don't worry, I already know your allergic to amoxcicillin and penicillin, this ones a different prescription." River assured me, I shrugged holding out my arm. I didn't flinch or say ow when the needle hit.  
"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asked.  
"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor." River said.  
"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy laughed.

The Doctor looked over,  
"Yes, we are." River yelled.  
"Sorry, what?" The Doctor was preoccupied.  
"Talking about you." River said grinning.  
"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." The doctor  
"Ah. The other way up." River told the Doctor. The Doctor turned River's portable computer around.  
"Yeah." The Doctor admitted.  
"You're so his wife." Amy smirked.  
"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" River asked her.  
"Yep." Amy grinned.  
"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good." River complimented her.

My muscles, and bones shook as the sound of Gunfire came from the entrance chamber. The Doctor, River, Amy and I all ran back to the main group. A young Cleric had shot at a statue.  
"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." It was Bob.  
" We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Father Octavian asked impatiently.  
"No, sir." Bob answered.  
"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Father Octavian snapped. The Doctor took Bob aside.  
"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.  
" Bob, sir. I talked to your friend Inez earlier, she's nice." Bob pointed at me. I shuffled to my feet embarrassed. Father Octavian gasped slightly when he heard my name, I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Ah, that's a great name. I love , she's very nice isn't she?" The Doctor asked him, and looked at me before he went back to talking.  
"His is a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Father Octavian was looking at me hardly.

"Do you know my name Father Octavian?" I asked feeling scared. His eyes were hard and cold, he may have been in the service of the church, but he was still a soldier. An experienced soldier, chances were that he had killed someone before. I didn't like him.

"Yours is a sacred name as well, it means purity. There aren't many names that mean purity, they are very rare." Father Octavian said. I shrugged.  
" Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" The Doctor grinned.  
"Yes, sir." Bob admitted looking at the wild man he was with.  
"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor said pointedly sneaking glances at Father Octavian.  
"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." Father Octavian instructed Bob. I waved at Bob as I was dragged on with the Doctor.

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy asked once we were inside the maze.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River said.  
"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor added.  
"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked.  
"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?"  
"Hang on." River said as I started flipping through it's pages.  
"Read it to me." The Doctor ordered.  
" What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." River read. I don't know why, but I felt an extra chill in my head, my head, not my bones, muscles or any other part of my body.

" Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy said, I agreed with her, I wasn't very good at climbing.  
" The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." she explained.  
"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." The Doctor said.  
"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asked,  
"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." he winked at River and I,  
" Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is. Er, if the Aplans have two heads, why do all the statues just have one head?"  
" Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop. " The Doctor rambled, he didn't really listen when he rambled.  
"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Father Octavian said.  
" The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy said,  
" Oh." The Doctor said as he looked around.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
"Oh." River said.  
"Exactly." he said  
"How could we have not noticed that?" River asked looking around.  
"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." The Doctor grimaced.  
"What's wrong, sir?" Father Octavian asked.  
"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."  
"What danger?" Father Octavian asked, none of us could see what the Doctor and River saw.  
"The Aplans." River said.  
"The Aplans?" Father Octavian asked.  
"They've got two heads." River tried to point it out. I got it just then, so did Amy.  
"Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian asked.  
"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor ordered. All of us moved into an alcove away from the statues.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." The Doctor instructed next.  
" Sir?" One of the soldiers asked.  
"Just do it. Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment." the Doctor said.  
"Are you sure about this?" River asked him.  
"No." The light went out, and then back on.  
"Oh, my God. They've moved." Amy said. It was creepy the way the angels moved, sharp and malevolent, like a spider. The Doctor ran down the passageway as it filled with angels coming towards us.  
"They're Angels. All of them." he said.  
"But they can't be." River insisted.

"Well clearly they can," I said  
"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor ordered. He ran back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues were climbing up towards us.  
"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us." he said.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River defended.  
"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.  
"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?"The Doctor asked.  
"Nobody knows." River answered.  
"We know." The Doctor added.  
"They don't look like Angels." Father Octavian said.  
"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." she pointed out.

"Weak," I mumbled, the Doctor pointed at me.  
"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." he explained.  
" Losing their image?" Amy asked.  
" And their image is their power. Power. Power!"  
"Doctor?" Amy asked. He was fine, just fine, it was just that he'd hit on an idea.  
""Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up." The Doctor explained.  
"We need to get out of here fast." River told us.  
"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." Father Octavian said into his communicator. Oh no.  
"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Angel Bob talked. The others didn't know it was Angel Bob.  
"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active." Father Octavian informed.  
"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob's voice trembled. The Doctor grabbed Father Octavian's walkie talkie.  
"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor." The Doctor said.  
"I'm talking to-" Father Octavian insisted.  
"Where are you now?" The Doctor asked.  
"I'm talking to my-" Father Octavian was getting annoyed.  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." the Doctor suggested.  
"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal."  
"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them? " The Doctor asked.  
"Snapped their necks, sir." Angel Bob answered.  
"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." he said half to himself.  
"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Father Octavian asked.  
"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" The Doctor asked.  
"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." Amy gasped, as tears welled in both our eyes.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" The Doctor asked steadily.  
"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."  
" If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked.  
"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Angel Bob informed.  
" So when you say you're on your way up to us..." The Doctor trailed off.  
"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out. They're very interested in your friend Doctor. The pure one." Angel Bob said, _me? _They were interested in _me?_

_"_Of course." The Doctor cursed to himself. I wondered what he had figured out now.  
"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run!" Father Octavian ordered.  
"Doctor." Amy asked tying to call him back.  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." The Doctor said.  
"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Father Octavian said damning him.  
"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring."

"Why are you interested in my friend?" The Doctor asked looking at me cautiously.

"She is pure, she is pure. She might help us. The voices mentioned her to us. Said if we got her, that they would help." the angels said.  
" Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." The Doctor clicked the walkie talkie not wanting to hear any more.  
The Doctor ran past Amy and I who had gone ahead with the others.  
"Don't wait for me. Go, run." he said, he was glaring at me.  
"I can't. No, really, I can't." Amy had protested.  
"Why not?" The Doctor asked.  
" Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone." she said, but to the Doctor and I her hand looked fine.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" The Doctor asked her.  
"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy explained.  
" Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." he told her.

"Doctor, bite it," I suggested, he looked at me like I was mad.  
"It is. Look at it." Amy insisted.  
" It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."Tre Doctor told her.  
"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." she told him.

"Bite her hand Doctor, do something, or she won't be able to see that it's ok." I told him, he shook his head.  
"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." he ordered.  
" I can't." Amy shook her head.  
" Then we're all going to die. All three of us," he threatened. He grabbed my hand with his spare one.  
"You're not going to die. " Amy said.  
"They'll kill the lights." The Doctor threatened.  
"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here." Amy allowed.  
"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor insisted, the statues were getting closer, and closer till they arrived.  
" Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." he instructed.  
"Run!" Amy yelled. I was too scared to run, I was scared that if I left the Doctor the angels would take me, the Doctor was scared of that to after what Angel Bob said. Amy wasn't to know that though, Amy was to think it was loyalty.  
"You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here." The Doctor told her.  
" I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?" she said, offended, her voice bordered on hysteria.  
" You can move your hand."  
"It's stone. "  
"It's not stone."  
"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you, Doctor. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." she insisted.

"You are not leaving her." I told him.

"I know." he whispered back.  
"Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry." he apologized. He nodded at me, and I knew that he was going to bite Amy's hand.  
" It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me." Amy said.  
"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." The Doctor said as he leapt down to bite her hand.  
" Ow!" Amy exclaimed. I laughed hysterrically. These people were making me mad. I was responding to their wildness, and becoming mad myself.  
"See? Not stone. Now run." He grabbed both our hands as we took off.  
"You bit me." She exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and you're alive." he told her.  
"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand." Amy shoved her hand towards me.  
"Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?" The Doctor pointed out.  
" Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?"Amy asked.  
" Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying." he winked at me.

"You, you told him to bite me?" Amy asked looking at me just as shocked.

"What else was I supposed to do? You are brilliant, and amazing Amy, but you're also stubborn." I patted her cheek.

Back at the Tunnel one of the remaining soldiers, I think his name was Marco, was talking to Father Octavian.

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." he said.  
"They all do." Father Octavian said,and it was true. All the torches left were flickering, like a moth flapping it's wings.  
"So does the gravity globe." River said.  
"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." he informed.  
"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor said, My head felt very light again, as I suddenly collapsed. I didn't faint normally, and I wasn't out cold.

"Inez!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he, and Father Octavian tried to help me up.

"What's happening?" Father Octavian asked.

"The angels are draining their power, and hers isn't properly contained like mine is." The Doctor whispered angrily, swearing. He hadn't expected this to happen.  
"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian looked at his flashlight.  
" Which means we can't stay here." The Doctor looked at me uneasily.  
"Two more incoming." Octavian said gesturing to the angels.

"My power Doctor? What power do I have? What are you keeping from me?" I asked, the Doctor glared me into silence.

"Later," River snapped at him. The Doctor grimaced.  
"Any suggestions?" River asked Octavian.  
" The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Father Octavian assessed.  
"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River told the Doctor.

" There's always a way out." The Doctor said as his voice echoed  
" Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob's voice came out.  
"Hello, Angels. What's your problem? What are you doing to my friend?" The Doctor asked.  
"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir. They want your friend sir. They want her very much. Sorry, sir."  
"Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor asked. His temper was rising.  
"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Angel Bob said.  
"Which is?"  
"I died in fear." Angel Bob said.  
"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked, being taken aback. I gripped my head in pain, and River held me up since the Doctor was preoccupied.  
"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down. "  
"What are they doing?" Amy asked.  
"They're trying to make him angry." River said, sounding appropriately scared.  
"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that. They also want you to know, that your friend will be taken. They want to crush her. " Angel bob said.  
" Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier. " The Doctor said.  
"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Bob said.  
"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake." he exclaimed.  
"What mistake, sir?" Angel Bob asked.  
"Trust me." The Doctor told Amy.  
"Yeah." Amy said without hesitation.  
" Trust me?" The Doctor asked River.  
"Always." River said, glancing down at me. The Doctor looked at me,

"Trust me? They're not going to take you, they won't." the Doctor said.

"I trust you, but don't make promises you can't keep." I warned, the Doctor nodded.  
"You lot, trust me?" the Doctor asked the remaining soldiers, and Father Octavian.  
" Sir, two more incoming." Marcos said.  
"We have faith, sir." Father Octavian assured.  
"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" The Doctor threatened.  
"Jump where?" Octavian asked looking around,  
" Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." The Doctor encouraged.  
"What signal?" Octavian asked.  
"You won't miss it. " The Doctor insisted, River helped me up.  
"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angel Bob said sounding confused.

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap." The Doctor pointed the gun at the hull of the Byzantium.  
"And what would that be, sir?" Angel Bob asked.  
"Me." The Doctor said as simple as could be.


	15. Flesh and Stone Pt1

I know Sunday, at like 11 a.m. cutting it a bit close, but whatever. Shoutout to Adelaide Noble for adding me to her community! Other good news, includes that I am getting on Disability service for VCFS so i can continue writing this nonsense in my free time. Of course this means more doctors (not the cool ones). You guys rock for reading this story! Oh, and Flesh and Stone will be in two parts. Also if you don't know what VCFS is, it's also known as DiGeorge Syndrome, and can be found on google.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's POV

When the Doctor had blasted his gun we were all standing in the Maze of the Dead at the Byzantium. Everyone recovered from the jump, and Amy was still sitting on the ground. I felt incredibly weak as well.

"Up. Look up!" the Doctor stood up.

"Are you ok?" River asked Amy and I. Father Octavian was the one who helped me stand up. I noticed the look of kindness in his face, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"What happened?" Amy asked looking around

"We jumped." River said.

"Jumped where?" Amy asked.

"Up, up, look up!" The Doctor commanded.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Exactly where we were." River said.

"No we're not." Amy protested.

"Move your feet!" The Doctor told her, as he soniced an indentations on the floor.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." Amy asked looking around her.

"Oh, come on, Amy, think! The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" he tilted his head.

"We're standing at the bottom of the Byzantium." I groaned. I had a strange desire to jump into a pool of cool water at the moment. My head was driving me insane.

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!" The Doctor pointed at me to show that I was right, before he returned to pointing his flashlight at the circle in the floor.

"Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now." Father Octavian said.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army!" The Doctor exclaimed, he glanced at me worriedly. Radiation, they were feeding on radiation? Then how could they be feeding on my power? What was my power? All I remembered from the show was that the angels could also use energy from the time rift to restore their engines. Then, I got an idea. Was it the ship that was draining my power? That would explain why Angel bob had wanted to talk to me first because it was the angel that had been directly on the ship. That would mean that my power was time energy. Time energy? That was impossible.

While I'd been going through all this in my head, the circle indentation that the Doctor had been pointing his flashlight at opened into the ship as the lights started going out. No, I didn't want to go into that ship. The angels were right, they would trap me, and the Doctor wouldn't be able to stop them.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you!" The Doctor slipped into the hole right away as the rest of us stared at the angels.

"But how? Doctor!" Amy called, she peered into the hole, and saw the Doctor standing.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you, don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!" he commanded, as he pointed the flashlight to a keypad.

"OK, men, go, go, go! The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?" Father Octavian asked once he'd helped me jump through the hole as well, and we were all with the Doctor. The door to the Byzantium corridor closed.

"They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!" The Doctor commanded as we all rushed to the second largest door. The door closed and blocked our only escape.

"This whole place is a death trap." Father Octavian pointed out.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." The Doctor tried. As the lights flicker on and off the angels were trying to come in through the exterior door.

"Oh, just me then. What's through here?" The Doctor asked.

"Secondary flight deck." River answered.

"OK. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked as River began to work on bypassing the power.

"I've thought about that." The Doctor said.

"And?" Amy asked.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See. I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, it's impossible." The Doctor was panicking. He was running all over the space in the little room that he had, it was like his legs and arms couldn't contain themselves.

I didn't know what was in store for me here, and I knew how the episode in the show ended. Only, what about me? I wasn't supposed to be here. I was expendable. What would happen if I died in an alternate universe? Would I really die? Was that possible? Or would it be like if I was in a dream, and I would be in a coma? Would I just get transported back to my world? I was scared.


	16. Flesh and Stone Pt2

Flesh and Stone Pt. 2

Summary/Updates: Just to clarify, when I said that Flesh and Stone would be in two parts, I meant two extra parts in addition to the first part. Sorry if there was any confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to. The only thing I own is my plot, and my characters.

Inez's POV

"How impossible?" River asked.

We were basically trapped up a chimney, which was a corridor on a spaceship. Ha! And I thought my old life was boring. It may have been boring, but at least I wasn't dying from possible time energy improperly inserted into my DNA. Maybe the time energy would keep me alive. Unfortunately if the Angels were draining it all to power up their ship, I wondered how long I would have. Hopefully there was enough human in me that I wouldn't die. I'd always thought of myself as a human. Ok, enough rambling. Focus.

"Two minutes." The Doctor requested. The hum of the engines on the ship powered down, and our way in was reopened. All of us could see the cavern inside.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Father Octavian was preoccupied as the lights went out. The arm of an Angel could be seen through the opening of the cavern walls.

"Sir! Incoming!" One of the Clerics shouted.

"Doctor! Lights." Amy shouted. The Doctor used the sonic to help River. The lights came on briefly and we saw an Angel making its way inside. The lights went out again and came on brighter to show that there were four Angels inside the corridor with us.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Father Octavian ordered his soldiers.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." The Doctor added.

"Good work, Doctor." Father Octavian complimented.

"Yes. good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far..." The Doctor rushed.

"So far?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." The Doctor wasn't sure whether he had permission or not.

"Good, fine, do it." Father Octavian consented.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." The Doctor warned.

"How long for?" Father Octavian asked.

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer." The Doctor admitted.

"Maybe?" Father Octavian asked there was a dangerous tone in his voice as he glanced quickly, very quickly at Amy and I.

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!" The Doctor defended himself.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy panicked.

"We don't have a choice Amy." I added kindly.

"No other way. Bishop?" The Doctor confirmed, and asked Father Octavian.

"Dr. Song, I've lost good clerics today. You trust this man?" Father Octavian turned towards River who looked trapped. Well, we were all trapped, and being trapped is not a pleasant thing.

"I absolutely trust him." She confirmed. Ah well, good for her. For all my bravado earlier, I wasn't sure I did. The Doctor made mistakes, the Doctor lied, I knew that almost as well if not better than she did.

"He's not some kind of madman then?" Father Octavian asked. I laughed, and they both turned to look at me.

"The Doctor being mad should be the least of your worries when you're up against the weeping angels." The Doctor looked with a weird look between being deadly afraid, and minimally proud.

"I absolutely trust him." River continued like she hadn't heard a word I said.  
"Excuse me." The Doctor patted both of their shoulders, and went back to continue working on the door. Amy and I were helping by handing him things that he needed, wires, and cables.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" Father Octavian threatened River in a voice that I clearly wasn't supposed to hear.

Too bad. I was the kind of person who could hear a pin drop across a room full of loud people if I concentrated hard enough, and right now I couldn't concentrate on anything but being alive, and my surroundings.

"Understood." River said.  
"OK. Doctor, we've got your back." Father Octavian turned towards the Doctor.

"Bless you. Bishop." The Doctor joked. Amy glared at me, daring me to laugh, so I covered my mouth with my hand. She was right our situation was bad enough without my interference. I really didn't belong here.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste." Father Octavian told his Clerics.

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns." The Doctor instructed her.

"Ten." Amy said like she was on automatic pilot or something.

"No, four, four turns. Inez, you'd better help her if you can." The Doctor glanced at me, I nodded, and got up to help Amy.

"Yeah, four, I heard you. K, Inez, you take one side, and I'll take the other." Amy and I both took our positions by the door. River joined me, we needed the muscle help.

"Ready!" The Doctor placed his sonic into the circuit.

"On my count then. God be with us all. Three... two...one…Fire!" Father Octavian commanded as everything went dark. The clerics opened fire on the Angels. The Doctor, Amy, River, and I were all trying to get the door open_._  
"Turn!" The Doctor commanded.  
"Doctor, quickly!" River advised.  
"It's opening, it's working." Amy said as the door began to move just enough. Amy, River and I all slipped through right away.

"Fall back!" I heard Father Octavian shout to his Clerics. The clerics moved through the doorway followed by Octavian, and the Doctor. We moved down a similar corridor to another door. The Doctor held open this door with the sonic as we all went through it.

"Doctor, quickly." River said again.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted for him. The Doctor ran to join up with us as the door closed quickly behind him.

The flight deck was in major disrepair with exposed wires all over the console. The Doctor immediately walked over to one of the controls.

I kept wondering why I was here. Maybe in my universe the time energy in my DNA wasn't something that human technology could monitor or record which is why it had just been like it never it existed. Perhaps, from the moment I had entered the TARDIS, even in my dream state, it had made a difference. Maybe that dream activated it somehow. The monsters followed the Doctor. I remember that being the key element to the show. Why did the monsters want me? Amy was the trap, I knew she was the trap. I wasn't needed. If I took into account everything River said so far, I got a diary sometime in the future, and it seemed pretty clear that I stayed with the Doctor. Only how could I time travel even with minimal time energy in me? Maybe my diary was for something else then, not necessarily recording the future. The crack in the wall was a bridge between two worlds that should never have existed. A world where Amy had her parents, and a world where Amy had her raggedy man. My question for myself was, why had I been in a world where the Doctor was only a TV show, and I was nothing but a girl with a deformation in her genetics?

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. The hatch lock spun shut, and Father Octavian placed a magnetizing lock on the door.

_"_What are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Father Octavian made the mistake of being relieved.

"Yeah?" The Doctor challenged. The wheel began to turn behind him.

"Dear God!" Father Octavian exclaimed. I turned to Amy when no one was watching.

"What is it? What have you figured out?" Amy asked. She could tell by the look on my face that I didn't have any good news.

"Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. I am good with time." The Doctor snapped, as he looked at me trying to tell Amy something.

"Doctor!" Amy got distracted as another door with a wheel began to spin.  
"Seal that door. Seal it now!" Father Octavian commanded. The cleric obeyed him slapping on another magnetizing lock.

"I thought I was here to save you, but something's not letting me. I can't it's not my job. I don't know why I'm here Amy, but I'm like the Doctor. I don't think I'm supposed to exist." Amy looked at me scared.

"We're surrounded!" River exclaimed. The third door began to spin open. One, two, and three.  
"Seal it, seal that door." Father Octavian, a second cleric also placed the magnetizing lock on the door.

"Doctor, how long have we got?" Father Octavian asked.  
"Five minutes, max." The Doctor informed.

"Nine." Amy corrected. I hit my hand against my forehead.

"Five." The Doctor corrected looking at her.

"Five, right yeah." Amy agreed. I covered my face and peeked through with one of my fingers separated.

"Why d'you say nine?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't." Amy insisted.

"We need another way out of here." River said working with some cables on the console.

"There isn't one." Father Octavian was keeping an eye on his guns, and on his clerics.

"Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So_,_ what do they need?" The doctor snapped his fingers.

"Of course." River breathed.

"Oxygen," I coughed out. The Doctor snapped his fingers again.

"Of course, what? What do they need?" Amy asked looking around.

"Can we get in there?" Father Octavian asked.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up." The Doctor pressed himself against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"There's clamps. Release the clamps!" The Doctor exclaimed as he used the sonic on the clamps.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked.

"They need to breathe." River hinted. The door rose slowly as Amy was awestruck by the forest of tree-borgs. The Doctor grinned like a cat.

"But that's... That's a..." Amy stuttered. The doors opened fully as we could all see the lush vegetation and greens.

"Amy you know what Photosynthesis is right?" I joked. Amy hit me on the shoulder as lightly as she could.  
"Course I know what Photosynthesis is." She grinned at me.  
"That's an oxygen factory." River explained  
"It's a forest." Amy said.  
"Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory." River grinned.  
"And, if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor said with eagerness.

"Eight." Amy counted.  
"What did you say?" River asked her.  
"Nothing." Amy shook her head.

Oh no, no, no.I was not going to be trapped by the weeping angels in that forest. I wasn't. Amy's counting kept reminding me that she didn't have much time before that crack made an appearance. I was not a hero sort of person. What happened at the Hellish Casino was something like a fluke. I remembered what Merciless Sun had told me about the Doctor. That the one thing all his companions had in common were their fears. That was why he always needed to protect them. The Doctor needed to protect Amy, not me. Whatever happened to me along the way, I was not in control of it. I didn't exist, I wasn't a true companion to the doctor, whatever I said or did.


	17. Flesh and Stone - Final Part

Summary: Thanks for being so patient for the final installment of Flesh and Stone, next up is Venezia! I've been off at Corpus Christi Beach for the past few days, and it's been some much needed relaxation. Also, I've been working on developing a twitter page. You can find me as Ms. Teddy CeruleanGenesis. Please follow, and favorite, and thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's Pov:

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." The Doctor decided to let Amy's counting slide. Although, I knew of course that he hadn't. I had to find a way out of here, I needed to leave.

"On it!" Father Octavian stepped into the forest.

"Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Father Octavian instructed.

"But trees! On a space ship?" Amy said.

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this." The Doctor stepped into the forest as well.

"Treeborgs..." the doctor opened up a section of mossy tree bark to reveal some circuitry with silver light flowing through it.

"Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" The Doctor stared at her with a barely disguised smirk.

**"**Seven." Amy chuckled. The Doctor rushed back onto the flight deck, to check her over.

"Seven?" The Doctor asked.  
"Sorry, what?" Amy looked at me, but I would be of no help. Not this time, whatever time energy the angels were draining in me would soon be gone. I wouldn't be able to stick around to watch the Doctor escape another monster. Maybe the future Doctor on the other side of the crack would help me. If he still liked me, or even remembered me in the future that was.

"You said seven." The Doctor studied her face.  
"No. I didn't." Amy insisted.

"Yes, you did." River told her.

"Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Father Octavian sounded proud of himself, maybe he was just happy to be escaping. That wouldn't happen though, the good father, and all of his clerics were going to die.

"Good, that's where we need to go." The Doctor told him.

"Plotting a safe path." Father Octavian said.

**"**Quick as you like!" The Doctor said, he was still studying Amy. He rushed over to me as well, as he scanned me with the Sonic.

"Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." The communicator came on when the Doctor held a hand against my forehead.

_"_Ah. there you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." The Doctor sat down in one of the comfy command chairs. I giggled.

"What's funny?" Amy asked me.

"Comfy chairs." I mumbled. The Doctor looked at me before turning back to the radio.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve." Angel Bob asked,

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" The Doctor winked at me, even Amy cracked a grin.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond." Angel Bob sounded very pleased with himself. A psychotic angel pleased at being able to talk with someone's ripped out throat, and re-animated conscience that was supposed to be resting. Lovely.

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?" The Doctor smirked to himself.

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob said.  
"I made him say comfy chairs!" The Doctor cheered.

"Six." Amy laughed.

**"**Okay, well, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: what have you done to my Amy?" The Doctor asked as he stood up, talking into the radio.

"There is something in her eye." Angel Bob said.

"Ok, so what have you done to Inez then? Why isn't she counting?" The Doctor asked.

"She doesn't need to count," Angel Bob sounded Robotic.  
"What's in her eye?" The Doctor asked, talking about Amy again.

"We are." Angel Bob answered over the radio.

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five." Everyone was certainly staring at her now if they hadn't been before.

"I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine." Amy waved her arms around.

"You're counting." River said.

"Counting?" Amy asked.

"You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor pointed out.

"Why?" Amy asked, becoming frightened.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered.

"Well, counting down to what?" Amy looked at me briefly, I shook my head.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered again.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Angel Bob threatened.  
"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." The Doctor sat down on the chair again, and looked over at me.

"With respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand." Angel Bob answered. Was it possible for an angel to smirk? I swear I could _hear_ Angel Bob smirking.

All of a sudden there was a loud, horrible screeching noise. It was like stone scraping against a black road, or a chalkboard. Worse than a chalkboard.

"Dear God, what is it?" River asked,

"They're back." Father Octavian said.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Dr Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Angel Bob explained.

"Laughing?" The Doctor asked him. He'd watched me as I slowly backed away from the wall where I knew that crack would appear.

"Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed." Angel Bob sounded very pleased with this. They thought they had got him, that they would trap him, and stop him from resetting the universe. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"Doctor!" Father Octavian shouted.

**"**No, wait, there's something..." The Doctor stood up, and slowly turned around to see the glowing crack high in the wall.

"I've...missed." The Doctor ran back to the wall.

"That's... That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy stared at it.

"Yes." The Doctor asked. I was staring at the crack strangely.

"You, have you ever seen this crack before?" the Doctor asked me. I shook my head.

"Not in person." I said.  
"Not in person what do you mean not in person? You keep treating us all like we're just…ghosts or something." The Doctor held my face in his hands. I turned away from him.

"OK, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian decided.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River asked.

"Yeah. Fine!" The Doctor answered, he started using his sonic on the crack.

"What are you doing?" River asked him as she tried to get me to stand up.

"Right with you." The Doctor answered.

"We're not leaving without you!" River declared. I looked at her steadily. Telling her that I wasn't going with either.

"Oh. yes you are. Bishop?" The Doctor asked Father Octavian.

"Miss Pond, Dr Song, now!" Father Octavian motioned to River and Amy. River grabbed hold of Amy as she pulled her into the forest_._  
"Doctor, Inez? come on!" Amy shouted. I stared at the Doctor. The Doctor pulled me up off the floor and held me close to him.

"She stays with me." The Doctor shouted, as he lowered his head to my level.

"Tell me, tell me now. What am I in your world? In your universe?" The Doctor whispered. I bit my lip.

"Tell me, exactly what power it is I've got Doctor. I kind of suspect but I want to make sure." I bargained.

"If I tell you will you promise not to leave me?" the Doctor asked. I narrowed my eyes. I had my answer.

It _was_ time energy. He practically stole me away from a parallel universe so that he wouldn't feel f****ing lonely! He wasn't lonely! He had the Ponds, he had an entire world that cared about him here. He had his own story line, his own bloody TV show, and even his own coffee cup. Not that he knew any of this, but he didn't get me.

"No," I glared at him. The Doctor mashed his lips together.

"So, what are you?" The Doctor went back to examining the crack in the wall with his screwdriver.

_"_Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good." He pressed his ear against the wall, and when he turned back, we were surrounded by Angels.

_"_Do not blink." He warned me. We climbed over the console to get past them, but he was grabbed by his jacket collar. The Angels weren't touching me. They had me in a separate circle, half trapped by the crack in the wall, and half trapped by Angels. They were giving me a choice, and potentially baiting the Doctor at the same time. Die by neck snapping, or die by glowing weird crack. To the doctor, they were holding me captive,

"Why are we not dead then?" The Doctor asked, he turned around to see that the Angels that were trapping me had their hands turned up to the crack as if worshipping it.

_"_Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy, you can't feed on that. That's the power, that's the fire at the end of the universe." The Doctor looked at me nervously.

" What is she, your sacrifice? You can't sacrifice her, it doesn't want her." The Doctor bargained. I glared at him.

"Come off it," the Doctor waved a hand at me. The Angels separated just enough so that I could run away if I chose. They were making me choose. Why did they have to make me prove my trust to the Doctor now?

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked, a darker look on his face. Ah, was he starting to get it now?

"I told you not to make promises you can't keep Doctor. I told you, and you promised anyway." My voice started shaking.

"Why do you treat me like a ghost? I know, you can't trust ghosts. Why treat me like one? Is this some sort of punishment? What have I done?" the Doctor shouted at me, as the Angels closed the gap between us again. They were protecting me?

"You're just a TV show!" I blurted out. The Doctor stared at me with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no no." he groaned.

"I finally meet someone whose basically the equivalent of a human time lord that can't possibly exist, and this is what I have to deal with!" he shouted up to the ceiling.

"It's time energy isn't it? That's whats in my DNA?" I glared at him. The Doctor nodded.

"It's not readable on human medical devices so it just shows up as missing DNA info doesn't it?" I asked. The Doctor looked at me curiously now.

"Your good at things aren't you? Like Math, Sciences, Language, Music," the Doctor rambled, I nodded.

"That's the time energy." The Doctor admitted.

"Oh! The Angels were adding your time energy into the ship. Oh!" he exclaimed hitting his forehead.

"I was like a backup plan wasn't I?" I asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Now, are you staying here or going with me? I don't know what that crack is to you." The Doctor said. I knew that the other Doctor was standing on the other side of the wall listening.

"With you." I swore. I suddenly felt like I had a return of all my strength, as whatever connection between the Angels, and my time energy separated. The Angels parted enough to let me escape. The Doctor had pointed his sonic directly at my heart. I wondered if the other Doctor was doing the same.

" Good. I'll tell you something else..." The Doctor stared at me, and also at the Angels who were still holding on to his jacket.

"Never let me talk!" The Doctor ripped himself out of the jacket, and grabbed my arm, as I ran with him.

"So you're like River yeah?" the Doctor asked, I tilted my head.

"Sort of." I said.

"Only you know her future, and Amy's future, and our pasts, and everything in between right?" he asked.

"I only know up to a certain point of your future, they haven't released the next season of your TV show." I admitted.

"I don't know my future, so wherever I am in that muck, only River knows that at the moment." I explained

"K, well you know the rules then right?" The Doctor asked. We had just entered a clearing in the Byzantium Forest.

"About spoilers? Yes." I answered,

"And Doctor," I stopped him, just before we reached the clearing.

"What?" he asked.

"I tried, to save Amy." I stared into his eyes. His eyes weren't as large this time around. I wished that they would have been green instead of blue though. I liked green eyes.  
"I know, that's why you wanted to stay with her earlier wasn't it?" The Doctor kissed me on the cheek, and held me tightly against him. I wriggled, I did not like all this touching.

"I know, I know, you don't like touching. Just let me hug you alright?" he growled into my ear. I reluctantly rested my head on his shoulder.

"See? A ghost can't do that can they?" The Doctor smirked as he let go after awhile. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! I just saved your life!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"That was for bargaining with those things." I spit out.

"Alright, come on, come on then, let's catch up with the others. I'm worried about Amy since you mentioned her." The Doctor tapped me on the forehead, as we easily reached the clearing just in time to hear River talking about us. Well, about the Doctor really.

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if either him or Inez are dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if they're alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" The Doctor smirked pulling me with him.

"Oh, yeah." He said.

"I'm here to." I grinned, River glared at the both of us.

**"**I hate you!" She said directly to the Doctor. She pointed a finger at me.

"Later." She said. I nodded.

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." The Doctor rushed over to Amy's side.  
"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Father Octavian said.

"How did you get past them?" River asked, her eyes flicked towards me.

"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." The Doctor explained, Amy was crouched up in a circle.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look then." The Doctor checked the med scanner.

"So. what's wrong with me?" Amy groaned.

"Nothing. you're fine." River tried to soothe her.

"Everything, you're dying." The Doctor countered staring at the red lines on the scan.

"Doctor!" River shouted.

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Amy! Amy. what's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything" The Doctor rushed.

"Doctor." Amy groaned.

"Busy." The Doctor said.

"Scared!" Amy said.

"Course, you're dying, shut up!" The Doctor commanded.

"OK, let him think." River told her.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long..." The Doctor stood up and started walking around.

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" One of the Clerics shouted. An Angel appeared to be watching from the trees.

"And here." Another Cleric added.

"Keep visual contact, do not let it move!" Father Octavian ordered.  
** "**Come on, come on, wakey, wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and…and..." The Doctor slapped himself as he was walking around.

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Amy got out.  
"A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." He gasped placing his hand over his mouth.  
"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!" Amy panicked.  
"Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" The Doctor spoke into the communicator.  
"To make her afraid, sir." Angel Bob said.  
"OK. but why. what for?" The Doctor asked.  
"For fun, sir." Angel Bob answered.

The Doctor growled in frustration and threw away the radio. One of the clerics watched the Doctor, and turned back to look at the Angel when I heard a branch crack.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!" Amy ordered.

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off.' The Doctor sat down by Amy. I was standing over by Father Octavian watching the angels.

"Then what do I do?" Amy asked.

**"**If it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!" The Doctor stood up again.

"Then what? Quickly!" River shouted.

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, she's got seconds." River looked at the beeping red med-scanner. Keeping my eyes on the Angel, I shouted back,

"Amy close your eyes!"

"How would you starve your lungs?" The Doctor was muttering to himself.

"I'd stop breathing." River said.

"Close your eyes Amy!" I shouted.

"Yes!" The Doctor snapped at me as I kept contact with the Angel.  
"Amy, close your eyes!" The Doctor ordered her.  
"No, no, I don't want to." Amy whined.  
"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!" He orderd. Amy hesitated, but she closed her eyes anyway when the Doctor nodded his head. I heard a friendlier sort of beeping coming from the med-scanner.  
"She's normalizing. You did it! You did it!" River sighed,

"Sir? Two more incoming." One of the Clerics said.

"Three more over here." Another Cleric said.

"Still weak, dangerous to move her." River said as she put away the scanner.

**"**So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked sitting up

_"_Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." The Doctor bent down in front of her.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Father Octavian suggested.

"Are you all right now miss?" Father Octavian asked. I nodded quickly keeping my eyes on the Angels.

"We're exposed everywhere, and Amy can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan." The Doctor stood up.

"There's a plan?" River asked sitting next to Amy, and comforting her.

"I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. River, you, Inez, and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is..." The Doctor licked his finger and held it up to test the air.

"a quarter mile straight ahead. We'll stabilize the wreckage. stop the Angels, and cure Amy." He declared.

"How?" River asks.

"I'll do a thing." The Doctor promised.

"What thing?" River asked, her eyes flicking over towards me for a second.

"I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" The Doctor declared, as I followed him.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after Miss Pond. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection." Father Octavian reassured.

"I don't need you." The Doctor said meanly to Father Octavian.

"I don't care. Where Dr Song goes, I go." Father Octavian promised. River walked over to them.

"What?" The Doctor looked between River, and then back to Father Octavian.

_"_ You two engaged or something?" The Doctor asked. Really, the church may have moved on but how much did he really think the church had changed?

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." Father instructed one of his clerics before starting off with River.

"Sir!" Marco confirmed with Father Octavian. All those poor clerics were going to die.

"Doctor how much do you think the church has _really_ moved on?" I asked before catching up with Father Octavian. The Doctor narrowed his eyes, trying to piece it all together.

"Doctor... Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Father Octavian responded.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." Amy said.

**"**You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can. I promise." The Doctor sat down next to Amy. I sat down on Amy's other side, and hugged her.

"He'll be back," I promised her to.

"You always say that." Amy told him.

"I always come back." The Doctor stood up, and grabbed my hand.

_"_Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" The Doctor patted her on the head. _"_River, going to need your computer." The Doctor and I left Amy.

"Doctor, we really shouldn't leave Amy on her own all the time." I admonished him.

"Whatever you know, you can't interfere." The Doctor shook a finger at me. We were walking through the Byzantium forest path. Father Octavian was leading all of us. There was a sort of beeping noise, and the Doctor checked a device.

"What's that?" River asked.

"Readings from a crack in a wall." The Doctor responded.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" River asked.

"What else would the end of the universe look like?" I asked.  
"Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history - past and future - will crack." The Doctor explained.

"Is that possible? How?" River asked.

"How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?" The Doctor asked, I decided to move forward closer to Father Octavian.  
**"**Well...sucker for a man in uniform." River smiled_._

_"_Dr Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." Father Octavian walked over.

"You were in Stormcage?" The Doctor looked interested; River looked over to me for help. The device the Doctor had been holding beeped, and he was momentarily distracted.

"What? What is that?" River asked, talking about the device.

"The date! The date of the explosion where the crack begins." The Doctor explained.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River asked. The date appeared on the bottom as 26/06/2010. My universe was 5 years ahead of Amy's.

"Amy's time!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor was taking readings from the handheld device as Father Octavian was looking for a way into the preliminary flight deck. River and I were left standing guard.

"So you decided to stay?" River asked me, I nodded.

"You'll regret that," she warned. I shrugged.

"I'll die back home anyway, and you know that. He doesn't, but he also doesn't know who you are, and I do, so I guess we're even." I smirked. River nodded, in a "I suppose that's fair," way.

"It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something." Father Octavian was struggling with a window shaped hatch.

"Father Octavian why is my name important?" I asked him.

"A name that means what yours does is one that we would only give to someone who is the equivalent of royalty. A goddess, a savior." He looked at me steadily.  
"People would know who I am?" I asked, confused,

"No, the church has never, ever given any of their members your name before. I don't know who you are, but it can't be a coincidence that I've met you." Father Octavian said.

"Hurry up and open it, time's running out." River ordered him.

"What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?" The Doctor asked River, he'd been listening in to our conversation somewhat.

"Yeah. I just meant..." River trailed off.

"I know what you meant. hush! But what if it could?" The Doctor asked.

"What if what could?" River asked.

"Time. What if time could run out?" The Doctor asked.

"Got it!" Octavian shouted, opening the hatch.

"Cracks in time, time running out... No, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognize the Daleks! OK, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah! Oh!" The Doctor rambled to himself.

"Dr Song, get through, now." Father Octavian ordered, as he helped River through the hatch.

"You next miss." Father Octavian pushed me through.

"Wait!" I shouted, turning back to Father Octavian. I wasn't going let another soldier die today without saying goodbye.

"Father Octavian, you're a good man to." I said as kindly as I could, Father Octavian patted me on the head with a fond smile.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Father Octavian asked.  
"Time can be unwritten." The Doctor was doing time calculations in the air.

"It's been happening and I haven't even noticed!" I heard him say, I turned away, and walked up towards where River was messing with some cables.

" What's happening? River asked.

"Father Octavian's going to die." I muttered.

"It's really creepy when you do that." River snapped at me.  
"Don't believe me?" I asked.

"That's not the problem, my problem is my husbands fascination for you." River snapped.

" What that I get along with twelve year olds?" I argued helping her out anyway.

"Strange isn't it?" River asked.

"Very strange, when do I go home?" I asked her.

"You don't, cause if you go home, you die. No one else knows right now. Not the Doctor, not Amy, and not your friends. It's not just the traveling between parallel universe's, it's you." She glared. I shrugged.

"I hate losing the people I love," I shrugged,

"The people who love you don't want to loose you," River tried.

"Not their choice." I argued back. We stopped talking when the Doctor walked in with a grim look on his face.

"There's a teleport! If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?" she asked.

"Octavian's dead, so is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." The Doctor took her communicator. Amy's voice came through it shortly.

"Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello!"

"Is that you?" the Doctor asked.  
"Doctor? Amy asked,"  
"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" The Doctor asked.  
"They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other." Amy's voice came out of the radio.  
"No. They wouldn't." The Doctor spoke into the radio.

"What is that light?" River asked.

"Time running out." The Doctor spoke to himself.

_"_Amy. I'm sorry. I should never have left you there." The Doctor apologized, and nodded at me, I nodded back.

"Well, what do I do now?" Amy asked,  
I rushed over to the Doctor's side,

"Tell her she has to walk towards us like she can see," I whispered, the Doctor snapped his fingers at me.

"You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest." The Doctor instructed,

"I can't see! I can't open my eyes." Amy's voice complained.

**"**Turn on the spot." The Doctor instructed using his sonic on the communicator. I nodded over at River who kept working on the transporter.

"Sorry. what?" Amy asked  
"Just do it. Turn on the spot." The Doctor insisted.  
"When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound." He instructed.  
"You have to start moving now." The Doctor ordered,  
"There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it." The Doctor explained,  
"But the Angels, they're everywhere." Amy voice informed us,  
"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." He said, I glared at him.  
"What does the Time Energy do?" Amy asked,  
"Just keep moving!" The Doctor told her, I turned back to helping River with the transport while the Doctor instructed Amy.  
"Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving!" he finished when he had told her what the time energy did.  
"It's never going to work." River snapped at him.  
_"_What else have you got? River, tell me!" The Doctor shouted at her,

There was a loud whooshing and clanging.

"What's that?" River asked,

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them." The Doctor walked over to me.

" I was only able to pause the connection between the crack, and your time energy, but I still don't know what will happen. You'll either get a surge of time energy, you'll disappear, you'll die, or you'll be perfectly fine." The Doctor warned, I nodded.

"Amy, listen to me." The Doctor spoke into the communicator again.

"I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops." The Doctor suggested.

"Because, Amy, this is important." He continued,  
"The forest is full of Angels." He told her.  
"You're going to have to walk like you can see." He tried, looking steadily at me  
"Well, what do you mean?" Amy's voice asked.  
"Look, just keep moving." The Doctor told her,  
"That time energy, what's it going to do?" River asked, her eyes staring at me again,  
"Er, keep eating." The Doctor said with a guilty voice.  
"How do we stop it?" River asked,  
"Feed it." The Doctor said.  
"Feed it what?" River asked,

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while." He explained,  
"Like what, for instance?" River asked getting impatient,  
_"_Like me, for instance!" The Doctor shouted again,

A high-pitched beeping echoed through the flight deck.  
"What's that?" Amy asked,  
"It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now." The Doctor told her.  
"Amy. listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know..." he started,  
"…you can do it. The Angels are scared" the Doctor continued,  
"and running and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see." He finished.  
"Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this."  
"Now." The Doctor ordered her,  
"You have to do this!" The Doctor ordered, as he banged his head against the metal panel.

A few moments later Amy appeared on the flight deck, as River supported her.

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. I teleported you." River grinned, and high-fived me quickly,

_"_ See? Told you I could get it working." She grinned.  
"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." The Doctor said quickly.

"Ah well, maybe when you're older." River shrugged, an alarm started blaring throughout the flight deck.

"What's that?" she asked,  
"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means... the shield's going to release!" The Doctor said,

The shield to the forest opens and they are confronted by a large number of Angels. The Doctor stepped forward.  
"Angel Bob, I presume." The Doctor said to the Angel.

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Angel Bob said through the communicator,  
"Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?" he asked,  
"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved." Angel bob sounded mildly hopeful, they really did want to be saved,  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" the Doctor asked,  
"Your friends would also be saved." Angel Bob pointed out,  
"Well, there is that." He admitted,  
"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space/time event, too. Throw me in." she suggested,  
"Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." He rejected her offer.  
"Doctor, I can't let you do this." She tried,  
"No, seriously, get a grip." He ordered all of us,  
"You're not going to die here!" River decided,  
"No, I mean it. River, Amy, Inez, get a grip." We all grabbed onto one of the nearby metal bars,

"Oh, you genius!" River declared, as she went to help Amy.

**"**Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob threatened,

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels..."

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River placed Amy's hands on the metal bar attached to the panel before grabbing on, I was already holding on myself.  
"Night-night." The Doctor turned to casually grip a handle himself. The gravity was failing due to the loss of power on the ship. The deck turned to it's side, with all three of us holding on for dear life as the Angels were sucked into the crack. There was a burst of light, and the crack in the secondary flight deck, closed. I was alive, I was totally fine and I was alive. I hugged Amy and River tightly, this was so not like me. The Doctor took this opportunity to hug me as well when I wouldn't squirm away.

Amy was leaning on a rock, wrapped in a blanket. The Doctor stood next to her with a cleric behind them.

"Ah, Bruised everywhere." Amy complained,

"Me too." The Doctor said,

"Me three," I added joining them,

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy shoved us,

"Neither did you, I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." The Doctor explained,

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other." Amy informed,

"You're a time traveller now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?" he winked,

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time." The Doctor was looking out at the ocean before he walked over to River.

"So…" Amy started looking at me eagerly,

"So?" I asked,

"What happened, with you two? He's been invading your personal space a lot more. Like he _really _doesn't want to leave you alone. What's that about?" Amy asked,

"Don't know." I shrugged,

"Something happened didn't it?" she squealed,

"I don't know, maybe, maybe it was something to him, maybe it was everything. Maybe it's nothing, I don't know." I rambled,

"Be more confident," Amy suggested.

"Confidence, doesn't really work with me," I twirled one of my knives around in my fingers, and walked over to the Doctor and River.

"You, me...handcuffs." River held out her hands being encased in large plastic handcuffs, " Must it always end this way?" she asked smiling,

"What now?" The Doctor asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see." She shrugged,

"Octavian said you killed a man." The Doctor was asking for info. In a disguised way, but still asking.

"Yes. I did. A good man. A very good man. The best man I've ever known." River stared at him hardly.

"Who?" The Doctor asked,

"It's a long story, Doctor, can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one: you'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens." She smirked,

"The Pandorica, ha! That's a fairy tale." He whispered to her,  
"Oh, Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there." She nodded at me as well,

"I look forward to it."

"I remember it well." River stared hardly at me this time, I patted her on the back. The Doctor chuckled and walked away.

"You'll be there to," she told me,

"I'm sure I will, good to meet you River," I smiled,

"good to meet you to." River smiled,  
_"_Bye. River." Amy walked up.

"See you. Amy." Her handcuffs beeped.

"Oh! I think that's my ride." River began to hold up her hands to be transported,

"Can I trust you. River Song?" The Doctor asked her next,

"If you like, but where's the fun in that?" River laughed as she was teleported away,

The Doctor turns and looks out at the ocean.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked him,

"Time can be rewritten. The Doctor said, he was looking at me weirdly again.

When we walked back to the Tardis, the Doctor was at the console, while Amy sat on the jump seat with her arms crossed.

"I want to go home." She said suddenly,  
"OK." The Doctor said quietly,  
"No, not like that! I just… I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too." Amy smiled, and joined him.

"You know what that means." The Doctor nodded at me.

"I know, I can't leave the Tardis. I'll be in the library," I shrugged walking off.


	18. The Tardis's Restricted Section

The Tardis's Restricted section

Summary: Ok guys, we've gotten to the chapter where Rory finally joins the group! Yippee! My twitter account is awesome if you'd like to join for updates, and kawaii posts.

I'll leave a link at the end of the chapter, and add a link to my profile page if you want it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to.

* * *

Inez's POV

The Doctor ran back into the Tardis with Amy behind him.

"You, Library!" he pointed at me, as the Tardis was having technical issues landing.

"I want access to the restricted section," I said bluntly.

"No!" The Doctor argued.

"It's boring reading the same things over and over again!" I protested.

"You've read all the books?!" The Doctor demanded.

"I've read most of the books yes. All the childrens stories, all the fairytales, and all the Agatha Christie Novels. I even dipped into reading the voynich manuscript, the red room, and the other codex's since the Tardis translates any language. I've already read most of the books you've got on Quantum cryptography, quantum mechanics, and quantum physics in school." I explained.

"What were you going to school for?" The Doctor asked with an impressed expression.

"Well, I wasn't going to become a Doctor!" I crossed my arms.

"So, are you a genius then?" Amy asked me.

"I don't know. According to the tests that my Doctors back home put me through, I suppose." I shrugged.

"Ha! Of course you're a genius." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor what does it matter if I read a few books from the future? Parallel universe remember? Technically speaking it's not _my_ future it's the other me's future, if I even exist in this universe in the first place. Plus, there's very little chance that it will happen in my universe isn't there?" I asked.

"Fine! Do you want to hear my plan?" the Doctor whispered excitedly, giving me another key.

"Yay!" I cheered,

"Why does she get a key?" Amy asked trying to snatch it from me playfully. Luckily being small had its advantages in this situation.

"She's persuasive." The Doctor shrugged.

"You're going to jump out of a stripper cake?" I whispered. The Doctor frowned.

"You know all the spoilers." He grimaced.

"Yes, I do. Now whatever you think sounds good in your head…Trust me it doesn't sound good coming out of your mouth." I wagged a finger at him.

" Not listening!" he said covering his ears.

"Liar." I jumped away.

The Doctor ran out of the Tardis leaving Amy and I to talk for a bit.

"Soooo," Amy began,

"So?" I asked,

"What happened?" she asked,

"Don't know what you mean. What happened? Everythings happened." I smiled.

"As in what happened when we were separated and you were with the Doctor during the Angels?" Amy asked,

"Ah, nothing." I answered quickly.

"Wrong, cause when I tried to kiss him, he said he had River, _and_ you." Amy smiled, shoving me with her shoulder.

"Oh, did he now? Well, that's news to me." I shrugged.

"Is it? He's been awful careful of you, what did he do to help you with the Angels?" Amy asked,

"Um, just stopped them killing me, thats all. They recognized I was from another universe so they were trying to take away all the information from my head. The Doctor severed the connection with his sonic." I lied. It was as close to the truth as I could get. After that ordeal, the Doctor had forbidden me from telling Amy about the time energy in my body.

"Well, that's good then isn't it?" Amy asked,

"Yep, hey Amy what's the most popular tv show in your world at the moment?" I asked,

"Um, I don't watch tv that much to be honest, so I don't know." Amy shrugged.

"Fair enough" I finished talking just in time, as the Doctor burst through the Tardis door dragging Rory with him.

"Rory!" Amy stood up from the jumper seat.

The Doctor rushed down the steps beneath the Tardis as he sat in a swing chair and began working on stuff. The Tardis was having a few issues because of me being there, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together." The Doctor looked up at the both of them, and then at me.

"Whoa. What, like a date?" Amy asked,

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain." The Doctor rushed as Rory just stood there.

"It's another dimension." Rory said,

"It's basically another dimension. What?" The Doctor hadn't expected Rory to know that.  
"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes." Rory said, the Doctor glanced at me, and both of us chuckled.

"I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that." The Doctor stared at him.

"It's alright Rory, I didn't say that either." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Who are you?" Rory asked.

"The Librarian," I answered on impulse.

"No you're not." The Doctor smirked at me.

"He's the curator, I'm the librarian." I smiled,

"Which is where you should be now." The Doctor pointed.

"I get it, I get it, I'm going." I waved at everybody.

"Why does she have to go to the library?" Rory asked,

"Speaking of parallel universes, shes from one of them." The Doctor pointed at me.

"She is?" Rory asked, it sounded like he was looking for more of an explanation.

"Long story, no time to explain, Amy can fill you in." The Doctor must have evaded that.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy asked,

"How about somewhere, romantic?" The Doctor asked.

I headed down the hallways to the Tardis library as it wobbled from side to side. I was happy about finally being able to read books from the future. I could read all the dystopian book series that would get printed. All the sequels that were never written, that were supposed to be. All the alternate endings. Lovely stuff.

I ignored the book that was basically the Doctor's diary. I already knew his name from all the stuff that Lilia and Thomas had told me about Dr. Who. I didn't need to know anything else about the time lords. I scoured the books, a lot of them were still old-fashioned covered manuscripts. Written by authors whose pages only sold for about 10 cents per copy at a used book stand. I shuddered, that must be a horrible fate for writers.

I found a section of books that the Doctor had chosen to bind in green velvet. Green was one of my favorite colors. I grabbed a couple of them, and carried them back to the table.

I was a bit sad about not being able to go with the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to Venice. However, when the Doctor visited places on Earth in Amy's universe, it made it hard for my body to keep up with the time changes, and such.

When I went back out to the Tardis control center, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were already gone. I went into the kitchen, made myself a cup of tea, and went back into the library with my books.

I opened the velvet cover wondering what year this book had been printed in. On the inside page were lovely illustrations of flowers and plants in gold leaf paint. Flashy, but attractive for a first page. The second page after that were the usual acknowledgements, and the authors name. V. S. Grey, who was V. S. Grey? Sounded like a pen name to me. Not that I cared. The story was about a girl who had been kidnapped by a madman, and began to sympathize with him over time, before eventually killing herself anyways. I didn't like it.

For whatever reason the first book, made me angry. I moved on to the second story. This one was about the same girl who ran a toy business, her parents were dead, and she ended up marrying a guy from Britain who stalked her relentlessly. They got married, and the man became abusive, killing himself, the girl, and their unborn child. I didn't like that one either.

I couldn't stop reading the novels though, the writing was exceptionally beautiful, and fluid. The third story was about the same girl who suffered from nightmares all her life, and here the author twisted things around. V.S. Grey explained that the other two stories had been the girl's life in different parallel universes which was reflected through the nightmares she suffered from.

I closed the book, extremely annoyed. I put the books back exactly where they had been, and dusted off, a few of the other library shelves. With my tea I walked back to my room. I sat down on the fluffy princess bed, as I took out my suitcase. I set up a dartboard at the far end of the room, and angrily began throwing knives.

I'd been practicing knife throwing for years, it was a handy skill. Even if it was useless around the doctor. There were several things I hadn't told the doctor as a matter of fact. Time traveling for me wouldn't ruin me, not at all. I valued my own life back at home just as much as when I was with the doctor and my life was in danger.

In truth, I was dying. The doctors told me that. My immune system was severely messed up, due to my genetic disorder. I got sick easily, and so what my immune system did, was record it, and destroy the virus like other immune systems. The problem happened was that after it destroyed whatever virus that had been there, just...re-surfaced. It was like my immune system forgot that it had taken care of it, so I would keep getting the same disease over and over again. When it was something like an ordinary cold, or even chickenpox, that wasn't a problem. Unfortunately my mom had decided to take a vacation a year before we moved, and another passenger on the airplane we'd been on had tuberculosis. I caught it, and normally within 6 months, tuberculosis can be treated, but in my case, that wasn't an option. Due to my genetic disorder I was also allergic to amoxicillin and penicillin making about 80% of the vaccinations that have been developed useless. This was the main reason my mother and I were so separated from each other. She didn't want to get close to me, just to loose me in the end, and I didn't want to do the same to her. I hadn't told Lilia or Thomas any of this either. They didn't know. I related to the doctor on one very basic level. I hated losing the people I loved, even if they couldn't love me. I didn't want to let them love me if it meant that I would die. That was one of the reasons I hated people touching me.

Traveling with the doctor, it was like my body was on a minimalistic pause. I was still suffering, but just enough that I could hide it if I had to. River had told me that the people who loved me, didn't want to lose me either. What difference did that make when I didn't have a choice in what diseases I got?

Those voices, whoever they were, they had said they loved me. They proclaimed to love me no matter what my situation. They knew the truth, but they hid it from the doctor and taunted him with it. The Doctor said, that the VCFS was really time energy. Was this my body's way of rejecting it? The doctor had said that human time lords weren't possible. Maybe then, this was the universe correcting that. There were only two questions left now. Who was my father? Who was the person who had planted the time energy in me in the first place? Were they same person?

Those books, I read hadn't fully explained my nightmares to me either. I had only traveled to one parallel universe, and I certainly hadn't experienced any of that. I reminded myself to ask the Doctor about it at some point when he returned.

During the time that I had been in the Tardis by myself, I had figured most of this out on my own. I kept throwing my knives, until my arms hurt. Butterfly knives, dagger knives, shurikens, folding knives, card knives, those were the friends that I didn't have to worry about caring for me.

If what Amy told me was true, that the Doctor cared for me. I had to correct that.

"Got my spaceship, got my boys, my work here is done." I heard Amy say as she walked in the Tardis.

"Rory's staying?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yes he's staying. I'm making tea." she smiled, going off to the kitchen. The Doctor came in with a troubled look on his face, Rory seemed relatively happy though.

"Oh you missed it, best adventure ever, and I'm staying!" he filled me in.

"That's good Rory, that's really good. Amy's better with you around." I patted him on the shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.I shook my head.

"Right your from a parallel universe. Never mind." Rory held up his hands going into the kitchen to help Amy.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes? Did you have fun reading the books?" he smiled grabbing onto my hands which I yanked away.

"Not much. Apparently alternate endings of dystopian sci-fi books face a decline in the future." I joked lamely.

"No, no there's something else, what is it?" the Doctor asked grabbing my face.

"Doctor, I think the voices erased your memory for a reason." I told him.

"I think so to, I think that there was something I found out about you that I wasn't supposed to know, and I think they got rid of it." The Doctor sighed sitting down.

"It's not...easy...for the Tardis to take me home is it?" I asked.

"No. I was able to basically get in, and get you out, but that was it. Last time the voices had provided a small enough signal when they were transferring you while you were sleeping. It opened up like, an invisible bridge in your universe that I was able to somewhat navigate. Ugh...this is so confusing." The doctor rubbed his face with hands, as looked at me like he wanted to hug me.

"Why do you ask?" he added as an afterthought.

"Nothing, I don't want to go there, but...I don't want to be here either since you go to Amy's universe so often." I pointed out.

"Fair enough. It wouldn't be fair to keep you trapped in that library all the time. Maybe River can help us figure something out?" The Doctor asked, as he rubbed the back of my hand. I gave up trying to keep him away. The Doctor hugged me tightly. Fine, if he was going to be stubborn, I could to.

" Doctor, Signora Calvierri, she's a lot like you. " I said, delivering a blow. The Doctor released me quickly, as Amy and Rory came back into the room.

"Oh..." Rory said, pointing between the two of us, and looking at Amy for help.

"Were we interrupting?" Rory asked.

"Not at all." I smiled up at them. The Doctor turned on his smile to.

"Everythings good here, nothing suspicious, nothing at all." he waved away.

"Doubt it. We were just coming to tell you guys that teas ready." Amy grinned.

The Doctor and I followed Amy and Rory into the kitchen.

* * *

CeruleanGenesis

Or search for Ms. Teddy(2)CeruleanGenesis

sorry fanfiction won't let me use the at symbol


	19. The Parasites and Smiling Parties

The Parasites and Smiling parties

Summary: If you think this chapter is going to be as bad as the title sounds well…I won't say you are wrong. Welcome to the super duper, scary, chapter! I'll be off for the next week. Follow me on twitter for updates, and info tidbits.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to. I also do not own Plain White T's or Lucas King. I do however own my life, my story, and my nightmares. For these I make no apologies.

Music – Plain White T's: Cirque Dans La Rue

Music - Lucas King: Isolation

Inez's POV

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

In the darkness that was all I heard. Nothing but the sound of ticking. A sound that was very similar to other noises. Noises that didn't belong to me. Clicking, clapping, counting, snapping, stepping, slapping, buzzing, beating, drumming, dripping. All those noises were locked away inside my head.

Still I didn't have a voice.

I never had a voice, I wasn't going to get a voice, and no one would understand the things I had to say. That was my greatest fear, and every night I re-lived it.

"Come on, come on, just answer the question." My torturer smiled at me. My tongue moved but there were no sounds.

"How silly, you have a tongue, and a mouth, if it's useless should I just cut it off?" My torturer offered.

A masked shadow person that I didn't recognize. What did it matter when al people looked the same to me? I didn't need their faces, I didn't care about the facades that they showed to the world. If they said things that were different, did actions that mattered, then I paid attention.

"No, I won't use a knife. You know how to use knives. I should use something different shouldn't I?" My torturer asked. The shadow man picked up a pair of scissors from a table of torture devices.

_I could die, I could die and never wake up, even if this is a dream. I have to escape! _

I thought to myself.

My torturer split himself into a school of shadows. They moved around the walls like fish, expanding and contracting. Separating, and re-joining.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop! Don't cut out my tongue!" I commanded.

The shadows were twirling around together like tornadoes now. A sharp scissors dangling from their hand. I went to move my hands, but my hands were tied. The chair I was sitting in was wooden, and bloodied.

I stood up, and smashed it against the wall, against the shadow. The shadow screamed in pain. I grabbed the scissors that fell to the floor, and began running.

"I can be anything, I can do anything, I can make sure you'll never speak again." The shadow howled.

"You can't hurt me!" I yelled, the shadow defied this by knocking me to the ground. The scissors fell out of my hand. I scrambled towards it, and began running away again.

"Don't hit me again, please don't hit me," I begged, the shadow had chased me into a room filled with dead corpses. There were also pieces of airplane debris.

"Stay away, stay away." I warned waving the knife around.

All around me were the bodies of dead nuns. Babies with their rotting heads. People I knew. My mother who hadn't cared for me even though it wasn't her fault was there. Lilia, and Thomas. All of them were dead. Their bodies sprawled, and twisted into sympathetic expressions. They were dead! I didn't want their sympathy. Sympathy had never solved any of my problems.

A giant bird swooped down as its beak pierced the air. One, Two, three, four. It hit my arms, and my legs.

_My chest, it's going to hit my chest next, I have to escape! _

I thought.

I dived underneath the rotting and putrid skin. Piles of it, so much skin, and bones, that it would serve as a shield. I hid beneath all the dead bodies. Blood was falling into a steady pool around my feet. I covered my head with my hands.

"Go away, go away!" I shouted. The bird opened its beak…

The Doctor's Pov

"Inez! Inez wake up!" I shook the girl who was having a pretty terrible nightmare.

"Doctor what happened?" Amy asked,

"While we were sleeping, the space pollen took a different turn for Inez!" I panicked,

"What do you mean?" Rory asked trying to help me.

"She thinks I'm torturing her! Or someone is, and she doesn't know it's my subconscious." I shouted,

"I thought you just said that you pick your companions carefully." Rory said,

"I didn't pick her, but I couldn't leave her in her world either!" I snapped back at him.

"Inez, Inez, please wake up…" I begged. The girl had her face twisted in pretty terrible pain. Whatever happened in her past, it was magnifying it ten times worse in her head.

"No! No! Stop it! Don't cut out my tongue!" she yelled, Rory and Amy had shocked faces.

"What could she be dreaming about?" Amy sounded terrified.

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"Wh-what can we do to make her wake up?" Rory asked,

"Nothing! The dream should have stopped for her when it stopped for us, but it's still going…" I covered my face with my hand.

"Don't hit me again, please, don't hit me again." Inez whimpered.

"Doctor what kind of past did she have?" Rory asked through gritted teeth,

"I don't know, I didn't have time to check it out all that much." I admitted.

"Doctor look she's calming down…" Amy said hopefully.

"I'm staying with her until this is over. Her nightmare isn't over, not yet. At least if she dies while she's asleep now, she'll just wake up. You guys don't have to stay, if you don't want to." I explained.

"No, we want to." Amy said, Rory agreed.

Inez's POV

The bird let out a terrible scream. My torturer grinned an evil grin,

"No use escaping," he said, as he leaned against the wall. I broke out of my den of skin and bones.

I began running again.

My shadow-faced torturer split apart into many shadows, as it transformed into a pack of ravenous wolves.

"What do you want with me?" I groaned. I ran till I found a rusty, double entryway French styled door.

"Hello dear, welcome to the party!" someone greeted me, a lady dressed in royal garments and a kind face that seemed familiar to me. Circus themed music was playing.

"I can't stay, I'm being chased!" I explained, the lady soothed me anyhow.

"He'll stop chasing if you smile you know. That's what this is, a smiling party, everyone has to smile forever, and forever." The lady grinned widely. I managed to make myself smile.

"There you are dear, come dance will you? The prince has been looking at you the whole time." The lady nodded at a man whose face I couldn't see in a handsome uniform.

"Oh, to dance with the prince, you must first dance on the stage." An old man stopped me. Before I could control my mouth, the words…

"Of course father," came out of my mouth.

I walked gracefully, almost floating, to the center of a darkened stage that I hadn't seen before. Now, that I noticed, everything about this area looked like a circus. There were fire blowers, and magicians, and blue boxes wrapped like presents.

The music the band had been playing cut off, and switched to a piano tune. It wasn't exactly happy, and it wasn't exactly sad, but it was almost…anguished.

As I began dancing, I noticed that there were human puppets emerging from the shadows. Not mannequin puppets, or doll puppets, like human patchworks. They were begin to dance horribly. I kept dancing myself until my feet felt like they were dancing on knives.

I couldn't stop! Where was the prince? Would I just be left here?

My thoughts jumped around erratically.

When my hands were twirling in the air, they spun into someone else's hands who was standing behind me. I couldn't see their face. I saw a crisp blue uniform, with gold threading, and a kind feeling coming from this person.

"Are you the prince?" I asked,

"I am, and you're the princess." The prince smiled.

"Princess…" I sighed. It was what I was supposed to be. I deserved this, I belonged to this.

"Princess I-" the prince was cut off from speaking as the lights went out again.

"No, no, no…" I groaned covering my head. The dancing human patchworks surrounded us, and began attacking viciously. The wolves, and the shadows burst through the door dissolving everyone in their wake.

"Princess, I'll protect you!" the prince declared.

"You can't I'll die anyway, I'll die anyway!" I shook my head. One of the patchworks ripped through my throat.

"I told you I'd find you again, wouldn't I?" The shadow person said, as he took me away.

"The prince is dead, the prince is dead. Tick, tock, tick, tock." I began rambling like an insane person.

"The prince is dead, he protected me, and now he's gone…" I began crying

"Yes, the prince is dead…what a shame, our two countries were going to be reunited, now they won't be." The shadow smirked, as I was carried out of the ballroom. The shadow was carrying me to another torture chamber.

"No, No! Don't take me back there!" I shouted, as the shadow carried me into a room full of wriggling, tiny, red, black, and white snakes.

"Get me out, let me out!" I panicked, as I was locked inside the door. As I shouted with my torn up throat, blood began falling out. Attracting all the snakes.

"No! No! Let me out! You can't do this to me!" I shouted, banging on the door. The snakes were being attracted by my blood.

"Soon now…it won't be long until you're dead…" the shadow person hummed to himself on the other side.

"Get away get away from me!" I tried brushing off the snakes, but I only fell down on more of them. They were biting me everywhere. Crawling, everywhere! One of the snakes tongues flicked inside my ear. Crawling in my head…snakish parasites crawling in my head…

"No!" I shouted.

The Doctor's Pov

Inez woke up with a scream. Her dream had started getting steadily worse, and worse.

"I'll die anyway! I'll die anyway!" she started screaming, and clutching at her throat.

"Doctor she's going to choke herself!" Amy shouted, trying to hold down one of her arms.

"Patchworks, patchworks, wolves, shadows…" she started screaming next, trying protect herself. Rory grabbed the other arm.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, the prince is dead…" she groaned. She woke up suddenly, her eyes flew open, as she fell out of the bed.

"Doctor what's she doing?" Rory asked, backing away.

"She's not quite awake yet, I think." I tried.

"Prince, the prince is dead…" she mumbled, she began crying, and covering her arms.

"I shouldn't have taken you with me." I said slowly, her past was too dark.

"The prince is dead, he protected me, and now he's gone…" she cried again.

"Don't take me back there! Get away from me!" she shouted at me, she couldn't see me.

"Alright, alright…" I backed away like Rory and Amy had.

"Don't put me back in that room…" she begged with someone. She ran for the door of her room, and began banging on it,

"You can't do this to me…let me out…let me out…" she demanded. She fell down, and tried covering her ears, before she collapsed on the floor.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rory asked. When everything finally went quiet.

"Night terrors. I'm sure her mind distorted them, and twisted them around. Unfortunately, it had to build on something." I said awkwardly.

"So what ever did happen in her past it was really bad, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Really, really bad…" I corrected, placing a hand on the girl's forehead. It was warm. She had a fever?

"I think she's sick. I think she has been for some time, and hasn't told anyone." I mumbled.

"Sick? I thought you said, she just had a few issues if she traveled between dimensions." Amy crossed her arms.

"I did, I did say that, but I think there's something else to." I tried.

"Doctor what are you talking about? You're starting to scare me…" Amy said.

"Rory, you're a nurse aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rory crossed his arms.

"What do you know about genetic disorders?" I asked him.

"Genetic disorders? We don't get many kids with genetic disorders at my hospital…although we have had a few cases…" Rory admitted beginning to look worried.

"Rory, those are usually the times you're stuck staying late to help out isn't it?" Amy added.

"Yeah," Rory admitted.

"It depends on the disorder, sometimes it's serious, and sometimes, it's totally mild. There are the usual ones like Autism, or down's syndrome which we have more clues on how to deal with them now. There are ones that are more rare, like diGeorge syndrome, or VCFS which have been occurring slowly…" Rory started thinking.

"VCFS, that's what she said she had." I snapped at him.

"Yeah, they're bad when they do pop up. Sometimes the kids aren't born with any hearts. Or their hearts are micro-sized, and we have to watch them. Or they are susceptible to lots of diseases, and fevers early. They get ear-infections which are pretty bad to." Rory admitted.

"Their DNA info just shows up as missing on the scanners right?" I checked. Rory nodded.

"That's what classifies all genetic disorders. The issues with their immune systems are generally a result of the missing DNA info." Rory allowed, he was being of tremendous help in this case.

"Their families, what are their families like?" I asked.

"They usually go one of two ways. Either they are over-protected or the child is rejected completely. Either way they are usually systems that foster abuse whether emotionally…or physically." Rory informed.

"Is speech a problem as well?" I asked. I remembered when I first met her, that she spoke a bit differently than most children. Her voice had a muffled sound to it, and it was more high-pitched.

"Yes, there's about a host of other symptoms as well" Rory answered.

"Like what, for instance?" I asked, crossing my arms,

"Weak muscle mass, mental disorders, face-recognition, sensitivity to environments, things like lights, or noises." He said.

"The casino! When we were at the Casino, she wanted to get out of the main room, with all the whistling, and the lights." Amy remembered.

"That was when she got weaker right?" I asked. Amy nodded.

"There's also more Savants among children with VCFS and Autism." Rory added.

"What's a Savant?" Amy asked.

"People who are geniuses at something, while seemingly normal at everything else." Rory amended.

"Oh so that's what she meant when she said her doctor's called her a genius, but she wasn't really sure." Amy added in.

"Probably if there are kids like that with a high intelligence range, they usually get transferred out of our hospital immediately, that's why they aren't there for very long." Rory added.

"Where, where do they take them?" I asked,

"No one knows. Military bases perhaps, colleges?" Rory tried.

"Ok, I need to find a way to get back over to her universe now." I decided.

"Why? Doctor what's wrong? It can't just be her nightmares, what else is it?" Amy asked,

"In her DNA I found time energy." I explained, Rory and Amy both started speaking.

"I know, I know, in your world it's just missing, and that's probably all it is, missing. However in her world, it's time energy." I explained.

"So you think the time energy is… doing what?" Rory asked,

"I don't know." I lied,

"That's what you want to find out isn't it?" Amy asked, clapping her hands together.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why are you all here?" Inez asked us, as she got up off the floor.

"Aren't you worried your sleeping on the floor?" Amy asked,

"I sleep on the floor alot," Inez admitted,

"Oh, I was having a nightmare wasn't I? Was it bad?" she asked, looking at me with an innocent expression.

"Very bad," I answered, patting her on the head.

"So, were you all sleeping to?" she asked,

"We all had the same dream with the doctor's subconscious." Rory said pointing to each of us.

"And I just had a nightmare..." she trailed off as a shadow crossed over her face.

"Yes," I said slowly.


	20. Of Teddy Bears and Cake

Teddy Bears and Cake

Summary: Ok, surprise! I got this chapter out earlier than intended. I am off this weekend for my uncle's wedding. Quick question, what fandom should I write about next? OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club)? Tokyo Ghoul? Harry Potter? Heavily leaning towards tackling a Potter AU, but I'm still open to ideas. I might even re-boot my death note story. Another shoutout for Adelaide Noble! She answered one of my…questions for the who peoples in her story "Ask the Whoniverse" ch.4 if I'm not mistaken. Warning a bit of fluffiness to this chapter. Follow, fav, review, to your hearts content. Oh, and follow me on twitter if you please! Twitter address is in profile. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who. I do however own my story plot, characters, and teddy bear designs.

* * *

Inez's POV

"What did you dream about?" The Doctor asked me harshly, as he grabbed my face, I turned away from him.

"Bad things. Terrible things." I said, remembering the pile of bodies.

"It seemed like it, you kept screaming," Amy said, as she tried to hug me, I backed away from her.

"Please, it's not like I have any control over it. This always happens." I explained,

"You almost choked yourself, that's normal?" Rory asked, he stepped towards me.

"Yes, worse things have happened." I mumbled. I stepped away.

"Why do you keep backing away from us?" Amy asked,

"I'm dangerous, aren't I? I'm not safe right?" I crouched in the corner.

"Doctor, how can we help her?" Amy asked,

"Please, just tell us something?" Rory added.

"Amy, Rory, go away." The Doctor commanded,

"Well, that's nice!" Amy huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Go Now!" he commanded. Amy glared at him, and walked out of my bedroom. Rory followed her.

"Amy! Amy!" he shouted.

"Alright, they're gone. You can't hurt anyone now. Just you and me." The Doctor sat down next to me.

"No, no, I'm alone." I said muffled through my arms.

"Why? Because I'm a tv show?" he asked, shoving my shoulder a bit.

"Doctor. Who is my father? Who did this to me? Who put that time energy in my DNA?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I have an idea, but I don't like the idea." He admitted.

"Just tell me what you think. Whatever it is, it can't be worse than what I just went through. What I've been going through. No one can take that away from me, not even you." I warned.

"I don't know if even your tv show tells you this…how much do you know about gallifrey?" the Doctor asked,

"Not much except about what the planet looks like. In the books however…quite a lot." I grinned. When I finished telling the Doctor most of his own history he sighed.

"Not quite right, but most of it. Ok, then." He ran his hands through his hair, and covered his face.

"Come here," he said opening his arms out for a hug, I stood up and ran onto my bed.

"No, you're still 907 years old," I huffed,

"I'm also technically speaking a 20-something kid," he pointed out.

"Long-distance relationships aren't my thing." I put my mouth into a hard line.

"Don't care," he stomped his foot.

"Why? What about River?" I asked,

"Because you haven't got anybody else. If I don't exist in your world, and you don't exist in my world, I'm not technically being unfaithful, am I?" he reasoned.

"Petulant child," I grinned.

"I'm a petulant child? Me?!" he gasped pretending to be offended.

"Yes," I answered.

"You've got the princess, girly room, and you're calling me a child?" he scoffed.

"You programmed it this way," I reminded.

"No lace and frills then?" he asked,

"I like it," I muttered guiltily.

"That's what I thought." He smiled.

"I can't check out your history like I normally do, and you know that. Tell me your story." The Doctor sat down next to me on the bed. I grimaced.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just look into your mind." The Doctor warned.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked,

"Because I want to understand why I was called out to you. Why you were so lonely. Who these "doctors" of yours really are." The Doctor admitted.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I answered.

"VCFS is a genetic disorder called Velo-cardio-facial-syndrome. It's also known as DiGeorge Syndrome, Schprintzen Syndrome, and 22q. It's a result of missing genetic info in the 22nd chromosome." I sighed.

"I was born 2 weeks prematurely. I was abnormally small. I had trouble getting enough oxygen into my lungs, so I was kept under surveillance longer than necessary. A week after I went home I caught a fever that almost killed me as well. I was brought back into the hospital. One of the doctors suggested to my mother that there might be future instances that would cause problems with my genetics." I sobbed a bit. The Doctor stroked my hair.

"That must have been hard on your mother," the Doctor allowed,

"Yes, it must have." I crossed my legs.

"I was reading Shakespeare by the age of two, but I didn't like talking. I also had sleep apnea by then, so every night I had to use a special machine with liquid green medicine that was like the stuff used to help people with asthma. When I was around 4 years old, my mother noticed that I had sleep issues. I went through all kinds of speech therapy to help with it. None of it really worked." I frowned. I hated that time in my life, it made me feel so terrible every time I failed.

"Why?" The Doctor asked,

"Because the VCFS also causes a deformation in the back of the throat with the rising of a cleft-palate making it difficult for speech." I told him.

"Is that why you thought I might not be human when we first met?" I asked,

"Honestly? Yes." The Doctor admitted.

"Turns out it was an entirely different reason at the end of the day." He smiled,

"My hands and legs were smaller than most kids my age. I got to meet a special physician who used to work with military soldiers. His name was Dr. Hoffman. He was German, I liked him. He suggested military routines, and physical courses to help me out. He also suggested things like music and dance classes. So, my life became very busy. I was taken out of school, because I got bullied anyway for the weird way I talked." I winced, and the Doctor's face darkened.

"One of the children from the school wanted to find out why I left. He was one of the people who bullied me. I got cornered one day, and Dr. Hoffman wasn't around. I ended up hurting the kid with one of my knives. My mother became very upset." I glared at the floor.

"How badly did you hurt him?" The Doctor whispered,

"I, um-, I stabbed his eye." I gulped,

"You're dangerous," the Doctor hissed at me,

"No worse than you!" I shouted back, he shut up again.

"After that, my mother kept me totally isolated, and was convinced that Dr. Hoffman was to blame for this incident. My mother got contacted by one of Dr. Hoffman's military friends that said they had heard about my condition and were interested in my case. My mother agreed to let me see them." I shivered; remembering the black suits those people wore.

"What were they like?" The Doctor asked,

"They wore black suits, and they put me in contact with other military trainers." I allowed,

"Trainers?" the Doctor asked,

"Physicians, and mental cognitive researchers. People of that sort. I got so used to the routines of the visits, and all the same Doctors, that their faces blended together as well" I shrugged.

"I continued with my knife training, and my new doctors were convinced I was some sort of musical prodigy. My mother only allowed me to visit family members, so I got to go to my cousin's hockey games in Minnesota sometimes." I grinned,

"Your life got better?" The Doctor sounded hopeful.

"Yes, it kind of just became routine after that. When my mother and I moved, I got shipped off to a different research clinic in New Mexico. I got to see Dr. Hoffman again." I smiled,

"Dr. Hoffman introduced me to another friend of his. A soldier with a cousin who had the same issues I did." My voice went low.

"A soldier?" The Doctor asked,

"Yes, his name was Theo, or Theodore. I called him Teddy sometimes to." I smiled briefly.

"Why would a soldier let a girl call him Teddy?" The Doctor asked,

"Because his favorite president was Theodore Roosevelt." I admitted.

"Ah," The Doctor said,

"You know, I met Theodore Roosevelt." He pointed out, and started talking about some long chess game they had.

"Doctor?" I asked, stopping him,

"Right, sorry." He said,

"Anyways, we became really good friends. Theo helped to protect me from people who gave me weird glances, or who wondered why I talked the way I did. Unfortunately my sleeping issues were getting worse and worse. So was my speech. Dr. Hoffman was worried about me, and he said so to Theo and my mother." I frowned,

"What happened?" The Doctor asked,

"Dr. Hoffman mentioned that there was a new kind of surgery being developed called plastic surgery that could help with my throat. So I agreed to the procedure. They also got rid of some of my scars and stuff." I admitted.

"That was why I couldn't recognize you right away" The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, Teddy stayed around for most of the surgery. He watched my nightmares, and made sure I didn't thrash around too badly, or break the cords." I started crying.

"What happened? Why are you so sad?" The Doctor asked,

"After my surgery, Theo was sent away. Off to war, he died." I shook my head.

"I didn't trust Doctors after that, and military people always made me feel guilty. I couldn't protect them, I couldn't protect anybody. I was so weak." I covered my eyes.

"This, Dr. Hoffman do you know anything else about him?" The Doctor asked,

"Apparently he gets interested in weird cases like mine every now and again. He's sort of like a recluse celebrity in the medical field." I tilted my head.

"Dr. Hoffman arranged for me to speak at a college in an advanced psychology course, to over 500 medical students. I met my friend Thomas there, and after Thomas, I met Lilia, a frequent customer of my mother's doll shop." I finished.

"Your mom's doll shop, why a doll shop?" the Doctor asked,

"She had a miscarriage before me, and because of that making dolls helped her. She used me as a model for some of them. I didn't like dolls, but she did make me teddy bears in return." I glanced at the Doctor quickly.

"Teddy…I get it now." the Doctor frowned, glancing at one of my stuffed animals that sat next to my bed.

I skimmed over the part of my tuberculosis. My mother realized that when I was dying she decided to let the reigns loose a little bit, and not keep me as isolated. Dr. Hoffman had talked her into it as well.

"How do I and my tv show fit into all this?" The Doctor asked. He still sounded puzzled over the fact that he had a huge tv show in my world. It didn't make sense to me either.

"They played your theme song at my cousin's hockey tournaments. When I met Thomas he was watching Dr. Who. Turned out Lilia is a huge fan of it as well." I flopped down on my bed.

"What about…Teddy, did he ever mention my show?" The Doctor asked, I nodded.

"More than once actually, but he never said the name of it. I never understood what he was talking about, and I didn't have much interest in tv shows. So I agreed to watch it really quickly when Thomas brought it up again." I explained.

"Oh, I only showed up into your life when things were getting better?" the Doctor asked, I nodded.

"Sort of, when we were living with my grandparents, things had started getting busy for me around that time. When I didn't have lessons to go to though, I was stuck at their house." I frowned.

"The faces, is that why you always knew who I was?" The Doctor asked,

"Yes, because I don't pay attention to peoples faces. I can't really, the only thing that tips me off about you is the sonic. Also your terrible fashion sense." I giggled. The Doctor messed up my hair,

"I have amazing fashion sense, and you know it." He pointed at me. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"A story of a lifetime, and you still haven't told me everything." The Doctor looked at me innocently.

"We're allowed to keep some of our secrets doctor." I looked away from him.

"Well, I've not got any secrets from you, and neither do Amy or Rory." The Doctor pointed out.

"You all keep secrets from each other, surely I'm entitled to the same thing." I pouted.

"Fine! I get it, I won't win on that one. Come on, let's get something to eat. I think Amy's baking a cake." The Doctor scrunched up his nose.

"Alright, you know those two are listening right outside the door don't you?" I pointed out. The Doctor growled, opening the door of my room to find Amy, and Rory standing there.

"We weren't listening!" Rory said immediately.

"We were just checking the door for…" Amy looked around for an excuse,

"Termites, don't want termites do we?" Rory smiled,

"My Tardis would never have termites!" The Doctor challenged.

"Why do I smell burning?" I asked, Amy's eyes widened.

"Cake!" she yelled,

"This is why, I don't cook much!" she explained running into the kitchen.

"What, you aren't scared of me now?" I asked Rory, putting my hands on my hips.

"No, you were defending yourself." He crossed his arms.

"I'm going to go try and help Amy," I rushed ahead.

Doctor's POV

"Doctor, do you still think there's something she didn't tell you?" Rory asked,

"Yes, at least I know why she has sleep issues. I'll be keeping a closer eye on her. Ever heard of a Dr. Hoffman?" I asked Rory,

"Yes, he's one of the best researchers of parallel universe study. He also donates to a lot of charities, but no one's actually seen him, or knows what he looks like." Rory watched the two girls as they fussed over a perfectly fine cake. Well, it was burnt. They tossed it into the garbage as Inez started helping Amy make something else.

"Dr. Hoffman huh?" I questioned myself.

"Hey Rory what's the percentage of life for children with genetic disorders? Specifically VCFS?" I asked,

"Most don't live to be over 50." He answered bluntly.

"Why?" I asked,

"Doctor weren't you listening earlier?" he demanded,

"Yes, I was, explain, again." I ordered.

"Their immune systems, if they catch a disease, they can catch it over and over again." Rory condensed.

"What happens if you get a deadly disease? Something that maybe could be cured, but it wouldn't matter with something like VCFS?" I asked,

"You would just have to keep curing it." He answered.

"What's in most of the modern medical treatments and vaccines?" I asked,

"Penicillin." Rory answered.

"Oh! Oh! No, you naughty girl, that's what you're not telling me." I covered my mouth.

"Rory, what if someone was allergic to Penicillin?" I asked.

"Well there are only about 10% of people that report it. Out of that 10% there are usually only 1% that actually have it. It's almost…unheard of." Rory trailed off.

"Doctor if she's sick in her world, does that mean she's contagious in this one?" Rory asked,

"No, it won't affect you or Amy at all. You're safe." I assured.

"Why?" Rory asked,

"Because the particles and bacteria for diseases and cures in her world are slightly different, your bodies aren't compatible." I explained.

"Good, I guess. Good for us, not for her." He held up his hands.

"And I've selfishly got her trapped in the Tardis playing house, and making…cake." I frowned. Amy and Inez were now discussing whether to make a pie instead. I'd only thought the last bit to myself, I hadn't said it out loud. Rory went over to help the girls only to have Amy throw frosting in his face.

"Amy come on!" he tried, attempting to catch the redhead.

Inez's POV

"So, what were you talking about?" Amy asked,

"Stuff," I answered.

"Just stuff, aren't either of you going to tell me something?" Amy pouted.

"Nope, how much did you hear anyway?" I asked slyly.

"Something about a tv show, and your friend Teddy." Amy said.

"Ok," I answered.

"So your mom basically went insane yeah?" Amy asked, I nodded.

"Why didn't you leave?" she asked,

"I didn't know that was an option." I pointed out.

"Your family isn't religious or anything are they?" Amy asked,

"No, not at all. Complete atheists. Thankfully," I smiled,

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that. Come on! This cake's done for what do we do with the frosting?" Amy asked, as she picked up a spatula and fussed around with the chocolate.

"Eat it?" I suggested, as I took a small amount with a spoon. Rory came over and did the same thing,

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He grinned, as he fed some to Amy.

"Hey, back off both of you!" Amy warned, as she started throwing frosting around. We all started laughing.

"Should we make a pie instead?" I wondered,

"Pie? What do we do with pie?" Amy asked,

"Peach Pie? Apple Pie? Custard Pie? Mince Pie?" Rory started asking, as he hugged Amy.

"I like Custard Pie!" The Doctor piped in.

"Of course you do," I shrugged.

"What's that mean?' he demanded as Rory and Amy laughed.

"You're a child." I stuck out my tongue at him. He growled, and dabbed frosting on my cheek.

"I win!" he declared, as I chased him around.

"Doctor!" Amy reprimanded.

The rest of the evening ended with fun, and happiness. Some part of me wished that it could go on forever. Yet some part of me also knew that this was not mine to claim.


	21. The Happiest Place On Earth! pt 1

Ch. 21 – The Happiest Place on Earth pt. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or Disney, I only own my story line and characters.

P.S: sorry it's so short, if I have time, I'll add another part before the weeks out!

Inez's POV

"Ok, where should we go? The planet of rubies? A carnival? Amusement park? I love Amusement Parks!" The Doctor exclaimed as he zipped around the Tardis.

"The grand opening of Disneyland 1955!" I declared.

"Oooooh, I like that one. Never been to Disneyland, what do ya think Rory?" Amy asked hugging her fiancée.

"Disney world…yeah, yeah, always wanted to meet Walt Disney." Rory grinned.

"Hold on, you'll be able to go won't you?" Amy asked me, and looked at the Doctor.

"She'll be fine. It's in America which is where she's from so the strain shouldn't be as bad." He mumbled.

"Just in case though…" he looked steadily at me before grabbing my arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as the Doctor dragged me to a corridor away from Amy and Rory.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted as he gave me some of his time energy.

"Your body is slowly burning through your time energy which is keeping you alive. If I can give you a little bit extra, it will slow that process down." The Doctor explained, as he patted my cheek.

"But it's just going to be wasted isn't it?" I frowned,

"It's worth it, if it keeps you alive." The Doctor whispered, before he dragged me back into the Tardis's control center.

"Ok! Everyone, Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled as he flipped the control lever for take off.

"Here, put these on! Have to look like tourists…" The Doctor smirked, as he tossed Amy and I mickey mouse hats, and Rory a fanny pack.

"What's this?" Rory looked at the pack doubtfully.

"Oh, just put it around your waist, clip the buckle, and…" The Doctor started explaining.

"I know what it does, but what's in it?" Rory asked.

"Disneyland has extremely high security standards for a theme park. I doubt even the psychic paper would be enough without causing suspicion." The Doctor opened the door of the Tardis. All of us expected to see sunshine, and hear "It's a Small World" start playing.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked.

"An office, er… somebody's office." The Doctor exclaimed looking around. It was certainly somebody's office. There was a huge mahogany desk, and pictures of Mickey Mouse hanging on the wall.

"Excuse me are you guests?" A man asked us. It was Walt Disney himself, sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"Yes, yes we're guests!" The Doctor pointed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Walt asked looking at the Tardis.

"And how did that blue box land in my office?" he asked.

"Long story." The Doctor pointed at him.

"Where are we?" Amy asked again, looking around.

"Excuse me for saying so maam, but you are in the secret apartments above the fire station in my personal office." Walt explained. Emphasing the word "secret."

"I can't believe it's really Walt Disney!" I exclaimed to the Doctor,

"I know, it's totally cool isn't it?" The Doctor and I laughed.

"Sorry for landing in your office Walt. We'll just go back to the park and –"

"Hold on, you said land, is that police box a space ship?" Walt asked pointing at the blue telephone box.

"Well, not really." The Doctor said sheepishly.

"I do admire spaceships, space travel, it's absolutely wonderful. Are all of you aliens?" Walt asked.

"Well, he is, I am, they're not." I pointed to the Doctor, myself, and then Rory and Amy.

"Interesting have you ever seen any of my movies then?" Walt asked quickly.

"Snow white's my favorite!" I chimed in eagerly.

"I liked the little mermaid! We have the same red hair!" Amy winked.

"No, no, Amy! He hasn't made that one yet!" The Doctor hissed.

"I can see that, but Ariel was never Scottish, I believe. Nor have I made that movie, although I do have the plans for it." Walt chuckled, and looked entertained.

"Also, assuming you are aliens, and since your clothes don't fit this time era at all," Walt glanced at Amy's leather boots, leather skirt, and my denim jacket.

"I'm assuming your time travelers?" Walt asked the Doctor directly.

Everyone went silent…


	22. The Happiest Place On Earth! pt 2

The Happiest Place on Earth! Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or Disney. I only own my own characters and plot.

Extra chapter will be posted tomorrow!

"Ah, ah, er…" The Doctor was pointing and spinning around.

"Doctor, he's already figured it out, just tell him!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, why?" The Doctor asked.

"No one but extremely smart aliens who were time travelers could have landed themselves in here. Let alone in a blue police box." Walt explained.

"Ah, right." The Doctor pointed. Walt began to look very, very, interested in us.

"You're an alien, really?" Walt asked me.

"Well, from a parallel universe!" I piped up.

"shhhhhh!" The Doctor covered my mouth. I bit his hand.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Why be quiet? You told Rory didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's because it's Rory! He's Amy's so I figure we're safe with him."

"We're here you know!" Amy shoved the time lord.

"Perfectly safe with me to." Walt grinned. The Docotr narrowed his eyes.

"Begging your pardon, but you do look like an ordinary little girl." Walt said gently.

"She is!" The Doctor said pushing me behind him.

"So, you're Walt Disney?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Tell me, am I just as famous in your world as I am in this one?" Walt asked me. I looked at the Doctor, who nodded at me.

"Yes!" I piped up.

"Oh, well that's good then." Walt sighed.

"How about a tour Mr. Disney?" Rory asked patting him on the back,

" Mr. Disney is my father young man." Walt said a bit impatiently.

"Sorry, er- Walt. Wow that's weird, this is Walt Disney, and I just called him Walt!" Rory exclaimed to me.

"I know, isn't it cool?" I squealed happily. I started bouncing around the office looking at the red vintage shades, the roses, and antique pieces. The little lamp that would always remain lit for him, was bright.

"What are you looking at?" Walt, and the Doctor both asked me at the same time.

"Nothing!" I held up my hands in defense as I turned away from the bright lamp.

"Considering today's the grand opening, a tour might be…fun_." _Walt said unexpectedly.

"Yay!" Amy and I cheered, Walt, the Doctor, and Rory all laughed.

"How about a tour through New Orleans square?" he asked smiling brightly.

"Please Doctor, please, please?" Amy's eyes brightened, even Rory looked eager at this prospect.

"Ok!" The Doctor agreed happily,

"Hey look a fire pole!" I said happily as my hand wrapped around cool metal.

"If you jump down we'll meet you down there." Walt grinned. The Doctor looked at me silently, daring me to.

"Can I?" I asked eagerly. Walt, and the Doctor nodded, before the Doctor glared at Walt.

"Woohoo!" I said quickly, as I slid down.

"Me to! Me to!" Amy cheered, running up to the pole. She went down after me.

"We-we're going down the stairs right?" Rory asked Walt.

"Of course, I've never slid down that pole." Walt smiled, patting Rory on the back.

"Come on Rory, let's get the girls." The Doctor said.

"Right, girls." Rory pointed his hands up in the air.

"Yeah! That was fun wasn't it?" Amy laughed, as she hugged my shoulders, I smiled and nodded.

"Are you doing ok?" she asked looking me up and down.

"I'm fine Amy, don't worry about it." I waved it away.

"You sure? What did the Doctor do earlier?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Shhh, it's a secret. Besides I've always wanted to go to Disneyland!" I changed the subject.

"Really then?" Amy asked looking around at the vintage 50's settings.

" His wife loved Roses, she decorated the apartment," I informed as I looked around at some of the family pictures.

"His wife huh?" Amy asked.

"Never mind," I shrugged.

"Hey there are the boys!" Amy waved at Rory, the Doctor, and Walt Disney himself.

"Walt!" A lady whom I recognized as Julie Andrews came over to greet us.

"Julie! How are you doing?" Walt asked her cordially.

"Whose that?" Amy asked,

"It's Mary Poppins!" I squealed.

"You mean Julie Andrews!" Rory whispered. I nodded,

"Who are these lovely guests of yours?" Julie asked Walt,

"Just some old friends of mine," Walt winked at the Doctor, who grinned proudly.

"I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor introduced himself.

"I'm Amy!" Amy shook Julie's hand.

"I'm Rory,"

"My name's Inez," I greeted as politely as the other two.

"What a lovely group of young people." Julie Andrews smiled.

"Is it weird that I want to start singing the sound of music right now?" I asked the Doctor.

"Please don't," he whispered back, although he was grinning.

"Well, we were just headed out to tour the town square." Walt grinned at Julie.

"What a lovely idea, I'll join you shall I?" Julie asked, as she followed us. Walt looked a little dissapointed as this meant he couldn't quiz the Doctor on spaceships and time travel.

"Let's visit the Haunted Mansion!" I said first.

"You know what's creepy about that place?" Walt mentioned,

"What is?" All of us asked,

"We've had some problems with people trying to scatter family member's ashes here. It attracts rodents and the like, so we've encouraged them not do so. But I expect they'll keep trying." Walt said with a strained smile, as we all walked through the rooms.

"What a horrid thing to deal with!" Julie sympathized. Amy, Rory, and I all agreed with her.

The Doctor looked relieved that Walt was distracted, and Rory, Amy, and I were just enjoying everything else. We smiled, and talked with some of the people who came up to talk to Walt and Julie, or take pictures with them. It was so magical. For no reason, I started crying when it was getting dark out, and the parade was about to begin.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, taking me aside.

"Everyone's been so kind here, and there are no monsters today. It's so sad, that...you don't...I won't..." I couldn't stop myself.

" That I don't exist in this world, and you don't truly belong in it?" The Doctor whispered into my hair. I nodded, as he hugged me.

"I promise you I will find a way. With any luck we're in a separate universe from the show and your interactions aren't messing up the...plot at all." The Doctor pointed out, I looked up and gasped.

"How do you figure that?" I asked,

"A tv show, is just that. A tv show, it's impossible to enter, or meet anyone but the actors, directors, etc, from it. Who writes it in your world?" The Doctor asked me.

"It was originally created by Sydney Newman in 1963, and got picked up by Steven Moffat after a 5 year hiatus, when the tv show reboot in 2005." I told him.

"Right, so I want to talk to this Sydney Newman then, I want to know who gave him instructions about the creation of my life on a tv screen." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" I asked,

"Because, how do I know you're not a tv show? How do you know you're not a tv show?" the Doctor asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked,

"Parallel universes are unreliable. If say your life was being written as a book or a tv show in another world what would you do?" The Doctor asked me.

"Ah, I get it. What did happen during those 5 years?" I asked him. He shrugged,

"I did the same stuff I'm doing now." he answered.

"So potentially there's a companion or two I don't know about?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ok, then. Why did I end up here?" I asked him next. Amy and Rory were watching fireworks with Walt Disney.

"A wish maybe? I'm not sure, maybe someone from another parallel universe figured out how to connect us all. The problem with parallel universes is that since there's nothing impossible with them, that means we've got every possible solution." The Doctor explained.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff." I grinned.

"Exactly." The Doctor tapped my nose,

"Ok you two, the fireworks are done, and everyone's going home." Rory and Amy stood up stretching. Walt walked over to us.

"Let me know if there's anything you need, anything at all. I'll be up in my apartment so you'll know where to find me." Walt grinned shaking everybody's hand before he to walked off. All the guests had gone, and all the street lamps were going out.

"Is it just me, or did things get really dark really...quickly." The Doctor said looking around. Suddenly, the vintage little town didn't seem so magical or friendly without it's guests, and it's color.

"Doctor, I think we should head back to the Tardis. Rory said sounding scared.

"I think so to," Amy said shivering. A cold wind blew through all of us.

"You're right, let's get to the apartment." The Doctor and all of us ran to Walt's apartment. We ran up the steps quickly to the room where our Tardis was still waiting.

"Hey- uh- Walt?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes Doctor?" Walt asked in the same friendly tone he had earlier today.

"Is there anything going on in this park that I should know about?" The Doctor was checking around the apartment. Lifting up knick knacks, and such.

"Oh Doctor, you didn't think things were that easy did you?" Walt asked.

" What's going on? Doctor?" Amy asked,

"There are cats crawling about the streets." I said looking out one of the windows.

"Yes, real mice are surprisingly not popular with the guests. They prefer cartoons." Walt smirked.

"We're not leaving till we figure out what's going on." The Doctor told all of us as the Tardis disappeared.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Rory asked, as the Doctor grabbed all three of us, and we ran downstairs.

"I'm always here Doctor. I always leave that light on when I'm here." Walt grinned pointing to the lamp.

"Of course you are," The Doctor said under his breath.

"Doctor what happened to the Tardis?" I asked next,

"I sent it to the front of the theme park, instead of Walt's apartment." The Doctor answered.

"Why? What for?" Amy asked. we headed over to the Haunted Mansion ride.

"In case we need an escape, because I have a feeling that this place turns into a trap at night." The Doctor stared at the Haunted Mansion lawn.

The Happiest Place on Earth huh? I thought.


	23. The Happiest Place On Earth? Finale

The Happiest Place On Earth? Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, or Disney. I only own my life, the teddy bears, my plot, and my stories. For these I make no apologies.

….

Inez's POV

Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.

That's all there was at the end of the day. I remembered that Walt had said that the guests were the ones who brought the magic and color with them, it appeared that was true. As all of us stood outside the Haunted Mansion (which was still incomplete) I wondered what could be waiting for us.

I wondered if this is what it was like in his mind. Completely dark…I wondered if that was why he worked so hard. It honestly made him happy, because the alternative was loneliness. It could also explain why Walt could produce the best combination of colors like Van Gogh or any other great painter. He was devastatingly lonely. Being lonely was very much like not being able to see people's faces or letting them touch you.

"Doctor what are we doing here?" Amy asked as we walked up towards the mansion.

"Finding out what's going on." He answered.

"Doctor, are those cats going to hurt us?" Rory asked. One of the crawling mouse hunters flashed its eyes at us in the dark.

"No, no, they're just cats." The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor did that statue just move?" I pointed to one of the head busts.

"Course it did," the Doctor answered. He was running around using his Sonic on everything.

"Doctor, I swear I saw it move." I tried to tell him.

Why were they here? The angels weren't supposed to be here. Then again, a place like this had never been on Doctor Who. If they weren't angels, then what could replicate moving statues? A lot of the rides in Disney were made like animatronics, or robots…

"Doctor, there aren't angels here are there?" Amy sounded terrified, and with good reason.

"Angels? If there are, we're in trouble." He answered, stopping for a moment, and checking on both of us.

"Angels?" Rory asked,

"Psychopathic moving statues, you blink, and you're dead." I whispered.

"Come in dear, it's getting cold…" An old woman's voice said as the door of the Haunted Mansion swung open.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" The Doctor asked.

"I've been here a very long time. Close the door, and don't let in the cold…" The old woman warned.

"Those ravens were supposed to be the narrators." The woman pointed up to the corner of the ceiling. All of us could only see one Raven.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" The Doctor asked impatiently. He scanned her with the Sonic, but she seemed to crumble away into dust. She rebuilt herself over by the other side of the first room.

"Not exactly," she grinned revealing strings of muscle and blood holding her jawbone together. Amy, and I screamed.

"Tell me what's going on here, now!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor, these are just machines right?" Amy asked.

"I hope so…but whatever's controlling them is doing an awfully good job of scaring me…" The Doctor made a wild organ playing gesture.

"That scares me…" Rory said smoothly, as he hugged Amy.

"It's just a spooky old house…nothing scary here is there?" Rory shouted. He was answered by the loud screech of a crow.

"The Ravens were supposed to tell the story right? Why switch to a ghost host but keep the ravens?" I asked. So far we'd counted One, two, Ravens.

"Hello there, kitty cat!" The Doctor ignored me, as a white cat walked past him. It was very pretty, and incredibly fluffy.

"Ooooh, how lovely." I bent down and began petting it as well.

"Great! Just brilliant! In a scary haunted mansion, trapped at Disneyland during the night, but you two are happy petting a cat!" Amy threw up her arms.

"I am not a child!" I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Guests, please walk through carefully…" A robotic ghost host offered. The doom buggy's hadn't been installed, and the Haunted mansion was still just a walk through. It still had the traditional scenes, the coffin opening, the holographic ghosts. All of them were here…sort of.

Because we were in 1955 this ride hadn't been fully completed. Walt had said earlier that it was due to people trying to scatter their family ashes here. He also wanted to get doom buggy's installed so that the ride wouldn't be as dirty or dingy. It made me think about what happened to the things that the Disney corporation abandoned.

"Hey Doctor…" I began, but was cut off by a long shriek!

"The Dining room!" The Doctor yelled. Rory, Amy, and I took off running. The old woman who had welcomed us into the ride earlier was there, but she was dead. Hanging from the ceiling, but it didn't look like she had hanged herself.

"Doctor something's here with us." Amy said.

"I know! I know!" he shouted at her.

"I'm trying to figure it out." He said.

"Does anyone know why Walt Disney chose a mouse?" Rory asked, none of us knew the answer.

"I'm not sure anybody knows, I mean they're generally detestable and unwanted, right?" I asked,

"With the lamp, Walt said that lamp was always on when he was here. What happens in the future after he dies?" The Doctor asked snapping his fingers.

"It stays on…" Amy trailed off.

"Could be ghost mice…ghost robots...ghost…aliens…" The Doctor started mumbling to himself. I got uneasy as we all walked back over to the ballroom.

"Three." I said, counting the third Raven.

"How many do you think there are?" Amy asked, as she walked around. The truly vintage feel of the house only made it scary. In a way, it reminded me of Walt's apartment. There were colors of red, and roses…

"Doctor this ballroom, it's familiar…" I said,

****"You've never been here, how can it be familiar?" The Doctor demanded.

"I don't know, Um… smiling…something…" I tried. Outside, the thunder cracked, and I saw a shadow of a wolf.

**_We hate to interrupt but your time is coming to a close…_**

The voices. The voices were causing this!

"What the hell was that?" Rory asked.

"Doctor why are those things here?" Amy asked as she grabbed me quickly.

"I don't know! Goddamn it! This was not on my list of things to do today!" The Doctor shouted at the ceiling.

"Four." I said.

"Four what?" The Doctor asked.

"One, two, three, four, Ravens!" I shouted. There was another Raven hiding in the corner. Ravens, and Cats both ate mice. Was that why this was the scariest attraction at Disney World? Because in the subconscious of the guests minds, Walt Disney made them feel like mice. There were hidden Mickey's everywhere. Making you think that mice were innocent, cute, friendly. Then things like Ravens, and Cats were set loose to make you feel vulnerable. Make the guests feel indebted to Walt Disney. Make it the Happiest Place on Earth.

The clock in the ballroom haunted mansion began speeding up. I started hearing the sounds of crying, screaming, someone being tortured.

"Doctor what is this? What's going on?" I asked, I was the only one who asked. Amy and Rory frowned.

"This is what happened while you were asleep, these were the sounds you were making…" The Doctor trailed off looking at me sadly.

"How was I supposed to know? I couldn't remember much after I woke up!" I yelled at him.

"I want to know who recorded this, and whose trying to take you away from me." The Doctor pointed at me.

"I'm not yours!" I shouted,

"Doesn't matter!" The Doctor yelled back. I began feeling week. Had my body already burned through some of the extra time energy? I began coughing…

**_Tick, Tock, goes the clock, what games now shall we play? If you go out in the woods today, you'd better go in disguise…Your tiny hand is frozen…is frozen…is frozen…_**

The voices started singing again, as the machines in the ride began going wild. Things were sparking, and things were breaking. Ghosts were flying around, and I was going to be separated from the Doctor. I thought that this was some sort of punishment for me, to make me go through as much pain as possible. Haha, that was funny. If the Doctor was the God of Time, and the Master was the God of Death, then I would be the God of…Pain…that was it. That's who I was, the God of Pain…anytime that anything happened that was the Doctor's worst fear, it happened to me. He'd dreaded the sleep pollen torturing me. He'd dreaded finding a human time lord, or something equivalent. He dreaded people dying, and I was pretty much on the brink of death all the time.

"Inez? Inez? What's going on?" Amy asked trying to call me back to reality.

"Doctor she's coughing up blood!" Rory panicked,

"Pain…god of pain…" I got out.

"Doctor what's she talking about?" Rory asked.

"That doesn't explain whose doing this!" The Doctor soothed, the Doctor had an unhealthy attachment to his pain. Were the voices trying to save him form it? Is that why they reassured both of us that they loved me.

"Doctor the Ravens, all of them are flying in here!" Amy shouted, and we all ducked as the four animatronic gathered in the middle of the ballroom. They stood up straight, and their beaks opened wide.

"Doctor were there any other aliens besides the Time Lords with access to Time energy?" I asked him. The Doctor looked scared, as he was trying to save everyone.

"Get out, we've all got to get out of here." He mumbled instead.

"Doctor! Answer me now!" I demanded, before I started coughing again.

"There was one other race..." The Doctor whispered in my ear.

"Rory come on!" Amy yelled, trying to help the Doctor who was pulling up cords from the animatronics, trying to disconnect them. Disable the ride.

"I knew it, I knew who you were.." The Doctor whispered.

"Tell me now!" I demanded.

"Time Lords sort of create their own royalty. By choosing which children will receive the time energy, it becomes decided who governs the fate of the race. To protect the race of the Time Lords there was another race…The Time Fairy's. What they did is that they would match up one of the Time Fairy's who were born with the time energy, with one of the Time Lords. The reason I ran away that day to steal the Tardis well, aside from the fact that I wanted to, was because I would have had to marry one of the Time Fairy's. Most of the time lords wouldn't mind. The time fairy's are Beautiful creatures mind you, but their race was also suffering. When the Time War began I didn't want to be responsible for the death of their race, if I didn't marry who I was told to. So I was mad enough and ran away…but instead," The Doctor wrinkled up his face looking older than I'd ever seen him.

"Instead you destroyed your own race as well." I hugged him.

"Human time lords aren't possible.." The Doctor told me again.

"Doctor, I know that…"he interrupted.

"But human Time Fairy's are." He stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a sort of reincarnation. Time fairy's can store their time energy within a human soul for a certain number of regenerations. Usually around 3 or 4 since the human brain can only handle so many memories. This is probably you're last one. That's why you're body's dying. It's not rejecting the time energy, that's what caused your genetic disorder. The time energy was grafted into your DNA though. Some clever person seems to have decided to recreate the time fairy's. That person is almost definitely your father, and almost definitely has some connection to these voices." He smiled sadly.

"Then we've got to find him before I die." I said.

"That's nice and all you guys, but why are they here?" Amy asked.

"Disneyland's grand opening in 1955 is one of the largest gatherings of humans in America. If you wanted to gather souls to experiment on, what better place would there be than here?" The Doctor asked pointing at the ceiling.

The Ravens in the middle of the ballroom extended their wings, connecting with each other at the tips and creating a black circle. The room continued going wild,

"So it's not those Angel thingy's you mentioned?" Rory asked.

"No, no, not at all." The Doctor answered.

"The voices seem to like imitating things. Alien shapeshifters, isn't it wonderful? They're playing on Inez's memories, her nightmares. They're shape-shifting themselves to create whatever reality is necessary for her to believe." The Doctor broke one of the head busts which just reassembled itself again.

"So the old woman?" Amy asked.

"Looked startlingly like my grandmother." I realized.

"The ballroom?" Rory asked,

"Probably as close as they could get to the one in my dream." I answered.

"The screaming and crying?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"They were probably trying to make you think that this world is a dream. They might have had the hopes that you would kill yourself to wake up." The Doctor glared at the floor.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked.

"Good question." The Doctor answered her.

**_I'm afraid you won't be escaping this time Doctor…_**

****The Ravens opened their mouths as they began speaking. My mother's voice was coming out of their beaks.

"I'm asking the same question I asked before, what do you want this girl?" The Doctor demanded.

**_We want her to come with us…We want to love her…_**

****The voices explained.

"Whose voice are they using? Why does she look so scared" Rory asked Amy. Amy couldn't answer him because she didn't know.

"My mothers." I answered.

**_She belongs with us…_**

The voices said again. The circle of black raven wings opened, as they tried capturing all of us.

"No! No!" The Doctor shouted. Unfortunately the voices were right, there was nothing any of us could do. The last thing I remembered was holding the Doctor's hand...Amy and Rory were standing next to us.


	24. The Place of Wasted Time

The Place of Wasted Time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's POV

Here it was. It had happened. I would be stuck going back home. This was it, over, kaput. I was basically signed over to death. My throat was burning, and my chest was tightening. My body shifted from murky, swampy heat, to the feeling of cool clay. My veins seemed to throb, as my shoulders and legs were trembling, and pulsing like a river. My heart, and my muscles felt too big beneath my skin. I worried that they would burst out, and spill blood everywhere. I needed to calm them down.

"I want water," I spoke before I could stop myself. That had been a thought, but it came out of my mouth, and I had no control over it.

"I want water, please, I need water. Is there anyone here? Why don't I see anyone?" I continued thinking, and speaking at the same time.

"I keep thinking, and speaking. Please can someone help me? Where's the Doctor? Where's Amy? What about Rory? I really want water…" I kept saying.

"I keep talking…" I spoke. The room began to tremor as I stood up from a white bed.

"Embarrassing…stop…thinking…" I told myself, as my head calmed down a bit.

My legs felt like they'd been electrocuted, and turned into bread dough. The rest of my limbs still throbbed and pulsed. I fell back down. I rambled. I wasn't speaking to anyone.

"I still want water…" I grasped at the bed handles, but my fingers felt like they'd turned into thread.

"Can anyone hear me? I want some goddamned water!" I shouted, as my chest heaved, and I felt like I was going to throw up. With a shaking hand I tried to cover my mouth. A person rushed into the room with a water pitcher, and a large bucket that I threw up in. The person held my hair back as I did this. The water was slowly poured into a tall glass.

"Where are they? Where's the Doctor? Where's Amy? Why can't I control my thoughts?" I started asking as the person began trying to calm me. To my surprise, they were human, or looked human.

"It's just the medicine it'll wear off in a bit." The person informed.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"One of the voices." The person chuckled.

"Like you think it's funny." I mumbled as I took a drink of the water.

"Nope, not in your case. Even to us, your stories quite sad." The person explained.

"What's happening to me?" I asked.

"Your dying." The person answered bluntly.

"And?" I asked,

"And what? Nothing we can do. Once a virus takes a hold of your body it's impossible to stop it. If we left you with the Doctor, he would have continued using his time energy to help you." The person glared at me.

"He said, he told me about the…time fairy's?" I asked.

"Sounds really childish of me to ask that doesn't it?" I thought out loud.

"Yes, it does." The person chuckled.

"Did he lie?" I asked,

"Doesn't matter if they exist or not does it? In your world he doesn't exist, and neither do we." The person pointed out.

"So, why connect me with him then?" I asked.

"Hmmm, to try and change things." The person answered.

"For me?" I asked hopefully.

"No, not for you. I told you, you are going to die, and there's nothing I can do." The person sounded annoyed.

"Yes, thank you for noticing." The person said.

"What that you're annoyed?" I asked, before throwing up in the bucket again. My chest tightened, as I hit it. I felt like I was choking on food or something stupid like an ice cube that wasn't melting.

"That feeling won't go away…" the person said. I tried to see their face, and I couldn't. I just really couldn't.

"You want to see what I look like? Why does that matter? It won't help you figure out where you are, it won't help you figure out how to survive, and it won't help you escape or find your friends. Why bother?" the person asked.

"Then I'd know who I was dealing with, I'd know your weaknesses, and your strengths, I'd know your story. Maybe that's why I can't see them…" I sipped on the glass of water slowly.

"Faces? Maybe it's better not to. What was the saying? Don't judge a book by its cover?" the person asked.

"Everyone does anyhow." I answered.

"True, ah well, what do I know? If it makes you fell better, I'm a clone that's not supposed to exist. Or that did exist, and that ended up here. I had a wife, it was nice for awhile. Then I died, pretty quickly, and sadly. Not too many people missed me, well, maybe they did. Hope my wife missed me! She liked the idea of being a Mrs. Smith, thought it was funny for some reason." The person rambled now. They guided me away from the white bed in the large room. We walked out into a strange hallway.

"Your last names Smith?" I asked doubtfully. Nope, I still wasn't getting the face.

"Super common name, couldn't find anything else." The person said quickly. I fell against a bronze colored wall. The person caught my glass of water, and me with one arm. The hallway was strange, it was huge, and round, and bronze. There were metal signs like a hospital or care center-y type office building.

"Those tell you where to go." Smith informed brightly, as I kept speaking my thoughts out loud. He handed me the glass of water delicately.

I was too tired to talk, so I clamped my mouth shut, and only sipped my water.

"Ok fine, don't talk." The person sighed. We walked for a while.

"I know you want to see the Doctor, and Amy. But right now, there's nothing they can do. The Doctor was right about the time energy being surgically inserted into your DNA." Smith informed. My lips trembled as I felt like I had to speak.

"You may as well let it all out." Smith said.

"My father? Do I get to meet my father?" I asked, and Smith frowned.

"Yes, your father lives here." Smith answered.

"Why?" I asked,

"Because otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you." Smith answered.

"why does he need to keep an eye on me?" I asked.

"Because he created you." Smith answered looking a bit dark.

"That doesn't surprise me, will I meet him here?" I asked.

"Where do you think we're going?" Smith smiled.

"So where are we then?" I asked.

"Spaceship, sort of. Another dimension." Smith responded.

"Another dimension? Again?!" I asked.

"Yes, it's not your world, it's not the Doctor's world. It's...neutral." Smith laughed.

"So what kind of a world is it?" I asked,

"A place where people like me, who others don't want to be around go." he sighed.

"So, why am I here?" I asked.

" In your world, remember how there were lots of theories of how the Doctor could exist? Remember how people were so vehement about their beliefs with certain characters? Like me, for example. There were so many people who didn't think that I deserved a happy ending with my wife. They thought I was just a replacement for the _real_ doctor." Smith explained.

"Oh, you're John Smith." I realized.

"Precisely." he answered.

"Again, that still doesn't answer why I'm here." I shrugged, looking out of a green glass window on the bronze wall.

"In your world the people who write Dr. Who didn't plan out an ending for me, and it was left to the fans. They decided. With you, you're just not supposed to be here." Smith looked at me darkly.

"What is this place?" I asked, it was almost like a steampunk heaven. There were random gears sticking on the walls. Ragged top hats on the corners, and diamonds scattered around the green glass windows like out of place stars. It still looked sort of like a hospital, there were nurses with black masks roaming the hallways. Patients with stitched up mouths. Steampunk hospital, that's what this place was like.

"The place where characters without proper endings go. The wastebin for for memories that won't ever be re-stored. The place where time was wasted on creativity. The place where people die who don't matter to anyone because their _time_ on earth meant nothing. This is the Place of Wasted Time." The tenth Doctor's clone informed me.


	25. The Place of Wasted Time pt 2

The Place of Wasted Time pt. 2

Updates: My Ouran fic is temporarily going to be on hiatus, so I can work on this fic a little bit more. If anyone wants to see more of my writing they should try and find me on hitRECord (I'm Ms. Teddy). I've been posting some things up there recently. Thanks for sticking with me everyone! For anyone wondering, my update times are usually Wednesday or Thursday. It really depends on my schedule. though. Follow me on twitter if you want extra info, and please review, follow, and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's POV

"Wasted Time?" I asked,

"Yes, precisely that. Have you noticed the floor that we're walking on?" Smith asked. I looked down. Beneath our feet was a glassy, green colored floor like the windows. Only there was something flowing beneath it. Whatever it was, it twisted, and it weaved, and it curled and uncurled.

"That's time energy." Smith pointed to it.

"Time energy?" I asked.

"Unusable Time Energy. Or more like Time Energy that's already been used up." Smith tried to explain.

"Alright, I get it. So what we're in another dimension of time energy trash?" I asked.

"You do get it!" Smith hugged me, and I pushed him away.

"Right, you don't like hugging. He remembers that." Smith pointed to his head.

"The tenth Doctor's memories?" I asked.

"Yes, they're all locked away in my head. I remember everything he did up until the point that he left me." Smith looked a little sad.

"So he must have met me after losing Rose but possibly before Donna or Martha…" I mumbled.

"Sorry?" Smith asked.

"The Doctor likes to run away from his past." I patted him on his back. I coughed again.

"I know. We're making him confront it this time." Smith nodded seriously.

"How?" I asked.

"By making him choose. He's made so many people choose whether they want to live. Then whatever decision they make he treats it as if it was his." Smith said slowly.

"You don't h-have to dumb it down for me." I groaned. Smith turned me down an extremely wide hallway with strange pod-like devices attached.

"There are your friends, they're safe see?" Smith showed that inside the pods were Amy, Rory and The Doctor.

"What are those things hibernation chambers?" I asked.

"Yeah…preservation facilities." Smith looked a bit impressed.

"If it makes you feel better none of them will remember anything. Nothing about you, nothing about this place." Smith looked around.

"That does make me feel better actually. So what's going to happen to the Doctor then if it's nothing bad?" I asked.

"Let me answer that!" A voice said. A pair of large, bronze double doors opened that were in the center of the hallway.

"Dr. Hoffman!" I just about fell over. Dr. Hoffman was a strong looking man with white hair, and intelligent eyes. I had never seen any pictures of my father, so I'd never known what he looked like. The fact that it was Dr. Hoffman made a bit more sense to me now. Why mother had pretty much agreed to his suggestions when it came to my well-being. Why else would he have bothered with me. Even if he was the one who experimented on me, it made sense.

"Hello child," Dr. Hoffman said kindly.

"A-are you my father?" I looked between him and Smith. Smith nodded.

"Mighty helpful he's been, you've no idea." Dr. Hoffman pointed at Smith. I just stared.

"You, put the time energy in me?" I asked steadily. Dr. Hoffman frowned.

"Yes, well, it's hard to put into words exactly, to say why I've done some of the things I've done." Dr. Hoffman looked at me cautiously.

"I know you can't accept me as your father right away. So please just continue as if you were my patient and closest friend." Dr. Hoffman said halfway to himself. I nodded.

"More importantly what are you going to do to the Doctor?" I asked.

"We want to test his capabilities of true love." Dr. Hoffman answered. He led me into a grand ballroom with a black marble floor and high ceilings.

"Love? The Doctor values the people he cares about more than anything!" I exclaimed.

"He values them, but does he really care for them? Does the Doctor know the difference between love, and happiness? If he did, he wouldn't have been able to sacrifice Rose Tyler." Dr. Hoffman explained.

"That was the parallel dimension thing getting in the way again!" I exclaimed.

"It would have made a difference if she was a time lord." Smith answered instantly, I looked up at him.

"I know remember? I have all his memories." Smith tapped his forehead.

"The Doctor ultimately decided to sacrifice Rose simply because she wasn't his species. He wasn't willing to risk everything he loved about being a time lord for her sake. He wasn't going to risk two universes destroyed for her. That's why I was perfect when I came along because I was human. I was her species, he wasn't. He didn't have to risk anything but me, and I was already disposable. He couldn't get over that fact." Smith tried to get me understand.

"Over the fact that if he was human he'd be just as disposable as well…" I trailed off.

"Correct! They don't tell you that little portion on tv do they?" Dr. Hoffman joked. I glared at him.

"You! Why the voices?" I asked.

"Necessary theatrics. We needed something to peak his interest but something that would be easily forgotten." Dr. Hoffman answered.

"What about me then?" I asked.

"You…you were dying the moment you were born. As a baby you caught a 103 degree fever. Your mother tried everything to save you, and it didn't work. I had just received my doctrine from school at the age of 32. We were trying to find a way to fight the virus, and the time energy helped. It was a lady who covered her face with her hands that gave it to me when I was in a churchyard. I honestly didn't know anything about time fairy's or time lords. I was just trying to save you. When the time energy entered your bloodstream it took over and the virus disappeared. I had to leave you and your mother shortly after because I got contracted to work on a device that specialized in revealing what life in a parallel world might be like. Something with the machine either went right, or wrong and I ended up here. Smith was the first person I've met, and he explained to me what was going on, and what would happen. By the time I got back to your world I had aged considerably. Your mother barely believed me when I told her who I was. We agreed to keep your interaction with me on a "professional" basis. You were already 7 years old and diagnosed with VCFS. I was almost 50 years old." Dr. Hoffman explained. I gripped my head this was a lot of info to take in, and I was already in pain.

" Mom knows about the time energy? Is that why she lost it?" I asked.

"That's part of it." Dr. Hoffman answered.

"You can tell her about why we used the voices." Smith nudged him.

"I was trying to bring you and your mother into this world. Do you know what the one thing that connects all parallel universes is? Dreams." Dr. Hoffman answered his own question.

"Dreams are the little in between hallways that can be walked into another world. Most people think they _are_ or _might _be another world but they're wrong. They are what connects them. The traveling points." Dr. Hoffman sighed.

"My nightmares?" I asked.

"Were the results of failed efforts on my part." Dr. Hoffman looked as guilty as he should have.

"So the first time I saw the Doctor again?" I asked.

"That was when I sort of lost a bit of the connection to your dreams. It's like you floated out of orbit and ended up there. Your consciousness. We had to transfer you back to your body." Dr. Hoffman answered.

"Why threaten the Doctor?" I asked.

"I didn't want him messing in your life just because there was time energy in your body." Dr. Hoffman said firmly.

"Is that why you erased his memory to then? When it was about my tuberculosis? Cause you didn't want him to hold onto me just because I was dying?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. He's already figured it out though." Dr. Hoffman smirked.

" So how are you going to test the Doctor?" I coughed.

"We are going to wake up your friends, and make them think that each of them is dying, and that you are still in danger." Dr. Hoffman said.

"Why do that?" I asked.

"If the Doctor chooses to sacrifice his friends to keep you, then it proves that he can love, truly love someone. If however he chooses to save his friends and let you die. Then he fails." Dr. Hoffman answered.

"This seems really backwards, but I think I get it." I answered.

"Of course most of this depends on whether he knows your dying or he's bluffing." My father smiled. In my head I wanted to swear, but instead I just coughed more.

"That reminds me...here." My father handed me a bottle of golden colored pills.

"What are those fish oils?" I asked. My father smiled wryly.

"No, they are time energy pills. If you take them it might slow down the process." My father said gently.

"I guess you and the Doctor aren't all that different." I sighed. My father glared at Smith who started laughing.

"Well, we'll find out won't we?" My father asked.


	26. The Place of Wasted Time pt 3

The Place of Wasted Time – Pt. 3

Summary: So this is the beginning of the Doctor's adventures in The Place of Wasted Time. Let me explain a few things. First off, I was inspired for some of these ideas from Kingdom Hearts where Sora is in The World That Never Was. So if you notice the influence, don't get mad, ok? Second off, I know my stories aren't super long, but thank you for having the patience and sticking with them anyway! You guys are the best readers ever! Follow me on twitter for additional updates info is in my pro page. I'm also working on an Ouran fic at the moment. I am also writing on an open collaboration site called hitRECord (anyone that wants to draw artwork for my stories or see some of my writing that isn't fanfiction, should look me up there as Ms. Teddy or look for the Watchmaker Spins poem). As always, review, follow, and favorite to your heart's content!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, nor do I ever wish to.

P.S: This story is entirely in The Doctor's point of view, may be a little out of character, but that's because I haven't re-watched episodes of the show for two days!

The Doctor's POV

"Mmmmmmm, what a nice nap." I stretched out my arms and legs. I felt really well rested. Hold on, that was suspicious, I didn't sleep normally anyway. That meant that someone had put me to sleep. Why was I stretching my arms and legs in the first place? I looked around and saw that I had stepped out of a hibernation chamber.

"Nice nap? Is that what you said?" Amy hit me on the shoulder.

"Well, it's a nice feeling!" I countered.

"Oh, there's Rory. Doctor where are we?" Amy asked looking around. She must have woken up before I did. Who had woken us up?

"No idea," I answered.

"Good morning!" Rory said sleepily as he tried to kiss Amy. He'd been in the pod right next to hers.

"Fool," she muttered.

"What happened?" Rory asked,

"Don't know. We just woke up here." Amy said.

"What were we doing before?" I asked.

"Not sure," Amy rubbed her head.

"I think we were at a…theme park…someone else was with us…" Rory tried.

"Inez! Where's Inez?" I asked as I started looking in the other hibernation chamber pods. Nope, no Inez.

"Doctor, why did we almost forget her? What's going on?" Amy asked looking around us suspiciously.

"Don't know, but we've got to find her." I started panicking. That's right, the voices kidnapped us, and…where were we?

"Doctor where exactly are we? It looks like the inside of a Steampunk nightclub…" Rory surprised both Amy and I.

"How do you even know what that is?" Amy asked him,

"Never mind…Doctor what kind of place is this?" Rory asked me instead.

"I think it's a hospital." I said as I looked at one of the metal signs.

"A hospital what makes you say that?" Amy asked.

"Look there's a sign that says _Care Facilities_." I pointed to a metal pole that had two signs on it. One said _Hibernation Chambers_, and the other said _Care Facilities._

"Care Facilities? Kind of general isn't it?" Rory asked,

"Would Inez be there? I don't know where else we're supposed to start looking…" I took out my sonic.

"Doctor look," Amy stopped me scanning the floor made out of a weird green glass material and…why was I getting a reading of time energy?

"What?" I asked. A sort of flatscreen was lowering itself from the ceiling made out of Bronze or Copper.

"Welcome to our facilities Doctor." A voice said. I jumped. They were talking directly to me?

"Hello, and what are you?" I asked as I started scanning.

"Not a what, a who…" A face appeared onto the screen staring back at me. An old german looking gentleman in a white coat.

"Where's Inez?" I demanded.

"Patience, patience, you must learn some manners." The old man said.

"I have manners, where is she?" I demanded.

"Greetings Doctor, it's so nice to meet you." The old man ignored me.

"Nice to meet you…" I said through gritted teeth.

"That's better. Now then, my name is Dr. Hoffman, I am assuming that you already know who I am and that you are trying to figure out where you are correct?" Dr. Hoffman introduced himself.

"You're Doctor Hoffman?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Dr. Hoffman answered.

"You're known for the studies of parallel universe travel." Rory told him.

"Are you one of the voices?" Amy asked next.

"Yes, but if you'd…" Dr. Hoffman kept getting interrupted.

"No one's ever even seen you before, how come?" Rory asked,

"Don't like being bothered or interrupted…" Dr. Hoffman glared at him.

"Right…" Rory said stepping back.

"You said you were going to tell us where we are, so tell us then." I hushed the other two.

"This is a parallel universe." Dr. Hoffman explained, I hissed at him.

"Do you know how dangerous it is?" I started ranting about the walls between worlds ripping, and creating time paradoxes.

"Doctor? Doctor! This isn't your average parallel universe. It has no connection to either your world or my daughter's world." Dr. Hoffman explained.

"Your daughter's?" Amy asked. Dr. Hoffman brought another chair into the video screen

"Inez!" I shouted.

"Hi Doctor…Amy…Rory…found my dad…" she said weakly.

"I can see that, whatever you do, we're coming to get you." I promised.

"Ok…" she looked at Dr. Hoffman nervously, before her chair was pulled away from the screen.

"I was hoping you'd promise that Doctor. Anyways you are in the Place of Wasted Time." Dr. Hoffman said. I narrowed my eyes, I did not like that name.

"The Place of Wasted Time?" I repeated.

"Yes," Dr. Hoffman answered proudly.

"Doctor remember how you said that the crack in my wall was Time running out?" Amy asked.

"I remember."

"Where does that time go?" Amy asked.

"Precisely, Amelia, it ends up here." Dr. Hoffman explained.

"The Angels, that's why they said you offered to help them?" I asked.

"I'm so lost…" Rory shook his head.

"Never mind Rory." Amy snapped.

"Doctor I've got a challenge for you." Dr. Hoffman said standing up.

"Challenge?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"This place has a curious effect on people, I'd love to see how it works on you…" Dr. Hoffman trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked harshly.

"Because this is the Place of Wasted Time, people very often find that they loose their memories…" Dr. Hoffman curled his ancient looking fingers.

"Speaking of which, I'd like to know why mine was tampered with. What did you remove that I wasn't supposed to know?" The Doctor asked.

"Never you…mind. Pun intended. Oh, what was I saying? Yes, this place makes people forget you. Your friends Amy and Rory was it? You'll forget the other person ever even existed. This goes for my daughter as well. The more you forget her, the more she'll forget you. Maybe it's better if she does though in her case." Dr. Hoffman looked off-screen, probably towards the direction that she was trapped in.

"WHAT?!" I heard yelled loud, and clear. I almost laughed, good girl.

"What happens to us if we forget everything?" Amy asked. I winced.

"You become empty shells. Able to be completely manipulated by my will, and mine alone." Dr. Hoffman answered.

"Why only by you?" Rory asked.

"Because I am the Watchmaker. I am made out of clocks, and clocks keep track of time. Or have you forgotten that, Doctor? After I received my first initial sample of time energy, and ended up in this place because of an experiment gone wrong with one of my colleagues, I figured out how to make time energy." Dr. Hoffman looked very proud of himself. He revealed that underneath a patch of his skin, was golden time energy flowing around clock gears, and blue space looking liquid that was speckled like stars. Something wasn't right about the time energy though. It wasn't as…shiny as it should have been, it wasn't _clear_.

"Doctor, Doctor are you ok?" Amy asked me.

"Listen here, you blumbering old fool. Time Energy is impossible to be made. It doesn't exist within the laws of physics, it can't be recreated by anyone, not even you! I am the Oncoming Storm! I am the God of Time! I am the Last of the Time Lords!" I began to shout.

"I know, it's part of your prophecy. Part of your song. Mine however is quite different." Dr. Hoffman grinned evilly.

"You aren't my father! You are not my father! You aren't even human!" I heard Inez begin to yell in the background.

"Neither are you my dear…your father left you and your mother behind because I had no choice. To survive in this place I did what I had to do to protect my memories…to protect my work…now you Doctor…you'll have to do the same." Dr. Hoffman said before shutting out the video screen. Then the screen turned on again.

"If you can figure out which room, I'm keeping my daughter in, you can have her back. However, if for one second you forget her name, or who she is…you're over. I did discover a way to travel between this universe, and my home universe, so I'll just send her back home if you fail." Dr. Hoffman grinned at me again.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Rory asked. I didn't answer him. I started yelling. I was so angry, why did this keep happening to me? Why…me? Why did these people want to mess with specifically me? Why did I have to find the one girl whose parent didn't want her traveling with me? Parents were never fond of me, but I wanted…her. I wanted her almost as much as I had wanted Rose. Rose? Why was I thinking of Rose? Inez, I just had to keep saying her name. I couldn't let this place take away my memories of the girl who was always in pain with Rose. Inez.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted at me.

"Amelia Pond. What do you have to say about this?" I asked her.

"I don't like forgetting people. We should start looking. How many rooms do you think there are?" she asked.

"Dunno, never been here." I answered. What was Dr. Hoffman or The Watchmaker, or, whoever he was doing? What was his goal with this?


	27. The Hallway of Monsters

The Hallway of Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, nor do I ever wish to. I do own the ideas for my plot, my nightmares, and the designs for Ms. Teddy.

Inez's POV

I screamed at my "father" when I learned that I was at risk for losing my memories about the Doctor. I wanted to remember everything. It wasn't like I'd spent all that much time with him anyways. Why did I have to loose it? The 10th Doctor's clone just stared at me from the back. Dr. Hoffman said that the Doctor wasn't allowed to see ten's clone. It would cause too many questions.

"I wish that there was another way…" John Smith said to himself.

"Losing all my memories won't help me survive." I argued.

"Nothing will help you survive." Dr. Hoffman corrected.

"So, why do all this then?" I pressed.

"If I can get you into another universe where you never met the Doctor and never got sick, then it'll all be ok!" Dr. Hoffman paused after a second before patting me on the back.

"Even then I can't guarantee anything. We all have to die sometime my dear." He reasoned.

"Where, where are we going?" I asked when Dr. Hoffman, and John Smith started leading me down another hallway.

"You have to understand that I need the Doctor to fail. Even if he succeeds and already knows that you're sick…actually, I'm almost certain he does know. He's far too clever for his own good." Dr. Hoffman shook his head.

The hallway wasn't bronze, even though the green glass was still there. This hallway was white, and shimmered like a pearl. There were trapezoid shaped windows with creatures hidden behind them. The green glass doors looked messy like some of the creatures had tried escaping.

"What are all these other creatures?" I asked.

There were Mannequins with arms stuck in weird places. There were tall plants with the faces of evil – looking, little girls. I saw a fish that was flying back and forth _above_ its water tank, and a monkey that was just doing back flips. Ok, the monkey doing back flips wasn't really weird, but how come that was all that it was doing? There was a rabbit with pure black fur and blue eyes. The second room was a statue with its stone head spinning around and around, and around. It took me a second to realize that it was a weeping angel.

"Keep that thing away from me!" I shrieked, as I backed into the 10th Doctor's clone.

"It can't see you with its head spinning like that. It can't hurt you here either. It can't hurt any of us." He rationalized.

"Is that the angel?" I asked my "father"

"Yes, it's the angel that survives to kill off Amy and Rory." Dr. Hoffman answered.

"I hate you." I said to the glass window that kept me and the weeping angel separated.

We passed by more rooms. There were the Raven's from the Haunted mansion, and the woman who looked like my grandmother with her broken jawbone. In the hallway there were nurses with patched mouths, sewn together with black thread. There were patients with painted masks in wheelchairs that passed by us. They greeted Dr. Hoffman and John Smith quite happily, and gratefully. One patient, a young boy who seemed very familiar to me stared…

"Hello," the boy said. His arms were wrapped in bandages.

"Hello," I said back,

"Have I met you before?" he asked next,

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I don't think I've met you before." I shrugged.

"Hmmm, no I suppose not." The boy shrugged before the nurse wheeled him away.

"Come on Edel, it's time for you to go get some lunch." The nurse said kindly to him.

"Who was that?" I asked Dr. Hoffman.

"Another patient." Dr. Hoffman wouldn't answer me.

"This will be your proper room." John Smith said as we stopped by the last green glass room.

"Proper?" I asked.

"Take a look." Dr. Hoffman urged.

"Hmmm, not bad." I shrugged.

The room was like a standard hospital room. White, white, white, everything was white. None of it was bad, just white. The crisp, and clean feeling made me feel like I needed a bath. My stomach clenched at the thought of harsh water coursing against my skin.

"It's not terrible, of course, but it can't be too nice either." John Smith wandered around the white room. He picked up books to show me I had something to read.

"Books." I sighed, like it was the same old food I'd been given the day before or something.

"If all else fails." Dr. Hoffman shrugged.

"I want a teddy bear!" I stomped my foot.

"No can do." John Smith shrugged, and I glared at the 10th Doctor's clone.

"Then can I at least watch the Doctor and see what he's doing?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Hoffman answered instead of John. A small mirror like tv was brought in as it showed The Doctor, Amy, and Rory trying to figure out where I was…


	28. Traveling Through Hell

Traveling Through Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to. I do own my plot, my stories, and the design for Ms. Teddy. For these I make no apologies.

The Doctor's POV

"So, like what happens if you and I forget each other?" Rory pointed between himself and Amy.

"Dr. Hoffman didn't say on the screen did he?" Amy mumbled to herself.

"I'll find a way to get everyone out of here I promise!" I yelled, as both of them looked at me shocked.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Amy whispered to Rory thinking I couldn't hear.

"Yes, I really like her." I pouted sitting on the ground as I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we didn't find her…" Rory suggested. I glared at him.

"Of course I'm finding her. It's my fault that she's suffering, and even though she's not a _true_ time fairy. I'm still responsible for what's happening to her!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"No, no, you don't understand. What I am trying to say is that if she forgets you, and you forget her, and she goes back home. Doesn't that mean that she wouldn't get sick?" Rory pointed out.

"How do you figure that?" Amy asked.

"Because I wouldn't have been there to mess things up in the first place…she would have to be in a universe where it was twice as impossible for me to exist as it is already." I groaned.

"Universes are separated by light years of time travel right?" Rory suggested.

"Care facilities, seems like the most obvious place." I stood up and dragged Amy and Rory with me.

"What if she's not there? How many rooms are there here?" Amy asked taking note of the weird shapes of the doors as we passed through the hallways. Each door was a different sort of door. There were small doors, and big doors, and triangle doors, and round doors. I also saw Christmas-looking doors with snowflakes, and mice, and Ballerinas.

"I want some food, come on." I dragged the two of them with me.

"Should we really be eating right now?" Amy asked rubbing her forehead.

"What makes you think there's food in the care facilities?" Rory asked.

"Oh come on Rory, just because it's an alien hospital doesn't mean that it doesn't have a cafeteria of some kind." Amy hit Rory on the shoulder.

"Food gives the brain energy," I rushed ahead of them.

I was noticing the way the patients and the nurses all had something wrong with their faces. Things that would make it impossible to forget their faces. They were human faces to be sure…something was off. Something was very, very off about this place. It was like a wonky shaped trash bin.

"Wow." Rory said when we reached the area of the care facilities.

"This place is just getting weirder and weirder, who would want this for a hospital?" Amy asked.

The entire lobby/cafeteria looked like something an Olympus God would have designed. The care facilities were decked out with slick black leather couches and gold chairs. Tacky bronze statues with green glass eyes, stood like either pillars or guardians of some kind. In fact they looked very much like Robots with large bodies. They had stretched out and lanky limbs, and small heads. Weird stone shaped symbols on their chests remained dull I wonder what would happen if they were lighted.

Crystal buffets of pretty much every kind of food I'd ever seen was in sparkling and steaming rows.

"I don't care, I'm getting fish fingers and custard." I said as I picked up a French looking Marie Antoinette styled plate.

"French dinnerware?" Rory looked doubtful.

"They are taunting me…" I glared but still smiling.

"What are you eating?" Amy asked Rory as she had gotten Roast Beef and Yorkshire Pudding.

"Dunno, the patched mouth server said it was their special today. Um kimchi I think it is Korean?" Rory asked as he picked up a piece of spicy cabbage.

"Yep that's Korean, you're supposed to eat it with other Korean stuff I'd imagine." I chuckled.

"Doctor what do you think of all this?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I mean if I have to be in hell one day and this is my damnation, at least I've got good food." I picked at some loose threads and bits of cotton on my tweed jacket.

"Seriously how are we going to find Inez before we forget about her?" Rory chimed in.

"Good thing you asked because I was getting distracted." I said through a mouthful of fried fish. Rory and Amy both glared at me.

"Kidding, kidding, well where would you place a dying daughter if you were a madman made of clocks and recreated alien parts?" I asked with sarcasm as Amy laughed.

"Probably somewhere timeless…something white since it is a hospital. We also know she's sick so it can't be too bad…" Amy theorized.

"Really? Not the whole princess thing and just lock her up in a tower and put her to sleep for 100 years?" Rory suggested.

"What kind of door though? That'll be our next problem. So assuming that she's at the top level of whatever this kind of place is. Then what kind of door will her room have?" I asked. Rory and Amy looked at each other as though I even had to ask.

"Teddy Bears." They both answered. I hit myself on the head.

"Of course! Stupid! Stupid! Dr. Hoffman thinks he's protecting her from me, and she thinks teddy bears protect her! Stupid! I am such an idiot sorry Rose…" I stopped myself.

"Rose? Whose Rose?" Rory asked.

"I-uh, an old friend." I said darkly.

"Doctor your losing them aren't you? Can you remember how you met? How you, me and Inez met?" Amy tried. I shook my head.

"I can't either." Amy hung her head.

"I can remember her name and I can remember her still, so I haven't lost." I warned Amy.

A young boy in a wheelchair came up to us. He had an eyepatch on, and was dressed in an extravagant hospital gown.

"Are you all looking for the girl I saw earlier?" The boy asked.

"She was with an old man? With Dr. Hoffman?" The boy asked next.

All three of us nodded.

"I don't know why but I feel like I owe her something. None of us know why we're here, not really. If I help you will you help us?" The boy asked.

"I, I don't know what I can do. I'm out of my element here and at the same time I'm not. I will try and figure out what the rules of existence are for a Place of Wasted Time as Dr. Hoffman calls it." I answered him. The boy nodded as he showed us simply to an elevator.

"The top floor is the best floor. Every patient wants to be there because of all the stuffed animals. The button you have to press has a teddy bear on it." The boy said before wheeling away.

"What's your name?" Rory asked.

"Edel." The boy answered.

"Thank you Edel!" I called back.

"Now why are we going to the top floor again?" I asked as Rory hit me in the arm this time. Amy didn't laugh.

"Doctor you have to keep remembering." Amy told me.

"We all like her, we think Rose uh...Inez is important. You need someone like her Doctor. You can't forget her. Cause once you do, that's it. We all loose. Not just you this time." Amy said.

"What do you mean it's not just me?" I asked as Rory and Amy both pushed me into the elevator.

"Doctor every time you make a life changing decision for someone, anyone, you act like you're the only one who could have made that choice. That's not true." Amy explained.

"Amelia, I don't think you quite understand what my responsibility is as a time lord." I glared at Amy as my head leaned against the elevator wall.

"No, you don't understand that you can't enter people's lives, leave them whenever you want to and expect us to give you full control over every situation!" she yelled.

"If you don't understand the situation, then you don't get to control it!" I yelled back.

"Guys, stop. This has nothing to do with why we're going to the top floor of the building." Rory told us.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Worried about her aren't you? Hoping she's safe?" Rory asked.

"Someone who is always in pain can never be safe Rory." I said gently.

"Is that why you're always running then?" Amy asked.

"Yes." I answered.


	29. The Escapist

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who nor do I ever wish to.

Inez's POV

I watched the Doctor, Amy, and Rory arguing in the elevator. Why was it so easy for them to forget me this fast? It wasn't natural. I was sure of absolutely one thing. I hated this place. I hated this white room. I hated my mind being trapped and controlled by my clockwork father. That mess of my machines had once been human, like the daleks.

If there was one thing I valued that I wasn't a coward when it came to…it was my memories. I wanted to keep all my memories, the good ones, the bad ones, even the ones that didn't seem like they mattered. I liked holding on to the pain despite the suffering I was fated with. In a weird way it made me feel like I had strength. It was like a favorite perfume. Like the scent of darkness. It was drugging…

The room I was in offered little in ways of traditional escape. It was white, it was walled, and there was one window through the outside but it was unbreakable. I did have the option of using the 10th doctor's clone though. He did routine checks for every hour that had passed in here. He also brought by whatever kind of food that was requested. So the next time he came by to ask me what kind of food I wanted, I decided to stop acting like a prisoner. I talked to him like we were friends.

"So you are technically dead right?" I asked him. John Smith narrowed his eyes at me.

"I thought we went over this. There is no going back for me. The 10th doctor left me there with my wife. My Rose without a thorn I came to call her. We were happy. At least I was, and I think she was to. I just died, it happens. There's nothing she can do about it, and there's nothing I can do about it. If you think you can, you're welcome to try." He challenged.

"Still…you're filled with so much anger. I'm just checking. I don't want to die in here you know." I deadpanned.

"Can I ask you something?" he said in a studious sort of voice.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"What is it about him?" John ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean? Is it the adventure? The fact that he's not human? His terrible fashion sense? What specifically?" I asked.

"Why is it that aliens are more attractive than humans?" John chuckled.

"Because they aren't bound by human conventions. Things like age differences for example, and humans don't have to feel guilty for disregarding them. They can always blame the alien. Especially when the Doctor's so easily self-sacrificing." I pointed out. Perhaps I was being cruel, but the Doctor was cruel.

"That makes sense. That also explains why it's so hard to return to the "real" world." John rubbed his forehead.

"Then why would my father try to keep you hidden from the 11th doctor?" I asked.

"Because he'd stop trying to save you in order to save Rose. Even if I'm dead, he'd reset the whole universe to make sure she was happy to. Just like Amy. He'd flip if he saw me. The more memories he loses of you, the more he thinks of Rose." John stared hardly at me.

"I don't have anyone to replace him with in my memories. Is that what does it? Is that what creates that ripple of energy? Him resetting the universe? Even in a tv show…what if it echoed further than anyone thought? Scratched the edge of the universe I live in…that would explain how the time energy got through." I thought to myself. John sighed.

"Your father didn't have to re-manufacture the time energy you know." He explained.

"You've told him this, haven't you?" I guessed. John nodded.

"The time energy is really just missing DNA in your reality. What your father did was recreate time energy that could be seen. It's not true time energy, it's fake. A supplement." John clicked his tongue.

"So that woman who gave it to him?" I asked,

"I still don't know who she is. The show seems to think that she could be my mother, I'm not sure. Then again your story isn't recorded in the show either. I wonder why that is. I've got all the same thoughts the doctor does so my brain pattern travels the same way. That's why you must have some importance. You were all but erased from me. It's like I wasn't good enough. Like someone else was being chosen. It's weird, I don't know how that can happen." John thought to himself.

"Who are the other companions I don't know about in my universe?" I asked.

"There was a girl named Jasmine, and a boy named Allan." John answered.

"Jasmine and Allan? Their stories weren't included…were they violent?" I asked.

"Yes…dark souls who didn't have much to go on in life. Doctor Who is branded as a childrens show, isn't it? Maybe that's why your stories weren't included." John seemed to be thinking really hardly about something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out why I had to be replaced. Why I wasn't good enough. You seem to be getting along just fine with me right now. Well, not me but you know what I mean." The tenth doctor's clone Waved his hand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe that's not the problem…maybe…you saw something you weren't supposed to see?" I asked.

"That could be it." John nodded. He stared at me a bit longer before grabbing my hand.

"Come on, I know you were plotting your escape anyways weren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"The doctor's headed in the wrong place anyways. He's going to the top level in the first section of this castle. You're in the top level on the second section. This place is basically a clockwork castle with two towers on opposite sides. Edel purposely led them the wrong way, he didn't owe you. He hates you." John pointed at me. I gasped.

"Why does Edel hate me? I've never met him before!" I exclaimed. John stopped me.

"Your father told me about the kid whose eye you stabbed when defending yourself. Did you ever know his name?" John grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh, he still hates me?" I understood now. This place was full of the people who would cause me pain.

"The Place of Wasted Time…it's for the people who will cause me pain or have caused me pain isn't it?" I asked. John nodded.

"You and the Doctor. That's why I'm here. It caused the Doctor pain to leave Rose. Even leaving me with her might not have been good enough for him. It was like a light sedative vs full on chloroform. I was a suitable solution at the time. That's why neither of you are safe here. I can't save him, I can't even see him but…I can save you." John grinned.

"Even if I get reset, loose all my memories. I don't want to live forever as a machine if that's what my father has planned even further down the line…" I said. John nodded.

"That is what he has planned. He thinks that if he can erase your memories from your universe and reset you…then the entirety of the shows universe in addition, that he can save you." John explained as we hid from a nurse behind a wall.

"Everything will just keep echoing and it'll create far too many paradoxes!" I exclaimed.

"Precisely. Your dreams, your nightmares…you can't get rid of them." John warned.

"I know." I stopped running with John to grip my head. A massive headache had just hit me, like a warning that leaving right now might not be the best.

"John what are you doing?" My father asked stopping us…

"Well we were just…I was just taking her to the cafeteria?" John tried…somewhat convincingly.

"Alright. Go on then." My father said surprising us. I looked at John wondering what was going on. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You aren't exactly a prisoner here my dear. You are my daughter. I'm not like the Doctor…I'm not like your mother…I'm not going to keep you locked up." My father said desperately.

_Liar. He was just like the rest of them._

I thought in my head. John saw the anger in my eyes, as he shielded me.


End file.
